


На круги своя

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || ББ [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Тони Старк должен всех вернуть. Особенно Питера.





	На круги своя

**Author's Note:**

> Автор перекопал канон вдоль и поперёк, собрал всех, до кого дополз, и постарался всё максимально обосновать. Если бы в Марвел Студиос были достаточно храбрые люди, ящитаю, они экранизировали бы всё именно так. Существование Кэрол Дэнверс автор игнорирует, так как считает, что тот, с кого киновселенная началась, должен её красиво спасти.

**Часть 1**

— Мы что, проиграли?

Риторический вопрос.

Тони устало посмотрел на Квилла. Потом провёл пальцем над раной, заживляя её наночастицами. Он не знал, зачем, но привычка поддерживать собственную функциональность оказалась сильнее. Хотя надолго ли это спасёт?

Сколько Тони видел в своей жизни ублюдков — но ни один не смог заставить его чувствовать себя побеждённым.

Таносу удалось.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

Стрэндж встретил его взгляд спокойно. Ответил невпопад:

— Начинается финальный раунд.

Тони горестно усмехнулся. Говорить загадками сейчас? Почему бы и нет.

— Мистер Старк!

Ориентируясь на возглас, Тони обернулся и увидел подоспевшего паучка. Потрёпанный, но вполне живой Питер спешил к нему.

— Всё в порядке, Пит, — Тони улыбнулся через силу, — это царапина.

Паучка его улыбка не убедила.

— Ни хрена это не царапина, мистер Старк.

При нём Питер никогда раньше не ругался. Тони стиснул зубы — где же грёбаный Роджерс с его коронным «Не выражайся!», когда он так нужен? Но Стив не последовал за ним на инопланетный корабль, в отличие от неких непослушных членистоногих.

Питер подошёл почти вплотную, присел на пятки, ощупывая взглядом рану. Тони молча смотрел на него, взъерошенного и испачканного. Дотянулся рукой, положив её на растрёпанную макушку.

— Паучок.

Питер вскинул голову. Тони посмотрел на сурово поджатые губы, чётче прорезавшуюся линию скул.

Совсем карапуз повзрослел. Даже старое прозвище ему уже не к лицу.

Волосы Питера были грязными от пыли и крови. Тони неловко расчесал запутавшиеся прядки пальцами, стараясь не думать о том, что будет дальше.

— Мистер Старк?

Питер растерянно уставился на него снизу вверх, замерев.

Тони набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы заговорить, но от нового приступа боли начал заваливаться вперёд. Он нелепо взмахнул рукой — и наткнулся на заботливо подставленное плечо. Питер действовал как бы между прочим, ненавязчиво предлагая свою помощь. Тони был не в том состоянии, чтобы отказываться.

— Ну, — Питер невесело улыбнулся, — я читал, что доставать из человека проткнувшие его предметы нельзя. Наночастицы справятся?

Его глаза влажно блестели, но слёз не было.

— Первое время — да.

— А потом?

Тони со вздохом погладил его по голове. Наивная надежда Питера на невозможное уже «потом» вызвала приступ обжигающей нежности.

— Посмотрим, Паучок.

Вокруг медленно приходили в себя Стражи. Тихо переговаривались, помогая друг другу подняться. Тони с тоской смотрел на них, вспоминая битву за Нью-Йорк и маленькую забегаловку, где продавали неплохую шаурму.

Как же это было давно…

— Мистер Старк.

Обернувшись к Питеру, Тони увидел протянутую им руку.

Не время для ностальгии. Он здесь не один.

Вставать было тяжело и больно. Но, стоило покачнуться, Питер поддержал его под локоть и уверенно положил ладонь на спину. Теперь не упадёшь, даже если постараешься.

От такой заботы вмиг стало неловко. Тони собрался с силами и мягко отстранил его, отходя в сторону.

Вдруг Мантис насторженно подняла голову.

— Что-то происходит.

И всё мгновенно покатилось к чертям.

Стражи рассыпались в пыль один за другим, Стрэндж тоже.

 _«Не было другого пути»._ Неужели он знал?..

— Мистер Старк?

Тони обернулся, надеясь, что беспомощность в голосе паучка ему всего лишь почудилась.

Питер шёл навстречу, странно покачиваясь.

— Что-то мне нехорошо.

Тони беспомощно замер. Питер поднял руки, рассматривая их, будто видел впервые. На его лице читалось непонимание.

_«Я же не умру, да?»_

— Ты в порядке.

Тони не спрашивал.

Время замерло на миг — и понеслось вскачь.

— Я не знаю, что происх'дит, я не знаю, что пр'исх'дит, — затараторил, глотая звуки, Питер, в несколько тяжёлых шагов подходя ближе, споткнулся...

Тони подставил руки, ловя его в объятия, и тот судорожно вцепился в него, уже не контролируя силу, уткнулся в плечо, опаляя лихорадочным дыханием сквозь одежду.

— Я не хочу уходить, я не хочу уходить, мистер Старк, пожалуйста, я не хочу уходить!

Питер лепетал, перебирая руками ему по спине: прильнувший, дрожащий, испуганный. Тони отчаянно стискивал его в ответ, забыв про боль в собственном боку, и чувствовал, как крошится под пальцами наноброня.

Только не он! Не теперь!

Ноги не выдержали. Падая, Тони чудом сумел почти бережно опустить Питера на землю.

Тот глубоко вдохнул. Сжал губы, задерживая дыхание. Посмотрел в небо. Потом — на Тони.

Старк никогда не умел просить, но сейчас готов умолять: его, мир, лишь бы он остался.

— Питер, — беззвучно, одними губами, произнёс Тони, с отчаянием глядя в потемневшие глаза.

«Ты обещал мне не умирать» — замерло в воздухе.

Питер смотрел в ответ. Впервые — открыто, без вызова или восхищения. Его рука, лежащая на спине Тони, слабо скользнула вверх в попытке не то погладить, не то вцепиться.

Время замерло.

Воздух будто сгустился и забил лёгкие, мешая дышать.

Давление на плече исчезло. Тони бросил быстрый взгляд на рассеивающийся пепел, снова посмотрел на Питера, не скрывая испуга, судорожно впивался пальцами в рассыпающееся тело.

Питер шевельнулся из последних сил, обращая на себя внимание Тони. Трогательно поднял брови.

— Простите.

Слово прозвучало контрольным выстрелом.

Рассыпаясь окончательно, Питер отвернулся в попытке пощадить его чувства. Но легче не стало.

Он упал — между ним и землёй больше не было Питера.

Не было. Питера.

Тони поднял руку, испачканную в крови и пепле. Зачем-то попытался отряхнуть.

— Он сделал это, — сказала сзади Небула, и не думающая рассыпаться в прах.

Тони смотрел вперёд невидящим взглядом. Наклонился. Отчаянно замотал головой.

Сердце взорвалось болью. Тони скривился, прижимая к груди руку, которая касалась Питера минуту назад. Потом, злясь на себя, отдёрнул её и посмотрел обвиняюще, сжав и разжав пальцы несколько раз.

Кулак. Беззащитно раскрытая ладонь. Снова кулак.

Его кровь. Пепел Питера.

Всё, что ему осталось.

Тони поднёс руку к лицу — и обнял её, прикрывая глаза, вжимаясь ртом в перепачканные пальцы. Боль ревела внутри, хотелось разрыдаться, но слёз не было.

Питера тоже.

Тони вдыхал запах крови и едва заметный, тающий — Питера.

Сзади послышались шаги. На плечо опустилась рука — точно в то место, где его касался Питер.

— Пойдём, Старк.

Небула говорила негромко.

— Зачем?

Голос Тони звучал хрипло — горло сдавило. Впервые после смерти родителей. Нет. После бункера.

— Потому что мы живы. Ваш маг сказал, что не было другого пути. Он спас тебя, отдав камень. И ты вернёшь всех назад.

Слова Небулы не сразу дошли до его сознания. А потом внутри загорелся огромный таймер: время пошло.

Питер не должен был умереть здесь. Тони сделает всё, чтобы его вернуть.

Иначе никак.

Тони кивнул и встал, тяжело опираясь на протянутую Небулой руку.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

Каждый шаг давался тяжело, перед глазами бесконечно рассыпался в прах Питер. Тони стиснул зубы и заставлял себя идти. Небула молчала, помогая ему пробираться между оранжевых скал.

Небольшой, футуристичный по земным меркам звездолёт притаился среди камней. Небула отдала короткую голосовую команду на незнакомом языке. Дверь с шелестом открылась.

— Идём.

Тони придерживал обломок клинка в боку, нетвёрдо ступая по трапу. Сам бы он ни за что не взобрался наверх.

Небула прислонила его к стене, закрыла дверь и поволокла дальше. Тони осматривался по дороге: низкие потолки, ничего блестящего или белого — чем-то напоминало квинджет.

— Сюда.

Ударом по кнопке на стене Небула включила подсветку длинного стола.

— Разделаешь меня? — спросил Тони, тяжело опираясь на его край.

Шутка осталась без ответа. Небула помогла сесть, потом уложила — и закружила по комнате, открывая все шкафы подряд.

Дико не хватало Пятницы. Но Тони всё же решил попробовать без неё.

— Запустить диагностику.

Как ни странно, стол отреагировал. Что-то загудело под спиной, и Тони увидел сияющие лучи, скользящие по бокам от него там, где его тело не закрывало прозрачную поверхность стола.

Небула обернулась:

— Разве у терранцев есть такие технологии?

— Что-то вроде того.

— Сканирование завершено, — отчитался стол, — терранец, приблизительный возраст — пятьдесят лет.

— Мне сорок девять, мудак, — проворчал Тони, вслушиваясь в доклад.

— Колотая рана брюшной полости слева, посторонний предмет не извлечён. Разрыв селезёнки, частичный разрыв желудка и поперечной ободочной кишки. Поджелудочная железа не задета. Рекомендуется удаление постороннего предмета, санация брюшной полости и заживление разрывов. Угроза для жизни пациента — сорок восемь процентов.

Стол был пугающе дотошен — даже Пятница вряд ли смогла бы справиться лучше.

— Я заберу тебя себе, — восхитился Тони. — Как лечить?

— Рекомендуется использование стандартного хирургического набора дополнительных инструментов номер два и портативного биорегенератора.

— И где мне всё это взять?

Но, не успел Тони начать допрашивать стол, Небула хлопнула дверцей в очередной раз и подошла к нему, держа в руках что-то вроде паяльника.

— Нашла. Биорегенератор.

Тони требовательно протянул руку, но Небула её проигнорировала.

— Лечить буду я.

Выглядела она при этом грозно, и спорить перехотелось. Проверять, какова она в гневе — тоже. Металлические части, заметно выделяющиеся на синей коже, говорили сами за себя — эта девица знала толк в битвах. Половина лица, руки… Тони готов был спорить, что более чем пятьдесят процентов тела Небулы заменены или усилены. Значит, ей не впервой пользоваться медицинской аппаратурой.

— Окей.

Тони аккуратно поднял футболку, стараясь не задевать обломок клинка. Склонил голову набок, чтобы разглядеть рану. Бок был весь в пыли и крови, рана серебрилась застывшими наночастицами.

Благослови боже идею перекрыть часть болевых центров. Смерть в космосе от болевого шока была бы разочарованием.

— Я видела и хуже.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Небула пробежалась пальцами по сенсорной панели стола, и сбоку выскочил целый букет устрашающего вида инструментов.

— Будет больно — кричи, — разрешила Небула, наклоняясь.

Тони кивнул, не в силах отвести глаз от раны.

Небула крепко ухватила обломок и дёрнула. У Тони потемнело в глазах, он вскрикнул, дёрнувшись, и крепкая синяя рука ухватила его за плечо.

— Терпи! — прошипела Небула.

Клинок со звоном упал на пол, инструменты опустились ниже, вошли в рану…

— Обезболивающее.

Сигнал снова сработал — Тони почувствовал укол в шею. Спустя пару секунд боль снова притупилась.

Небула придерживала его, внимательно наблюдая за процессом. Тони уставился в потолок, мелко дыша открытым ртом. На мгновение ему примерещились каменный потолок пещеры и голос Инсена, отдавшийся болью в центре груди, где когда-то был установлен реактор.

Тони казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Небула прошептала:

— Вот и всё.

Окровавленные инструменты взмыли в воздух. Тони опустил взгляд, наблюдая, как Небула засовывает в него биорегенератор и водит им внутри. Небольшой прибор тихонько жужжал, раздражая края раны вибрацией, но анестезия делала своё дело.

Тони даже успел задремать, что осознал, когда его потрясли за плечо.

— Вставай, терранец.

Небула убедилась, что он её услышал, и принялась снимать инструменты с манипуляторов. Тони нерешительно приподнялся, сел. Боли больше не было. Задрав футболку, он убедился, что его бок выглядит так же, как до ранения.

— Охренительная штука этот ваш биорегенератор. Можно разобрать?

Небула фыркнула, бросила в лоток последнюю окровавленную насадку.

— Ты что-то понимаешь в технике, человек?

— Это моя суперспособность. Сдох бы без неё.

В углу  Небула с тихим высыпала инструменты в подобие посудомоечной машины., нажала на несколько кнопок.

— Поможешь настроить связь. У Квилла вечно что-то барахлит.

Тони заметил, что Небула говорит о Квилле в настоящем времени.

_«Я не хочу уходить…»_

Значит, и он о Питере не будет, пока не разберётся, что случилось.

— Без проблем, — слегка оптимистичнее, чем должен бы, согласился Тони. — Показывай, что чинить.

  


**Часть 2**

Главная панель звездолёта была украшена кривоватой, написанной красной краской надписью «Милано». Тони хмыкнул: видимо, Квилла — фанат Алисы Милано, раз назвал в честь неё свою космическую колымагу.

Небула заблокировала двери и включила двигатели. Пол под ногами вздрогнул, освещение стало ярче.

— Попробуй сначала связаться с кем-нибудь, вдруг эта штука работает?

Тони внимательно осматривал панель, потирая ноющее плечо. Механизмы выглядели достаточно знакомо, чтобы покопаться в них с толком, но чем чёрт не шутит!

— Рационально.

Небула молча наклонилась над панелью, щёлкая тумблерами. Затем выпрямилась.

— Бесполезно. Гиперпространственная связь окончательно полетела. Надо вызвать Ракету и Грута — их не было с Квиллом. Может, выжили.

Тони кивнул.

— Инструменты есть?

Небула без лишних слов наклонилась и достала из скрытого в полу люка пыльный чемоданчик со вполне знакомым инвентарём.

— Держи, терранец.

Устройство главной панели оказалось не таким уж и сложным. Тони быстро разобрался, где проблема, и вскоре уже методично выискивал перегоревшие контакты и наскоро перепаивал.

Небула пялилась. Это нервировало так, что Тони решил нарушить гнетущую тишину.

— Ракета и Грут?

Дома, в мастерской, у него нечасто были зрители. Отец в далёком детстве, потом Роуди. ДЖАРВИС. Работу Тони всегда скрашивали звуки бессмертных рок-хитов и, в последнее время — ехидный голос ПЯТНИЦы; то и дело шумел чем-нибудь непоседливый Дубина, Лапа-Растяпа то и дело задевал Тони под локоть, пытаясь навязать свою помощь. Иногда, крайне редко, заходили Пеппер, Хэппи или Питер, но их общество было… приятным.

Небула долго молчала, прежде чем наконец ответить.

— Грут — мелкое говорящее бревно. Ракета за ним присматривает. — Она опустилась в кресло рядом, небрежно перекинула ноги через подлокотник, — Ракета — киборгизированная лиса, которую хрен заткнёшь. Поболтаете, если повезёт.

В её голосе звучала тоска. Тони обернулся, ненадолго прервав починку. Небула смотрела на маленькое, похожее на детское, кресло пилота невидящим взглядом.

Он не стал спрашивать: и так ясно, что Стражи были ей дороги. Тони не представлял, как поддержать Небулу — у самого сердце рвалось, стоило подумать о близких, оставшихся на Земле. Или о Питере.

_«Невозможно быть дружелюбным соседом, если соседей нет»._

А теперь не было ни «соседей», ни Человека-паука. В этот момент Тони впервые вспомнил о Мэй. Если она не рассыпалась вместе с половиной вселенной, наверняка уже разыскивала Питера, сходя с ума от неизвестности.

Это была его вина. Он втянул Питера в супергеройские разборки и даже не озаботился сообщить Мэй, что утащил её племянника в космос. Может, в новостях удосужатся упомянуть Паучка? Мэй так на него наорала в тот раз. Он чуть не оглох!

Панель щёлкнула, раздался громкий треск помех, и перед Тони загорелся голографический экран, выведенный прямо на лобовое стекло звездолёта.

— Готово, — подтвердил Тони, но Небула уже вскочила и подошла к панели.

— Я настрою сигнал на нужную частоту и отправлю запросы. Если никто не отзовётся — мы сами по себе.

Тони кивнул — достучаться до спутников Щ.И.Т.а в случае чего они всегда успеют.

Небула набрала несколько строк кода, повернулась к нему и ткнула пальцем в плечо. Тони вскрикнул.

— Больно же!

— Повернись спиной, я тебя просканирую.

В руках Небулы снова оказался какой-то маленький прибор. Тони повернулся и почувствовал прикосновение холодных пальцев к своей шее. Небула задрала на нём футболку и молча пялилась.

Тони так же молча ждал вердикта.

— Сзади никаких повреждений, кроме синяков, — прозвучало наконец. — Убрать?

Синяков?

Он уже почти ответил «да», но тут в голову пришло, что всю битву с Таносом он сражался лицом к лицу. Откуда тогда синяки?

Вывод прост: единственным, кто мог оставить там след, был Питер. Его отчаянные предсмертные объятия.

_«Это не обнимашки, Паучок»._

— Нет, — сказал Тони твёрдо, — синяки оставляем.

— Как хочешь.

Небула отпустила футболку, и Тони повернулся снова к ней лицом.

— А ты терпелив, терранец. Выдержал операцию, закричал только раз. Квилл бы вырубился, едва увидев инструменты.

Кажется, настала пора представиться.

— Тони, — ответил он. — Долго объяснять, но у наночастиц, которыми я залепил рану, анестезирующий эффект.

Мерное шипение пустой частоты сменилось резким хрипом, через который прорезался отборный мат.

Как ни странно, на вполне разборчивом английском.

— …лядь. Ты всё никак не сдохнешь, синяя сука?

— Живой, — выдохнула Небула не в микрофон и громко рявкнула в ответ: — Не дождёшься, лиса. Сучок с тобой?

Молчание затянулось.

— Нет, — за коротким ответом явно крылось огромное отчаяние, но Ракета сразу перешёл к делу: — Где ты шляешься?

— На Титане. Со мной терранец, Тони. А ты?

— На Терре, — Ракета усмехнулся, — Тони, говоришь? Старк?

Тони недоумевающе посмотрел на Небулу. Та пожала плечами. Тогда он ответил, не удержавшись от подколки:

— Он самый. С кем имею честь?

— Честь он, блядь, имеет. Выебать тебя в рот, чтобы челюсть вывихнул! — обматерил его незнакомый пока Ракета. — Мой друг, бог Тор, хочет с тобой перекинуться парой слов. Честь, хах. Пиздец.

Услышав знакомое имя, Тони уже откровенно охренел и переспросил:

— Тор?

— Тони, сын Говарда, — прогремел в динамике голос, который ни с чьим нельзя перепутать, и Тони мгновенно расслабился: значит, как минимум с Титана они выберутся.

— Каким ветром тебя занесло на Землю на этот раз, даже спрашивать не буду, — сразу предупредил он. — Мы на грёбаном Титане. Ваш асгардский фокус с мостом Эпштейна-Розена ещё работает? Не подбросишь?

— Да запро…

На той стороне послышалась возня.

— Тор, нет! Нельзя! Старк, мать твою терранку, — вклинился Ракета, — вы меня с «Милано» вызываете. Где Квилл?

Небула ответила:

— Нет его. Никого нет.

— Хреново, — голос Ракеты упал, хотя, казалось, куда дальше. — Выбираться оттуда лучше на корабле. Без обид, но в случае чего я предпочту иметь под боком собственный звездолёт, а Тор его не утащит, видел я его фокусы. Прости, брат.

— Да ничего.

Тор явно не обиделся.

— Я вам скину координаты, чтоб долетели нормально. Перезагрузите систему, она глючит немного, всё лапы не доходят починить. Будете у Земли — скажу, куда садиться.

Небула внимательно слушала, кивая, хотя Ракета не мог её видеть.

— Поняла. Отключаюсь.

Приняв пакет данных, Небула прервала трансляцию, погасила экран и выключила все системы. Звездолёт погрузился во мрак.

Тони всё обдумывал её слова, вспоминая своё знакомство со Стражами.

— Гамора. Кем она была, кроме девушка Квилла?

Небула не смотрела на него.

— Какая теперь разница.

Проникающий сквозь лобовое стекло оранжевый свет, отражавшийся от песчаной поверхности Титана, делал её кожу почти фиолетовой.

— Кто она тебе?

Чёрные глаза без радужек и белков глянули на Тони с такой болью, что он с трудом подавил порыв отшатнуться.

— Она моя сестра.

 

— Мне жаль.

Тони знал, что эти слова на самом деле ни черта не помогают.

— Из-за неё я такая. Танос был нашим приёмным отцом и заставлял драться друг с другом. Но я любила её. А она — меня.

Небула отвернулась, и Тони запоздало подумал, что наверняка технологии вроде того же регенератора могли помочь Небуле излечиться. Однако та носила свои усовершенствования безропотно. Многие механизмы выглядели так, будто выросли прямо в теле, другие — вплавленными в живую ткань очень давно. Значит, ей было важно оставаться такой.

Чтобы помнить.

Потому Небула и спросила его о синяках, оставленных Питером — знала цену боли, причинённой кем-то дорогим.

Тони сказал единственное, во что теперь верил:

— Мы со всем разберёмся.

Небула посмотрела на него как на идиота. Презрительно скривилась.

— Танос убил её. Гамору не вернуть.

Безнадёжность этих слов ударила по свежей ране.

— Хватит!

Небула вздрогнула, и Тони продолжил.

— Может, вообще никого не вернуть! Мы не знаем, что произошло с остальными. Мы не знаем, как погибла твоя сестра. Но пока мы не разобрались, куда все делись и как это исправить, нельзя терять надежду! Ты сама сказала — если Стрэндж отдал камень за меня, значит, так было надо. Грёбаная магия существует, Танос знал моё имя. Всё было не зря! И я, чёрт возьми, собираюсь понять, что могу сделать для грёбаной вселенной, чтобы она вернула мне Питера!

Последние слова Тони выкрикнул. Небула замерла, глядя на него с… Уважением?

— Если ты всё делаешь так же хорошо, как говоришь, надежда у нас есть, — криво усмехнулась она и кивнула на вновь загоревшуюся разноцветными огоньками панель, — летал когда-нибудь?

Тони удивился смене её настроения, но вида не подал.

— Не думаю, что ваш корабль сильно сложнее наших самолётов. Краткий курс молодого бойца, и я в деле.

Небула кровожадно оскалилась.

— Сейчас проверим.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

Когда впереди появился земной шар, Тони думал, его вырвет. Гиперпространственные скачки на высокой скорости оказались теми ещё русскими горками — искажение пространства, времени и прочие прелести самодельных кротовых нор не лучшим образом сказывались на человеческом организме.

Небула снова вызвала Ракету.

— Мы прибыли. Координаты.

— Не мельтеши, сестрёнка, — проворчал тот и скинул им новый пакет данных. — Будете приземляться — не верьте глазам. Координаты верные. Но терранцы говорят, Ваканда только для своих.

— Ваканда? — переспросил Тони удивлённо.

— А ты не в курсе? — издевательски усмехнулся Ракета, — у вас тут неплохое даже по галактическим меркам гнёздышко.

Они летят в Ваканду. Тони присвистнул.

— Охренеть можно.

—  Симпатичные технологии. Думаю, наберу сувениров перед отъездом.

— Т'Чалла тебе наберёт…

Небула ввела координаты.

— Садимся, — сказала она, — убирайтесь с дороги.

— Мы уже убрались, сестрёнка, — ответил Ракета и отключился.

Звездолёт начал снижаться, входя в атмосферу. Тони активировал костюм.

— Пятница, ты меня слышишь?

— Да, мистер Старк, — отозвался ИИ.

Тони облегчённо выдохнул — работает.

— Набери Пеппер. Прямую связь не включай, скажи, чтобы летела в Ваканду. — Он вспомнил о Мэй и добавил: — Пусть прихватит миссис Паркер, адрес ей известен. Но звонить миссис Паркер не надо, я сам этим займусь.

— Будет сделано, сэр, — отрапортовала Пятница и вдруг спросила: — Я не получаю сигнала от костюма Питера Паркера. «Карен» отключена, сэр?

Невинный вопрос выбил Тони из колеи. Он повёл плечами, чувствуя нудную боль в тех местах, где сжимал его в объятиях Питер, и ответил:

— Питера Паркера больше нет. Ты в курсе последних новостей? На Земле ведь тоже исчезли люди?

— Да. У меня больше нет вопросов, сэр.

— Тогда выполняй распоряжения.

Пятница не была человеком, но Тони всё равно старался говорить мягче. Её относительно автономная часть, Карен, проводила с Питером много времени и очень к нему привязалась. Тони понимал, что даже искусственный интеллект может ощутить потерю. В конце концов, он сам писал основные эмоциональные паттерны Пятницы и делал её саморазвивающейся во всех смыслах.

— Есть, сэр, — ответила Пятница и умолкла.

Внизу показался стремительно приближающийся густой тропический лес. Небула и не подумала тормозить.

— Хэй, мы же…

Тони не успел договорить.

Звездолёт провалился сквозь буйную зелень. Вокруг прошла электрическая рябь, и Тони увидел раскинувшийся под ними город.

— Координаты верные.

Ехидства Небуле было не занимать.

Тони рассматривал приближающиеся небоскрёбы. Он и не представлял, что в Ваканде может быть что-то подобное, даже после заявления короля Т'Чаллы о сотрудничестве и передаче технологий. Технологии — да, но прятать от мира целую страну?!

Неожиданно Тони понял, почему все спецслужбы на свете не могли найти Стива Роджерса и сбежавших Мстителей. Лучшего убежища, чем Ваканда, просто не существовало.

— Если хочешь что-то спрятать, положи на виду, — прошептал Тони себе под нос.

Солнце отражалось от окон небоскрёбов Ваканды яркими бликами.

  


**Часть 3**

— Давай же! Пятница, траекторию!

Управлять «Милано» при посадке оказалось проще, чем Тони думал. Однако он сосредоточился на аккуратном приземлении, и смотреть в иллюминатор на встречающих было некогда.

Пусть выиграв каких-то пару минут, но Тони тянул время, не желая знать, скольких ещё потерял.

— Приземление успешно завершено, сэр.

Тони облегчённо вздохнул, глянул на Небулу. Та кивнула ему, и Тони выбрался из кресла, на ходу деактивируя броню. Спортивный костюм явно больше подходил для встречи старых друзей.

— Пятница, Пеппер вышла на связь?

Небула задержалась зачем-то, но Тони решил подождать. Выходить одному не хотелось.

— Мисс Поттс ответила, сэр, — доложила Пятница, сейчас она на пути к миссис Паркер. Желаете позвонить сейчас?

— Нет, чуть позже.

Тони отлегло от сердца — обе живы. Для начала неплохо.

Небула наконец подошла и встала рядом. Дверь звездолёта открылась. Тони зажмурился и прикрыл глаза рукой, привыкая к свету — в хвосте было достаточно темно.

Немного прозрев, он шагнул с аппарели и увидел, что к нему неуклюже бежит закованный в экзоскелет Роуди.

— Сукин ты сын! — выпалил тот, сгрёб Тони в охапку и обнял так крепко, что синяки, оставленные Питером, из ноющих стали болезненными.

Старый добрый Роуди.

— Пусти, задушишь, — прохрипел Тони, когда объятия уж чересчур усилились.

Роуди выпустил его и отступил назад. Глаза его подозрительно блестели, но сейчас было не до шуток на тему «парни не плачут».

— Я знал, что ты выберешься.

Тони поджал губы, не в силах выдавить даже подобие улыбки. Разумеется, Роуди не знал — он надеялся. Как когда-то в Афганистане: Тони взяли в плен, а Роуди пошёл против приказа, чтобы его найти. Потому что верил, чёрт подери.

Надо было что-то сказать, но Тони не успел придумать ни слова.

— Тони.

Этот голос часто снился ему после Берлина и Сибири. Он говорил с ним, бил по болевым точкам, обличал то, что Тони прятал сам от себя… Чтобы сбежать от него, Тони бросил спать. Много ночей он провёл, возясь с новыми костюмами, слушая старые интервью со Мстителями, непрерывно анализируя каждое слово, чтобы понять, в чём ошибся тогда, в две тысячи шестнадцатом.

Кто из них был не прав.

Обернуться и посмотреть Стиву в глаза оказалось легче, чем он думал. Всего один поворот головы — и…

— Кэп, ты что, в хипстеры записался?

Изначально Тони не собирался шутить. Но внушительная густая борода явно напрашивалась.

Стив улыбнулся — видно было, что через силу, но улыбнулся.

Лёд тронулся.

— Тони… Ты весь седой, — сказал Стив вместо приветствия.

Тони вздрогнул и еле сдержал первый порыв схватиться за волосы, чтобы потрогать.

— Несмешная шутка.

— Это не шутка, — из-за плеча Стива показалась Наташа, — ты правда седой, Старк.

Тони поднял руку, наугад вырвал волос и беспомощно посмотрел на тонкую серебристую ниточку в своих пальцах.

— Ну надо же, — сказал он, чтоб не молчать, выдавая потрясение, — мой имидж изменился, а я даже броню не перекрасил.

— А я думала, терранцы меняют цвет волос по желанию, — подала голос Небула.

— Я — Стив Роджерс, — тут же отреагировал кэп. — А как называть вас?

— Небула. Без семьи.

Их короткая беседа дала Тони шанс примириться с новым состоянием собственной шевелюры. Впрочем, седина не была проблемой — страшное ждало его дальше. По лицам Стива и Наташи он видел — масштабы сотворённого Таносом поистине вселенского бедствия больше, чем он мог себе представить. Роуди молчал, но выглядел ничуть не лучше.

Тянуть дальше не было смысла.

— Кто? — спросил он.

Уточнений не потребовалось.

— Баки, — с невыносимой болью в голосе ответил Стив.

Тони горько усмехнулся — какая ирония. Стив сражался за свою Спящую Красавицу со всеми, в том числе и с ним, а Танос взял и развеял её по ветру.

Ищи-свищи теперь того Баки.

Стив выглядел так, будто готов был шагнуть вперёд и обнять его, но Тони не спешил. Он долго думал о битве в Сибири, о той записи, что показал Земо. Понял — сразу, принял — постепенно: Джеймс Барнс был оружием под контролем Гидры. Как ракеты Старка. Тони справился с кошмарами, в которых железная рука сжималась на его собственном горле, и готовился дать Барнсу прощение при встрече. Судя по рассказам отца и хроникам военных лет, тот умел расположить к себе людей, а простить хорошего парня, не по своей воле творившего хуйню, не так уж и тяжело.

Простить Стива Тони пока не мог. Понимал, что тем двигало, но…

— Ванда, — продолжила Наташа страшный список, прерывая возникшую паузу, — Сэм, король Т'Чалла. Вижена Танос убил, вырвав камень.

Вижена было жаль — детище Альтрона, он носил в своей голове не только камень Разума, но и Джарвиса, одно из лучших творений Тони. За свою короткую жизнь Вижен успел стать другом каждому из Мстителей, кроме Питера — но с паучком они просто не встречались пока.

Боль нарастала.

— Тор пытался убить Таноса и почти сумел, — Стив говорил глухо, опустив взгляд, — но Танос успел щёлкнуть пальцами, и люди начали рассыпаться в пыль. А потом исчез вместе с перчаткой. Это всё, что мы знаем.

Тони кивал, с каждым словом Стива ощущая, как всё ближе подступает отчаяние.

Неотвратимое уничтожение? «Разумный» геноцид?

Фиолетовый ублюдок своего добился.

От осознания хотелось завыть в голос.

— Соберите всех, кто в состоянии думать. Я расскажу, что знаю. Птичка напела, что я выжил, чтобы спасти Вселенную, но не в одиночку же мне это делать, так что давайте, Мстители, общий сбор.

Его показная жизнерадостность никого не убедила. Стив переглянулся с Наташей, та кивнула, махнула Небуле и Роуди, убедившись, что они следуют за ней, и пошла к огромному сооружению, которое Тони по острым шпилям и общему ореолу величественности опознал как дворец.

— Ты идёшь? — Стив смотрел испытующе, но Тони не впервой было выдерживать его взгляд.

— Дай мне пару минут. Нужно позвонить кое-кому.

Стив кивнул.

Тони отвернулся. Ему требовалось прийти в себя.

Набираясь храбрости для предстоящего разговора, Тони понял, что лицом к лицу Мстители встречались с Человеком-Пауком лишь два года назад, в Берлине. Роуди даже проникся им, но он никогда не задавал Тони вопросов, зная, что если Тони захочет, то поделится, когда будет к этому готов. Стиву и Наташе не было дела до паренька из Квинса, готового умереть за них. Питер Паркер не интересовал никого из других супергероев, кроме Тони Старка, который и супергероем-то не был.

Проглотив неожиданную обиду за паучка, Тони сказал себе, что даже если он не готов, время рассказывать уже даже немного запоздало.

Глубоко вздохнув, Тони посмотрел в небо на едва заметную с земли сетку барьера.

— Пятница, звонок Мэй Паркер.

Гудки всегда заставляли его нервничать, но Мэй, похоже, ждала звонка и подняла трубку сразу.

— Алло? Питер?

Тони стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать. Боль — не от раны, нанесённой Таносом, но от пепла на собственных руках — почти снесла его с ног.

— Это Тони, Мэй, — выдохнул он.

— Старк? — голос Мэй дрогнул. — Питер с тобой? Он в порядке? Почему он не отвечает на звонки? Он же не… Скажи, что с ним всё хорошо, Старк. Скажи!

Тони молчал. Дышать стало больно, ветер жёг щёки холодом. Тони понял, что плачет.

Мэй на том конце тоже всхлипнула и прошептала:

— Старк, его убили?

— Нет, — каждое слово давалось с трудом, — он рассыпался в пыль. Как и половина вселенной.

Всхлипы прекратились так резко, что он решил, что связь прервалась.

— Старк… Половина вселенной? То есть, это не только у нас? Так они мертвы или нет?

— Нет, — Тони пока и сам не очень в это верил, но за его жизнь Стрэндж отдал камень Времени, а потому точно не стал бы лгать. — Мы пока разбираемся. Всё запутано, я даже сам не понимаю до конца, Мэй. Но точно знаю, что шанс есть. Мы всех вернём. Питер…

_«Я не хочу уходить, м'т'р Старк, пожалуйста…»_

Тони сжал кулаки. Слёзы жгли кожу, но он их не стирал.

— Я держал его на руках, когда это случилось. Я… Ты нужна мне здесь, Мэй. Прошу тебя.

Если она не согласится, они оба сойдут с ума в одиночестве. Может, хоть общие воспоминания о Питере не дадут им свихнуться.

— Мы должны знать, что Питер и вправду был, — Мэй не зря производила впечатление умной женщины, — конечно, я соберу вещи. Кто-то приедет?

— Да. Пеппер Поттс, глава моей компании, — Тони облегчённо вздохнул, — спасибо, Мэй.

— Делай, что должен, Старк. Ты уже спас его однажды, спасёшь и сейчас.

Она отключилась, не дав возможности возразить. Однажды? Тони мог насчитать как минимум два спасения, но Мэй-то откуда знать? Не рассказывает же ей Питер вообще всё?

Тут он вспомнил ещё кое о ком и выругался на собственную забывчивость.

— Пятница, Хэппи жив?

Мгновение до ответа Тони мучился чувством вины — подумать о Хэппи только сейчас было форменным свинством с его стороны.

— Да, сэр. Он помогает мисс Поттс со сборами.

Обошлось.

— Отлично. Харли Кинер?

Маленький протеже Тони давно вырос, закончил школу экстерном и работал в «Старк Индастриз», но каждый раз, когда дело касалось Хэппи, Тони вспоминал о Харли.

— Собирается вылетать с мисс Поттс. Составить список выживших, руководствуясь списком приоритетного наблюдения, сэр?

— Нет! — ужаснулся Тони. — Спасибо, Пятница.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Тяжело вздохнув, Тони посмотрел на «Милано» с лёгкой тоской — в любое другое время он бы с головой закопался в нутро звездолёта, но сейчас единственным, что он прихватил с собой оттуда, стал биорегенератор.

Синяки так и ныли, и Тони рассеянно потёр плечо.

_«Простите…»_

— Тебе не за что было просить прощения, Пит, — сказал он вслух, — а мне прощения и нет.

Отвернувшись от «Милано», он твёрдым шагом направился ко дворцу.

  


**Часть 4**

В холле навстречу Тони шагнули две лысые женщины, одетые в красное. Бросив скептический взгляд на копья в их руках, Тони хмыкнул.

— Меня ждёте, красотки?

— Тони Старк, тебя велено проводить в тронный зал.

— Ну так чего ждём? Ведите.

Женщины синхронно развернулись и, бряцая многочисленными золотыми украшениями, строевым шагом направились к лестнице. Тони поспешил за ними, исподтишка разглядывая всё вокруг.

Посмотреть было на что. Изнутри дворец выглядел не таким новым, как снаружи — значит, его построили раньше, чем на Западе появился схожий стиль архитектуры. Помимо явного декора, попадались необычные предметы, о назначении которых Тони мог только догадываться, пока не покрутит хорошенько в руках. Продвинутые технологии Ваканды, ха. Вон та ваза — точно трансформер.

Тони попытался уложить в голове всё, что узнал за сегодняшний день. На Земле есть свои маги, он был на другой планете, злодей вселенского масштаба знает его имя, его чуть не убили, половина жителей вселенной сгинула, и пока неизвестно, как вернуть, а Ваканда внезапно оказалась из тех немногих стран, которые внутри симпатичнее, чем снаружи.

Охуеть.

Тони мысленно попросил сам себя не выражаться, и ему внезапно стало легче. В конце концов, если случившееся и впрямь можно исправить, он сделает это. Стрэндж сказал, другого пути нет, а он просмотрел сколько там ёбаных вариантов исхода? То есть пока что всё, каким бы пиздецом это ни казалось, идёт по плану.

А если нет, Тони придумает ещё один план, который сработает. Или два.

Его провожатые тем временем остановились перед здоровенной деревянной дверью, встали по обе стороны от неё и и замерли, гулко стукнув древками копий о пол.

— Уже пришли? — уточнил Тони.

Ему никто не ответил. Что ж, по крайней мере, учтивостью вакандцы не отличаются. Или вакандийцы? Спросить бы у Пятницы… Внезапно поняв, что, отключая броню,  забыл оставить очки, Тони взялся за вертикальную ручку и толкнул оглушительно заскрипевшую дверь. На удивление лёгкую.

Тони восхищённо присвистнул — масштабы дворца в общем, конечно, и так впечатляли, но тронный зал оказался по-настоящему огромным. Не самым большим, что Тони видел, однако размеры впечатляли.

Посреди зала стояло внушительного вида пустующее кресло — наверняка трон.

— Приветствую тебя в стане наших друзей, Тони, сын Говарда!

Тор подошёл к нему, с широкой улыбкой распахивая объятия. Тони отмахнулся, протянул руку.

— Бросай свои божественные замашки. Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Хорошая стрижка.

— Постиг знания, убелившие твои волосы, как подобает истинному мудрецу, или это проявление любви к окрашивающим составам из ваших гипермаркетов?

 

Тони криво усмехнулся, признавая ничью.

Рукопожатие у Тора осталось столь же… Кгхм, божественным.

— Я представлю тебе наших союзников. — Всё-таки словарный запас Тора заставлял Тони хотеть засунуть его в Интернет на недельку-другую, чтобы поднабрался нормальной лексики — невозможно же слушать.

Все обернулись к ним. Тони оглядел присутствующих: уже встреченные им Стив, Наташа и Роуди, какой-то суровый мужик, похоже, из местных, в звериной шкуре (в двадцать первом веке — вот вам и прогрессивная Ваканда), Небула и вполне себе прямоходящий енот в заляпанном комбинезоне.

Минуточку, енот? Охуеть. Тони в Стране Чудес, блядь. Только енот вместо кролика.

— М'Баку, вождь племени Джабари.

Мужик в шкуре смотрел на Тони, как на чайку, утащившую у него из рук кусок любимого печенья.

— Здравствуй, Старк.

Тон его тоже дружелюбием не отличался.

— И тебе привет.

Тони с удовлетворением отметил, как М'Баку набычился в ответ на его показную легкомысленность. Мир рушится, а бесить людей всё так же приятно. Хоть что-то во вселенной не изменилось.

Тор указал на енота и сказал с дурацкой улыбкой:

— Этот кролик — Ракета. Мы вместе пережили приключения, и он мой новый друг.

Тони едва сдержал смех. А вот и кролик! Осталось дожить до Бравного Дня, надрать задницу Фиолетовой Королеве и вытащить сквозь замочную скважину Паучка с половиной населения вселенной заодно.

— Был ещё древо…

Тор вдруг помрачнел. Енот, заметив это, махнул Небуле, прерывая разговор, подошёл к ним и положил лапу Тору на бедро.

— Будет тебе, дружище, — вздохнул Ракета, повернулся и обратился уже к Тони, протягивая лапу: — Здорово, Старк. Имею, как говорится, честь твою во все дыры.

Тони хмыкнул, краем глаза заметив, как поморщился Стив. Плюс один пункт в копилку неизменного.

— И тебе не хворать, Ракета, — он аккуратно пожал лапу, чтобы не задеть острые на вид когти, — а ты, как оказалось, вовсе не лиса.

Ракета злобно зыркнул на усмехнувшуюся Небулу и смерил его хищным взглядом:

— Только попробуй пошутить чего про ваше терранское зверьё — мигом без яиц останешься.

Тони поднял руки в примиряющем жесте.

— Да никогда в жизни. Ты ж важный персонаж, у тебя имя есть.

Вообще пошутить он, конечно, мог, но Ракета выглядел серьёзным, а своими яйцами Тони пока что дорожил.

Оглушительно скрипнула дверь, и все поморщились. Да что они тут, специально петли не смазывают? Для пущей эффектности?

— Извините, что прерываю…

Тони обернулся на знакомый голос и почти с нежностью посмотрел на вошедшего в зал Брюса.

— Привет, — поздоровался он.

На душе моментально потеплело — в списке распылённых имени Беннера не назвали, но увидеть его во плоти и убедиться, что с ним всё хорошо, было приятно.

— Привет, — Брюс, как всегда, немного застенчиво улыбнулся ему, машинально коснувшись пальцем переносицы — наверняка скучал по своим старым очкам.

Точно. Очки.

Тони коснулся ладонью генератора наночастиц, сосредотачиваясь на нужном образе, и через несколько секунд уже надевал привычные очки. Пятница тут же настроилась на них, выводя показатели по умолчанию.

— А где тот парнишка? Человек-Паук, кажется? И… — Брюс сделал несколько шагов вперёд, потрясённо глядя на Тони, — ты поседел. Что произошло?

Ну надо же. Тони закрыл глаза и невесело улыбнулся. Брюс по-прежнему внимателен к мелочам, как никто другой.

— Нет больше паучка, — легкомысленность, пусть видимая, давалась нелегко: глубоко внутри Тони всё ещё отказывался верить, что происходящее реально, и он не проснётся через мгновение, задыхаясь в приступе панической атаки. — Рассыпался прямо у меня в руках, представляешь.

Брюс страдальчески изогнул брови, весьма точно выражая то, что у Тони было на душе, подошёл к нему и обнял. Тони осторожно положил руки ему на спину, уткнулся в плечо, сдерживая желание позорно разрыдаться. Такое с ним было дважды: после смерти родителей и когда Пеппер чуть не погибла.

Тони пугало то, как глубоко и крепко Питер засел в душе — его рвало на куски от боли, стоило хотя бы подумать о случившемся на Титане. Но пока что психика выдерживала, и Тони планировал дотянуть с истерикой до момента, когда сможет уединиться. Осознавание следует переживать в одиночестве.

Даже если Питера удастся вытащить, чему он всё ещё не нашёл подтверждения.

Он глубоко вдохнул и отстранился, благодарно кивнув Брюсу. Дружеская поддержка оказалась тем костылём, которого ему не хватало, чтобы крепче встать на ноги. В груди стало не так тесно — он снова мог дышать.

Тони обвёл глазами присутствующих: Роуди виновато смотрел в пол, наверняка жалея, что не спросил сразу, Стив и Наташа сконфуженно молчали.

— Стыдно? — спросил он, не особенно ожидая ответа. — А Пи… Паучок у меня ещё прощения просил. Я его просил не умирать, а он… — В последний момент голос едва не дал петуха, и Тони пришлось сделать паузу, — он, видите ли, не послушался.

Стив не мог не вставить свои пять центов.

— Тони, ты сам его…

Тони моментально вскипел и бросился на него. Так было легче, даже привычнее. Брюс перехватил его за руку, притормаживая, но Тони протащил его за собой, замерев прямо перед Стивом.

Он не собирался бить его. Пока.

— Если ты ещё раз откроешь рот, чтобы озвучить то, что я и без тебя знаю, Роджерс, клянусь, я вырву тебе язык голыми руками и даже бронёй не воспользуюсь, — Тони прорычал это Стиву в лицо и ткнул ему пальцем в грудь. — Как пиздеть про неизбежные потери и ответственность, так ты Первый, блядь, Мститель, а как дело коснулось твоего драгоценного Баки, напомнить, что ты сделал? Предал своих и сбежал!

Стив качнулся навстречу, и на нём тут же повисли Наташа и Роуди.

— Прекратите немедленно! — зашипела Наташа, обхватывая Стива поперёк груди.

— Ты не знаешь, что Баки пережил! — проорал он, упрямо придвинулся ближе, оказываясь с Тони лицом к лицу.

— Промывки мозгов от Гидры и длительные спячки в хрустальном гробу, — процедил Тони. Кэп что, серьёзно думал, что он такой дурак и не разберётся, имея прорву подсказок? — И не волнуйся на этот счёт, Чудовище, твою Красавицу я понял, хоть и простил не до конца, а ей, в принципе, теперь без разницы. Но Паучок, в отличие от тебя, завернутого в белый плащ Спасителя Земли, был рядом и пошёл за мной несмотря на то, что я ему запретил! Знаешь, почему?

— Почему? — рявкнул Стив.

— Потому что…

Тони замер. Он хотел повторить слова Питера про дружелюбного соседа, но неожиданно понял, что это ещё могло сойти как пафосная цитата, но не было настоящим объяснением. А что тогда было?

Тони вспомнил момент, когда хотел отправить Питера домой: активировал парашют, велел уходить. Питер не послушался. Продолжил прикрывать спину сначала на корабле, потом на Титане. Они были фактически одни там — Стрэндж не в счёт, он сразу сказал, что не станет жертвовать собой из-за них, пусть позже и изменил решение.

Ответ лежал на поверхности…

— Потому что знал, что рядом со мной больше никого нет, — очень спокойно проговорил Тони, внутренне ужасаясь открывшемуся пониманию. — Знал, что у меня не будет другого прикрытия. Он звал себя дружелюбным соседом Человеком-Пауком… Вот и стал им. Для меня.

Как и в день, когда в Берлине вырвал щит из рук Капитана Америки.

Не ради Земли или человечества. Ради него, Тони.

Стив поник и опустил голову, видимо, вспомнив о том, в каком положении оставил его, смотав удочки и спрятавшись в Ваканде.

— Прости.

Тони не поверил своим ушам.

— Что?

— Прости, — Стив поднял на него глаза, и Тони с изумлением понял, что кэп плачет, — я был неправ. Баки, он… Тоже прикрывал меня. Много раз. Я не знаю, насколько сильно ему жизнью обязан. Я потерял голову, разозлился, пытался его защитить, а потом было поздно возвращаться назад и быть Капитаном Америкой, а не Стивом Роджерсом… Прости меня, Тони.

Стив плакал искренне. Не заламывал руки, трагически всхлипывая — просто позволял слезам стекать по щекам и смотрел прямо в душу этими своим дохуя честными голубыми глазами.

Тони тряхнул плечом, освобождаясь от ослабевшей хватки Брюса, и шагнул вперёд, протягивая руку.

— Ладно. Будем считать, ты меня убедил. И вытри слёзы, несолидно Капитану Америка реветь как девчонка.

Наташа метнула в него ироничный взгляд, но промолчала.

Стив сжал его ладонь почти до хруста костей.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, вытирая щёки другой рукой, — после того, как… Как Баки исчез, я не мог смириться с этим. И не смирюсь, конечно, просто наконец дошло, что его нет.

Тони вздохнул. Простил-не простил, но работать со Стивом придётся. Поэтому, состроив сочувствующее лицо — переживать по-настоящему он и за себя-то пока не мог — Тони проворчал:

— Ну, может, не всё так плохо. Не заражай мне людей пессимизмом, кэп, эта хуйня очень сложно лечится, хотя я тут познакомился с одним доктором…

Хм. Кстати, о нём.

— Роуди, — Тони обернулся к другу, — ты помнишь того именитого хирурга, к которому мы хотели обратиться по поводу твоей травмы?

Роуди нахмурился, вспоминая.

— Э… Стивен Стрэндж, кажется?

— Он самый, — Тони невесело усмехнулся, — он тогда в аварию попал и не смог оперировать тебя. Я, как узнал, сразу взялся за проект экзоскелета, но не в этом дело. Угадай, как зовут Верховного Мага Земли?

Роуди посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Кого-кого?

— Верховного Мага Земли, — за Тони ответил Тор, — отличный парень, а уж как управляется с пивом… Загляденье! Он сражался вместе с тобой?

Тони хотел было рассказать, но встретился взглядом с откровенно охреневающим от их беседы М'Баку и скривился.

— Долгая история. И явно не для тронного зала. Слишком пафосно даже для меня. Тут есть какая-нибудь лаборатория или мастерская?

— Чёрт! — Брюс вдруг схватился за голову. — Лаборатория! Тони! Я же шёл, чтобы сообщить тебе новость!

— Какую новость? — Тони не нравились его интонации.

К плохим новостям он был ещё не готов, а хорошим — откуда им взяться?

— Прекрасную, — оживился Брюс, схватил его за руку и, глядя в глаза, проникновенно выложил: — Мы собрали код для восстановления Джарвиса.

Ну хоть одна хорошая новость. Стоп…

— Мы? — удивился он влух. — Так, нет, это подождёт. Веди, я хочу его видеть.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

В Ваканде, как оказалось, был свой научно-технологический комплекс. Совмещённые с мастерскими лаборатории, повсюду вибраниум… Тони глазел на всё это великолепие и отчаянно жалел, что рядом нет Питера. Тот бы сейчас болтал без умолку, задавая кучу вопросов, пытался всё облазить и сиял от счастья.

Впрочем, если Стрэндж не ошибся, Тони ещё успеет показать ему Ваканду. Пусть Паучок порадуется после возвращения.

— Не-е-ет, нет-нет-нет!

Навстречу их процессии бросилась худенькая девчушка возраста Питера и, раскинув руки в стороны, встала перед Тони.

— М'Баку, я согласилась на доктора Беннера, потому что Т'Чалла попросил, и с ним можно работать, но Старка я и близко сюда не подпущу!

— Это ещё почему? — ядовито поинтересовался Тони. — Боишься, украду какую-нибудь штуковину?

— Я ничего не боюсь! — вскинулась девчушка. — Но тебе нельзя видеть наши технологии! Ты их скопируешь!

— Ага, — хмыкнул он, — и вы потеряете свой военный потенциал. Бегу и падаю.

— Хватит!

Брюс выступил вперёд, взял девчушку за плечо. Та тряслась от негодования и явно не собиралась сдаваться без боя.

— Шури, — мягко начал Брюс, — Тони нужен нам, чтобы поработать с кодом Джарвиса. Это его технология. Вибраниум ваш, на него никто не претендует.

— Это ещё как сказать, — хмыкнул Ракета, пробуя когтем покрытую цветочными узорами стеклянную панель на стене.

От противного скрежещущего звука у Тони заныли зубы.

Шури ощерилась:

— А ну, лапы убрал!

Ракета пожал плечами, поднимая вышеупомянутые конечности, и сделал умильную мордашку.

— Да ладно, мне ж просто интересно было, что это за штука такая. А она для красоты. Скукота.

Тут же потеряв к нему всякий интерес, Шури вновь воинственно уставилась на Тони.

— Никакого Старка в моей лаборатории. Т'Чалла бы не позволил.

Брюс открыл рот для очередной оправдательной реплики, но Тони отстранил его, делая шаг к Шури. В конце концов, справлялся же он как-то с Питером?

— Мы неправильно начали. Итак, меня зовут Тони, — он протянул Шури руку, — Тони Старк. Гений, миллиардер, Железный человек. А кто ты?

_«Ах так, значит, выпендриваться будем? Тогда я Человек-Паук»._

— Шури, — у девчушки оказалась довольно крепкая для её телосложения хватка, — Шури Удаку. Главный специалист Ваканды по научно-технологическим разработкам.

Тони выгнул бровь.

— У Т'Чаллы что, такая юная симпатичная жёнушка? Ещё и умная?

Шури смерила его недоверчивым взглядом, проверяя, не шутит ли он, и вдруг истерически расхохоталась.

— Жёнушка! О, великая Баст! — Её затрясло.

Тони намётанным взглядом с ходу определил знакомые симптомы. Шагнул к Шури вплотную, заключая её в объятия.

— Дыши, — приказал он, — и считай вслух от двухсот пятидесяти до двухсот сорока.

Шури глубоко вдохнула.

— Двести-пятьдесят, двести-сорок-девять, две…

— Медленнее.

Все молчали, глядя, как Шури трепыхается у него в руках, честно пытаясь дышать. Тони помнил, как тяжело переносится первая паническая атака, когда ещё не знаешь, что с тобой происходит. Потом, несмотря на страх, всё равно легче — ты хотя бы уверен, что не умрёшь вот прямо сейчас.

Шури неосознанно цеплялась за него, совсем как Питер в последние минуты, давила на синяки, оставленные им. Тони искренне не понимал, что удерживает от панической атаки его самого.

— Двести пятьдесят. Двести сорок девять. Двести сорок восемь…

Она всхлипывала, постепенно успокаиваясь, но продолжала дрожать, как испуганный зайчонок. Тони гладил Шури по плечам, чувствуя неожиданное духовное родство с ней. Он случайно попал ей по свежей ране, напомнив о том, как много они потеряли, и Шури сорвалась в штопор — как Квилл на Титане, как Стив.

Как ещё предстояло ему самому.

Наконец она затихла. Залитая слезами, маленькая, хрупкая — но не жалкая. Тони чувствовал в Шури стержень, не позволяющий сломаться. Она не смогла бы кинуться так на защиту своих технологий, не обладая недюжинной силой духа.

— Эй, Шури Удаку, — позвал Тони осторожно, возвращая её в реальность, — всё в порядке?

— Да, — она всхлипнула и поспешно отстранилась, вытирая слёзы, — я в норме. Просто я Т'Чалле никакая не жена. Он мой брат, ясно?

На последних словах Шури вызывающе взглянула на него. Тони серьёзно кивнул.

— Ясно.

Она вздохнула и осмотрела всех, кто молча стоял вокруг всё это время и потрясённо наблюдал за тем, как Тони выхаживает её.

— Получается, я теперь тебе обязана, — проворчала Шури. — Но обещай ничего не копировать. Узнаю…

Тони махнул рукой.

— Да ладно. Я не упущу возможности поработать с тобой, если ты достаточно талантливый учёный, и не в моих правилах красть чужие технологии. Не забывай — я собрал мини-реактор, сидя в афганской пещере. В плену.

— У тебя был прототип в лаборатории, — запальчиво напомнила Шури. Видимо, в своё время тщательно покопалась, чтобы это нарыть.

Тем лучше — толковые люди пригодятся.

— Дома, не перед глазами. И, думаю, ты тоже не с нуля начинала, — парировал Тони.

Шури скривилась и умолкла. Видно было, что она не злится, но он попал точно в цель.

— Хорошо, — подал голос Брюс, — а теперь-то мы можем показать Тони код?

— Да, — Шури развернулась и направилась вглубь лаборатории, — идём.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Когда Тони увидел просторное помещение, выходящее окнами на вибраниумные шахты, он признал, что Шури не была так уж неправа на его счёт. Всё вокруг вызывало интерес и тысячу вопросов. Будь сейчас мирное время, Тони оккупировал бы эту лабораторию, подключил к делу Шури и ПЯТНИЦу, и они бы двигали технический прогресс гиперпространственными прыжками.

Мысль как появилась, так и пропала, когда взгляд наткнулся на лежащего на столе Вижена. Безжизненное посеревшее тело, во лбу — дыра с рваными краями. Один только вид причинял боль.

— Вот, — Брюс подошёл к длинному интерактивному столу и провёл над ним рукой, — всё, что нам удалось собрать.

Уставившись на рассыпанные в воздухе оранжевые обрывки знакомого кода, Тони на мгновение ощутил дежавю. Другой стол, другая лаборатория, другой враг… Танос был не первым, кто пытался уничтожить Джарвиса. Но даже он не довёл дело до конца.

— Здравствуй, старина, — прошептал Тони, приблизившись к столу, и ласково провёл пальцами по островкам букв и цифр.

Строчки, как намагниченные, потянулись к его руке. Тони улыбнулся.

— Я анализировала его структуру, — Шури неслышно подошла и встала сбоку, — но не смогла собрать ни одним алгоритмом.

Тони хмыкнул. Даже продвинутым технологиям Ваканды шифр Джарвиса оказался не по зубам.

— Потому что собрать его могу только я.

Он сцепил пальцы в замок и выгнул ладони наружу, расцепил, потряс кистями, разгоняя кровь. Цокнул языком, вглядываясь в обрывки кода, ища ключевой отрезок. Найдя,поместил в центр, добавил ещё несколько, заново формируя ядро искусственного интеллекта…

Тони собирал Джарвиса как паззл, который складывал хоть и давно, но много раз. Часть кода не принадлежала ему, но Тони прекрасно помнил процесс создания Альтрона и знал, куда помещать «лишние» кусочки. Вкрапления совсем незнакомых символов, вероятно, принадлежали камню Разума. Тони добавил и их, ни разу не ошибившись со структурой.

Постепенно над столом росла сияющая мягким оранжевым светом сфера. Когда последний буквенно-числовой сегмент встал на место, Тони увеличил сферу, быстро проглядывая на предмет ошибок. Вызвал голографическую клавиатуру.

— У каждого моего творения есть уникальные участки кода, — начал объяснять он, — своеобразный шифр для своих. Если ИскИн — или любая другая программа — выйдут из строя, ключевая последовательность автоматически удалится. Функциональность можно восстановить, только добавив нужное снова. Дёшево и сердито, но в качестве защиты авторских прав работает безотказно.

Закончив очередную строчку, он на миг скосил глаза на Шури. Та стояла, приоткрыв рот, с восхищением уставясь на сферу, и заметив его взгляд, просияла.

— Признаю, это ге-ни-аль-но!

Тони усмехнулся, искоса глянув на прячущего улыбку Брюса, дописал последний участок. Подставил его в нужное место.

— А то. Джарвис, — голос Тони чуть дрогнул на имени, которое он так давно не произносил, — протокол «Проснись и пой».

Сфера пошла рябью, участки кода двинулись и рывками заскользили вдоль друг друга, цепляясь и перестраиваясь. Как шестерёнки часового механизма, только намного сложнее.

Шури тронула его за локоть:

— Голосовая активация настроена только на тебя?

Глаза её горели искренним интересом.

— А на кого ещё? — соврал он, наблюдая за движением сегментов кода с нескрываемой гордостью. — Джарвис, подай сигнал, как только придёшь в себя.

Некоторое время было тихо. Потом из динамиков стола раздался голос:

— Мистер Старк?

Обращение царапнуло, но Тони заставил себя игнорировать это. Он ни о чём другом думать теперь не мог, но если получится, Питера он вытащит. Пока что главное, что Джарвис вернулся.

Глазам стало горячо — хоть кого-то удалось спасти от Таноса.

— Да, Джарвис, я здесь. Ты понимаешь, где сейчас находишься?

— В Ваканде, — знакомый голос печально вздохнул, — я помню. Танос получил Камень?

— Да.

— Мне жаль.

Тони кивнул, обдумывая, как сообщить ему остальные новости. Вижен не застал рассыпания половины вселенной, а, значит, непременно последуют вопросы.

— Ванда здесь?

И впрямь, чего ждать? Брюс с тревогой посмотрел на Тони, но он не волновался. Джарвис сильный мальчик, справится. Тони когда-то создавал его большей частью с себя, а сам он пока держался. Да и Дарвис с тех пор подрос. Даже подружку за…

— Танос собрал все камни и распылил половину населения вселенной щелчком пальцев. Ванде не повезло.

Джарвис долго молчал.

— Моё тело… уничтожено?

— Нет, — Тони пригляделся к нему, прикидывая сроки ремонта, — всего лишь повреждено, но не критично. За пару дней настроим, заменим источник энергии, раз камень отобрали.

—Полагаю, арк-реактор?

Джарвис сейчас не мог его видеть, но Тони тепло улыбнулся.

— Разумеется. Рад, что ты вернулся.

По сфере пробежала волна сильной ряби. Сегменты ускорили движение.

— Я тоже… Сэр. Каковы наши потери?

От этого «сэр» у Тони потеплело на душе, несмотря на то, что он должен был сказать. Тони медленно вдохнул и перечислил сухой список имён.

— Сейчас будет совещание по насущному вопросу «Как навалять фиолетовому ублюдку и всё исправить». Думаю, ты должен поучаствовать.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Тони отвернулся от сферы и обратился к Шури.

— Уже пыталась починить тело Вижена?

Та кивнула.

— У меня есть все схемы и пара вариантов перестройки. Ткани — из вибраниума; я сумела воссоздать матрицы, так что можем начать хоть сейчас. Единственный вопрос в источнике энергии, но мы с Брюсом уже работаем в этом направлении.

— Отлично. Чуть позже займёмся. Сейчас нужно проверить, что у нас вообще есть.

Тони сделал несколько шагов и обвёл глазами всех, до того державшихся поодаль, чтобы не мешать им с восстановлением кода.

Стив и Нат. Роуди. Тор. М'Баку и Шури. Ракета и Небула. Как же поредел их строй.

Надо бы узнать, что там с Клинтом и этим, как его… Человеком-муравьём. Но это ждёт.

— Итак, что мы знаем о камнях Бесконечности? Кроме очевидного.

Тор поднял руку, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Позволь мне, Тони, — дождавшись согласного кивка, он продолжил, — существует шесть камней, отвечающих каждый за свой аспект бытия.

Шури пробормотала что-то явно неприличное, глядя мимо него, Тони краем глаза уловил движение и обернулся. Джарвис, похоже, уже чувствовал себя здесь как дома: перехватил управление частью систем и вывел над столом объёмное изображение перчатки со всеми камнями.

Тор подошёл к столу.

— Спасибо, Вижен. — Он ткнул в голубой огонёк. — С камнем Пространства многие из вас уже сталкивались.

Все приблизились, чтобы видеть картинку, и поэтому Тони смог заметить, как помрачнел Стив.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Тессеракт.

Тор кивнул и продолжил.

— Это камень Реальности, — палец указал на красную искорку, — его я оставил на Забвении у Коллекционера. Вероятно, Танос забрал его силой, как и камень Пространства.

Тони вспомнил утренний рассказ Брюса о судьбе асгардцев, охранявших Тессеракт, и его передёрнуло. Что ж, половина землян хотя бы просто тихо рассыпались. А вот что теперь осталось от сородичей Тора…

— Камень Разума дал Вижену жизнь, — Джарвис подсветил нужный элемент изображения, — но с его же помощью Локи подчинил своим замыслам Соколиного глаза и Эрика Селвига.

— А фиолетовой хренотенью мы надрали зад одному синему мудаку из прихлебателей Таноса. — Ракета сплюнул и криво усмехнулся. — Мы — это Стражи Галактики, если что. Синяя сучка тогда ещё дралась против нас.

Тони невольно взглянул на Небулу, но та не обратила на реплику Ракеты ни малейшего внимания. Привыкла, наверное.

— Камень Силы, да. — Тор коснулся фиолетового огонька, а потом указал на оранжевый, чуть темнее по оттенку, чем камень Разума. — А это камень Души. Я не знаю, где он хранился.

— Я знаю. — Небула сложила руки на груди. — Танос взял с собой Гамору и улетел на Вормир. Вернулся с камнем. Один.

— Гаморы нет? — Тор выглядел опечаленным, — я думал, она рассыпалась, раз не прилетела с вами. Мне жаль твою сестру.

Небула посмотрела на него с интересом.

— С чего ты взял, что она мне сестра?

— Вы похожи. — Тор невесело усмехнулся. — Как я и мой брат.

Тони хотел было спросить, каким это местом они похожи, но тут до него дошло, что он ничего не знает о судьбе Локи, и он промолчал. Слишком много боли читалось во взгляде Тора, чтобы не предположить очевидное.

— Остаётся камень Времени, — Тор ткнул в зелёную искорку и посмотрел на Тони. — Ты упомянул о волшебнике Стивене.

— Да.

Тони коротко пересказал произошедшее на Титане. Его внимательно слушали, не перебивая и не задавая вопросов. Вот всегда бы так.

— Он сказал, что не было другого пути, и рассыпался, — Тони помолчал, собираясь с силами, — Паучок тоже. Он долго сопротивлялся — регенерация, наверное, постаралась. Успел дойти до меня и поговорить напоследок.

Тор шагнул к нему и крепко сжал многострадальное плечо.

— Я не знал того, о ком ты скорбишь, но соболезную твоей утрате.

Тони кивнул.

— Я думаю, Стрэндж не просто так купил мне жизнь ценой камня. Он смотрел в будущее, всё видел и поставил на меня — значит, у нас есть шанс. Ты не знаешь, могли ли все они?.. Как их?..

Тор развёл руками:

— Увы. По свойствам камней Бесконечности я не специалист. Не уверен, но думаю, что они исчезли из-за камня Души. Точнее сказать может только тот, кто изучал старинные трактаты.

— Например, какой-нибудь маг-библиотекарь?

Тони хмыкнул, заметив недоумение на лицах окружающих.

— Ты, — Тор выглядел воодушевлённым, — знаешь кого-то?

— Вонг, друг Стрэнджа. Бывал у него в резиденции?

— В Нью-Йорке?

— Да.

— Бывал, — Тор чуть улыбнулся, — и был радушно принят.

Тони вспомнил его ремарку про пиво и кивнул.

— Вот и отлично. Слетай, пригласи его погостить в Ваканде. Не думаю, что в нынешних условиях он откажется.

— Но Радужный мост перемещает только с планеты на планету, — Тор нахмурился, — ладно. Заодно проверю, как там Брунгильда.

— Завёл подружку? — поддел его Тони.

К его удивлению, Тор стушевался и слегка покраснел.

— Не уверен. Вроде того.

Тони присвистнул — ничего себе новости!

— Оттуда придём порталом, — Тор отступил от стола на пару шагов, — так что ждите. Я скоро.

— Бывай, — махнул на него Ракета, — если что — мы здесь, частоту моего коммуникатора ты знаешь.

Тор кивнул и направился к выходу.

— Итак, — обратился Тони к остальным, — чем займём сегодняшний вечер?

Судя по короткому смешку, отсылку оценил только М'Баку. Вот уж от кого Тони не ожидал.

  


**Часть 5**

Ближе к ночи пришлось признать: в лабораториях Шури чертовски комфортно. Не то, конечно, что дома в Малибу, но вкусная еда, отличные инструменты и хорошая компания делали своё дело.

Тони как раз полушутя ругался с Брюсом насчёт места установки реактора — в голову или в грудь, когда Шури активировала свой браслет.

Подвижный песок был отличной идеей, хотя старые-добрые проекции всё равно нравились Тони больше.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Шури у голограммы стражницы.

— К барьеру приблизился квинджет, моя принцесса. Шлют на всех частотах запрос о посадке.

Тони оживился:

— Это ко мне. Пропустите их.

— Сколько человек на борту? — подозрительность Шури никуда не делась.

— Пятеро, — ответил Тони до того, как стражница смогла вставить хоть слово, — две женщины и двое мужчин, плюс пилот. Я прав?

Стражница сердито посмотрела вбок, но его, разумеется, не увидела.

— Прав.

— Кто это? — теперь Шури изучающе смотрела на Тони.

— Пеппер Поттс, Мэй Паркер, Хэппи Хоган и Харли Мэттьюс. Плюс кто-то из охраны, наверное.

Практически вся семья в сборе.

Кроме Питера.

— Впустите квинджет.

Шури отключила браслет и вздохнула.

— Ваканда, хоть и открытая страна, всё же не проходной двор, Старк.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, моя принцесса, — нарочито почтительно произнёс Тони и со смехом увернулся от полетевшего в него вполне прозаичного гаечного ключа.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

Роуди по пути он не поймал, поэтому встречать гостей отправился в одиночку. Мельком заметив своё отражение в стеклянной стене, Тони создал из наночастиц кепку и надел на голову, тщательно закрыв волосы. Пугать внезапно изменившимся окрасом потерявшую племянника Мэй и Хэппи, с его больным сердцем, он не хотел.

Квинджет «Старк Индастриз» среди вибраниумных монстров Ваканды выглядел, как Дубина в окружении брони. Сравнение царапнуло Тони — он не попросил Пеппер привезти Дубину. Ему бы пригодилась его верная неуклюжая клешня.

За лобовым стеклом Тони разглядел серьёзное лицо Харли: Пеппер, как всегда, перестраховалась, взяв его с собой. Интересно, кто тогда пятый?

Харли мягко, ласково развернул самолёт, заглушил двигатель. Он делал это легко, и Тони невольно восхищался им. За годы, прошедшие с их приключений в Роуз Хилл, тот успел закончить школу и стать стажёром в «Старк Индастриз». Пацан оказался ещё умнее, чем рассчитывал Тони, но научную карьеру строил постольку поскольку. Любил Харли — небо и самолёты.

Тони понимал его, как никто другой.

Трап медленно опустился. Тони заметил в глубине салона Пеппер, но сейчас его внимание было нужнее в другом месте.

Мэй Паркер, ссутулившаяся, с опухшим от слёз лицом, стояла у самого выхода, нервно перебирая пальцами ремешок на лямке смутно знакомого рюкзака. Едва вспомнив, где он видел такой в последний раз, Тони глубоко вдохнул.

«Ты нужен ей. Соберись».

— Мэй.

Та поправила очки и, кажется, только теперь заметила, что трап уже опустился.

— Старк.

Её голос звучал жалобно — да и каких душевных сил хватило бы сдержать такую боль? Тони спасала только огромная практика в сокрытии эмоции от окружающих.

Мэй оглянулась, кого-то поджидая, и он увидел полного мальчишку. Развели детский сад. Друг Питера — Да как же его?! — подошёл к Мэй и аккуратно взял под руку, помогая спуститься с трапа.

— Нэд Лидс, — тихонько подсказала, Пятница.

Точно. Тот самый Нэд, который «мистер Старк, я не один «ходунки» взламывал, мне Нэд помог. Возьмёте его на стажировку? Он правда крутой, намного круче меня!». Тони вздохнул: надо было тогда отказать.

Мэй подошла к нему. В руках она сжимала спортивную сумку, на плече висел рюкзак. Нэд тоже не был налегке.

— Ну привет, взломщик от бога, — поздоровался Тони, протягивая Нэду руку.

Тот пожал её без раздумий и затараторил:

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк. Питер так много о вас рассказывал. Это же ничего, что я здесь?

Тони не знал, почему Мэй взяла его с собой, но догадывался. Нэд напомнил ему кое-кого скоростью речи и стилем изложения.

— Друзья Питера — мои друзья. Тем более мне, возможно, пригодится твой хакерский талант.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Глаза у Нэда тоже были заплаканные, просто при его внешности заметить это оказалось сложнее.

Хэппи спустился и встал рядом, держа в руках коробку с каким-то оборудованием. Тони кивнул ему, указывая на дворец.

— Нэд, мне нужно перекинуться парой слов с прекрасными дамами, так что вы с Хэппи идёте до местной королевской резиденции пока что без нас. Но мы скоро.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Нэд ловко подхватил у Хэппи коробку и бодро зашагал ко дворцу. Хэппи, ворча, вернулся в самолёт за ещё одной коробкой.

Тони слегка улыбнулся, глядя на «причинение добра» в стиле Питера.

— У него вся семья в пыль рассыпалась: родители и маленькая сестрёнка. Он пришёл ко мне сразу после твоего звонка, а я… Я не смогла его оставить.

Мэй смотрела Нэду вслед. В глазах её стояли слёзы.

— Ты всё правильно сделала. Не беспокойся.

Тони опустил глаза. Лямка рюкзака Питера крепко, будто рука, обхватывала плечо Мэй.

— Питер сбросил мне смс, где забрать рюкзак, пока добирался до парка, — пояснила она, проследив направление взгляда Тони, — их у него столько украли, а мы не так богаты, чтобы покупать новые, знаешь ли…

Её губы задрожали, и Тони плюнул на все свои правила о неприкосновенности личного пространства. Мэй — потрясающая женщина, воспитавшая потрясающего паучка. Чёрта с два Тони откажет ей в утешении.

— Иди сюда, — он раскрыл руки в приглашающем жесте.

Мэй подалась навстречу, уронив рядом сумку, но так и не выпустив рюкзак. Тони взял её за кисть, вцепившуюся в лямку, мягко разжал судорожную хватку побелевших от напряжения пальцев. Аккуратно поставил его на землю и обнял Мэй.

Её руки тут же легли на его плечи, в точности повторяя объятия Питера. Мэй не давила сильно, но Тони крепко стиснул зубы, сдерживая болезненный стон.

_«Мистер Старк, пожалуйста!»_

Тревога и дрожь — предвестники панической атаки — были близко. Но пока недостаточно.

— Тони.

Он оглянулся на голос. Пеппер, держась за руку Харли, спускалась по трапу.

— Здравствуй, Харли. Пеп, — хрипло поприветствовал их Тони, поглаживая Мэй по спине, — как твои дела?

Пеппер поджала губы.

— Неплохо, учитывая то, что я всё ещё здесь. А у тебя?

Тони напрягся.

— Просто супер. Харли?

— Нормально, мистер Старк, — пожал плечами тот.

Мэй тут же отпустила Тони и отступила на шаг.

— Куда мне идти?

— Я тебя провожу. Сдам с рук на руки здешним амазонкам, с ними не пропадёшь.

Мэй кивнула, глядя на него как на последнего члена своей семьи.                    

Что ж, отчасти так и было. Но только отчасти.

Тони через силу улыбнулся ей.

— Мэй, надежда на возвращение Питера и остальных есть. История долгая, я всё тебе расскажу, но позже, а то пока не очень складно выходит. Идёт?

— Идёт.

Мэй была растеряна и подавлена, но стоило Тони предложить помощь с сумкой, отказалась.

Фирменное паркеровское упрямство.

Кажется, он считал вещи, которые не изменились со щелчком Таноса? Так вот ещё одна.

Тони не стал давить. Он проводил Мэй ко входу во дворец, представил ожидавшей там стражнице. Нэд стоял рядом с ней, любуясь исподтишка профилем вакандийской воительницы.

Тони попросил:

— Обустройте, пожалуйста, моих друзей в отдельной комнате. Хорошо?

Стражница, как всегда, презрительно посмотрела на него:

— Принцесса Шури уже распорядилась выделить им покои.

— Вот это да, — нервно хихикнула Мэй, приобнимая Нэда за плечи, — мы попала в сказку. Злой волшебник заколдовал полмира, но ещё неизвестно, каким будет конец.

— Постараюсь сделать его хорошим, — пообещал Тони. — Идите.

Убедившись, что Мэй и Нэд в надёжных руках, он обернулся. Пеппер подходила ко дворцу в сопровождении Хэппи и Харли.

Чудно.

Едва войдя, Пеппер тут же приступила к делу.

— Надо поговорить, Тони.

Не зря он всё-таки назначил её директором Старк Индастриз. Въедливая, умная. Даже если он не выйдет из дальнейшей борьбы с Таносом живым, ему есть, на кого оставить Землю.

— Хорошо, давай поговорим. Привет, Хэппи!

Тони протянул ему руку. Хэппи насупился, но пожал.

— Сколько раз повторять, Тони: предупреждай, если ввязываешься во что-то опасное!

Тони поморщился:

— Ой, Хэппи, не начинай. Сам справляюсь, супергерой я или где?

— А если костюм выйдет из строя? — Тот не успокаивался. — Ты постоянно забываешь о том, что ты уязвим. Стоит сломать твою броню, за тобой дело не станет!

— Поэтому это очень крепкая броня.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, — очень вовремя поздоровался Харли.

Тони рассеянно кивнул ему, пожал протянутую руку.

— Здорово, малец. Как жизнь?

Улыбка на губах Харли была вполне искренней.

— Всё путём.

Вдруг Пеппер подступила к нему на шаг и ухватила кепку за козырёк.

— Не на…

Поздно.

— Господи, Тони!

Вот такой реакции он и хотел избежать.

Прижав к груди злосчастную кепку обеими руками, Пеппер с ужасом смотрела на его волосы. Потянулась к ним рукой. Тони увернулся.

— С чего такой шум? Всего лишь сменил имидж, давно пора.

— Что случи…

Пеппер не договорила — резко перевела взгляд Тони за спину. Он тоже обернулся и сразу кинулся вперёд, вместе с Харли подхватывая под руки оседающего на пол Хэппи.

В голове билось: ну что, довёл? Довёл-таки, чёрт возьми. Идиот, не мог придумать ничего лучше кепки?

Тони осторожно повёл Хэппи к стене, благо, было недалеко, и усадил на пол. Пеппер подскочила, быстро зашарила по карманам его пиджака, выцепила из правого пузырёк.

— Сколько? — нервно спросил Тони.

Но Пеппер уверенно вытряхнула одну себе на ладонь. Хэппи открыл рот, и Пеппер втолкнула таблетку ему под язык.

Минуты, пока Хэппи медленно и глубоко дышал, держась за грудь, показались Тони вечностью. Потом Хэппи протянул руку и схватил его за предплечье.

— Парнишка, Паркер… Был с тобой там… Из-за него?

Тони отвёл глаза, но Хэппи лишь крепче сжал пальцы.

— Это насовсем? То, что произошло со всеми? Или можно исправить?

— Собираюсь.

Хэппи похлопал его по руке. Тони удивлённо посмотрел на него. Тот улыбался.

— Ты всегда гнёшь мир под себя, босс. Спаси вселенную, если есть шанс. А то, знаешь, у нас половина службы безопасности превратилась в пыль.

Кто о чём, а Хэппи о своём. Плюс один к неизменному в мире.

Тони улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Сделаю, что смогу, старина.

Позади раздались быстрые шаги. Он обернулся — из-за поворота показалась вернувшаяся стражница.

— Врача, срочно! — велел Тони.

На этот раз она только кивнула, активируя браслет.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

Остаться наедине с Пеппер удалось не сразу. Сначала Тони помог Хэппи обустроиться в придворном госпитале, где тем занялась пугающе заинтересованная Шури. Потом состоялся переезд оставшихся коробок с инструментами и вещами Тони в его комнату.

— Какие нахрен покои, — огрызнулся он, когда стражница назвала так небольшую спальню с прилегающими к ней помещениями, — мы не в диснеевском мультике.

По крайней мере, его не проткнули копьём за такую дерзость. Но Тони подозревал, что стражница бы не отказалась от возможности это сделать.

Пеппер, впрочем, не спешила обустраиваться на новом месте.

— Фонд ликвидации последствий требует моего внимания, компания тоже. Надолго я не останусь, ты же понимаешь.

— Хотя бы переночуешь?

Тони не питал особой надежды: переубедить Пеппер редко удавалось.

Та вздохнула. Присела на кровать.

— Расскажешь о том, что было, когда связь прервалась?

Тони сложил руки на груди и прислонился к стене напротив Пеппер.

— Мы полетели на Титан с Паучком и местным магом, Стрэнджем. Там встретили компанию придурков, называвших себя Стражами. Потом явился придурок с побрякушками Бесконечности, Танос. Мы ему почти наваляли, но только почти. Мы проиграли, Танос смылся, все рассыпались. Конец истории.

— А Питер?

Пеппер была одной из немногих, кто знал, как на самом деле зовут Человека-Паука.

— Питер — последним. У меня на руках.

Она смотрела влажными глазами и с самым ужасным выражением лица. Тони терпеть этого не могу, но Пеппер упрямо продолжала его жалеть.

— Тони, я знаю, как ты относился к мальчику. Он был тебе как сын.

— Друг, — автоматически поправил Тони, погружаясь в воспоминания.

Иногда Питер забегал на базу — потренироваться или поработать в мастерской. Тогда Тони проводил с ним много времени. Они ели пиццу, обсуждали усовершенствования брони или паутины, новый фильм и вообще кучу всякой чепухи, которую Тони давно перевёл в разряд «можно изредка, когда ну совсем нечего делать». Питер отвлекал его от тяжёлых мыслей, что Земля не готова дать серьёзный отпор. С ним Тони мог быть спокойным — хотя бы на то время, что Питер был на базе.

Тони его не опекал. Да, пытался подсказывать, защищать по мере сил, но ничего отцовского, боже упаси.

— Ты без умолку говорил о нём, — продолжала тем временем Пеппер, — пока не нашёл. Потом следил, будто Питер мог сбежать и натворить что-то, хотя сам же считал его слишком ответственным. Ты даже дал ему мою футболку, когда заявился в повреждённом костюме сразу после боя!

Он молчал — всё было правдой. До того случая Тони никогда не брал вещи Пеппер, но забытая ею футболка так кстати оказалась в мастерской. Накануне возле того верстака они с Пеппер занимались сексом, затем её вызвали на деловую встречу…

— Я понимаю, Тони. Я всё понимаю.

Пеппер встала и подошла к нему. Обняла за плечи. Заглянула в глаза.

— Но остаться с тобой не могу.

Тони с болью посмотрел на неё.

— Почему, Пеп?

Та грустно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Мир объят хаосом, Тони. Половина правительств обратилась в пыль, включая президента. Люди в панике. Им нужна сильная рука, нужен кто-то, кто решит хотя бы часть их проблем.

— Лидер, — тихо сказал Тони.

Пеппер молча кивнула.

— Хочешь предложить миру свою кандидатуру, Пеп?

— Боже упаси. Меня попросили.

— Оу.

Тони погладил её по щеке. Пеппер вздохнула.

— Да. Я тогда ещё не знала, где ты, жив ли ещё… Ничего, что я согласилась?

— Ты всегда могла принять нужное решение. Они не ошиблись, выбрав тебя. Как и я.

— Ох, Тони…

Она обняла его за шею, поцеловала в щёку. Его хрупкая, невероятно сильная Пеппер.

— Не надо, — Тони положил руки ей на бёдра, притягивая ближе, — не надо, родная. Я уже взрослый, как-нибудь справлюсь. Ты будешь полезней там, я — здесь. У каждого своё предназначение.

Тело Пеппер было горячим даже сквозь одежду — вывести Экстремис из её организма так и не удалось. Но они стабилизировали его, и Тони знал, что Пеппер может себя в случае чего защитить.

— Я не хочу тебя оставлять.

Пеппер всегда была искренней с ним.

— Всё хорошо. Просто ужин снова откладывается на неопределённый срок. Ты же не против?

Тони взял её руку в свою и нежно поцеловал раскрытую ладонь.

— Я люблю тебя, Тони.

Пеппер потянулась к его губам. Поцелуй вышел ласковым, почти лишённым романтики.

— Я тебя тоже, Пеп.

— Пообещай мне, что не станешь рисковать собой понапрасну.

Тони скрестил за спиной пальцы.

— Обещаю.

Пеппер поцеловала его в лоб.

— Я буду звонить вам с Хэппи и проверять, как ваши дела. Хорошо?

Тони кивнул.

— Можно тебя проводить?

— Конечно.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

Харли стоял на ступенях, ведущих ко дворцу, и жевал жвачку, выдувая розовые пузыри. Увидев приближающихся Тони и Пеппер, он выкинул её и открыл дверь, выпуская их.

— Крадёшь у меня последнего протеже? — пошутил Тони, обнимая Пеппер за талию.

Харли пожал плечами:

— Простите, мистер Старк, но мисс Поттс я сейчас нужнее.

Пеппер мягко улыбнулась.

— У меня осталось не так много людей, на которых я могу положиться, Тони. Харли в их числе.

— Опять разводишься со мной?

Тони усмехнулся. Пеппер наоборот нахмурилась.

— Мы, кажется, поговорили насчёт необдуманных рисков.

Он поднял руки, оправдываясь:

— Я не умираю. Всё хорошо. Но Харли, ты точно всё обдумал?

Тот поднял взгляд на звёзды.

— Разумеется, мистер Старк. Ещё в тот вечер, когда вы уехали, не взяв меня с собой. Тогда я решил, что пойду, если вы позовёте. Но мисс Поттс вас опередила.

Тони вздохнул и чмокнул Пеппер в щёку.

— И везде-то ты успеваешь, дорогая. Ну что ж, береги её, пацан.

Он протянул руку, и Харли пожал её.

— А вы берегите себя, мистер Старк. Мисс Поттс?

— Да, сейчас.

Пеппер обняла его на прощание, и Тони почему-то на миг показалось, что это последний раз, когда он видит её. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя дурные мысли, и поцеловал Пеппер.

— Позвони, если буду нужен.

— Разумеется.

Пеппер улыбнулась ему и отвернулась к Харли, опираясь на услужливо подставленный локоть.

Тони, засунув руки в карманы брюк, проводил её взглядом и наблюдал, как взлетает квинджет. Харли промигал «До свидания» азбукой Морзе, взревели двигатели.

Только когда квинджет стал невидимой точкой на звёздном вакандийском небе, Тони пошёл обратно.

Его ждала Мэй.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

— Никогда не думала, что буду жить во дворце.

Мэй погладила шёлковое покрывало на своей кровати и вздохнула.

Тони уже пересказал ей обо всём, что было на Титане. Исходя из рекомендаций психотерапевтов, с каждым разом это должно было бы даваться легче, но легче не становилось. Мэй стойко выслушала историю — видимо, успела достаточно взять себя в руки, и теперь они молчали. Накатила усталость. Не спать сутками Тони умел, но со времени последнего отдыха он, казалось, прожил целую жизнь. Перегрузился впечатлениями.

Он потёр глаза — под веки будто песка насыпали. Резало немилосердно.

— И что я буду здесь делать? — с болью в голосе спросила Мэй. — Я не училась этикету и недостаточно гениальна, чтобы тебе чем-то помочь. Я даже не уволилась…

— Документы подготовит Пеппер. Считай, что я беру тебя на работу.

— Работу?

Тони немного подумал — не одному ему нужно было чем-то занять руки.

— Ассистентом в мастерской. Я не взял своих роботов. Что-то подержать или подать, сделать кофе, поддакивать моим рассуждениям…

Быть рядом. Он не озвучил, но Мэй и так поняла.

— Хорошо. Но я же не разбираюсь в инструментах и всяком таком?

— Оу, совсем забыл… — Тони сосредоточился на нужном образе, и генератор наночастиц сформировал на его ладони очки, похожие на те, что висели у Мэй на вырез. — Тебе поможет Пятница, мой искусственный интеллект.

Тони подал ей очки. Мэй аккуратно взяла их за дужки, примерила.

— Добрый вечер, миссис Паркер, — для имитации разговора Пятница дублировала свои реплики на очки Тони, — приятно познакомиться.

— Вау! — Мэй удивлённо захлопала ресницами. — Добрый вечер, Пятница.

— Я могу помочь вам с выполнением поручений мистера Старка. Вот пример спецификаций окружающих предметов, которые я буду выводить на стёкла очков.

Мэй начала оглядываться вокруг, восторженно ахая, а потом вдруг расплакалась. Просто так, без предисловий.

Тони растерянно взял её за руку. Мэй всхлипнула.

— Питеру так повезло.

Он не был согласен: кто знает, может, если бы Тони не втянул Питера во всё это… Хотя… Он ли? Питер обладал маниакальной жаждой справедливости и вполне мог самостоятельно вляпаться куда угодно.

— Почему?

Мэй встала и забрала с пола рюкзак, снова вернулась на кровать. Поставила его на колени, открыла.

— Поэтому.

Когда она достала игрушечную маску Железного человека, Тони забыл, как дышать. Одно из самых ярких воспоминаний, так часто становившееся сценарием его кошмаров: мальчик, поднявший руку в фирменном жесте Тони, и целящийся в него дрон.

Тот мальчик, которого он часто видел в подросшем Харли.

Питер?

Не может быть.

— Ты, наверное, уже не помнишь, — Мэй ласково погладила маску, — но ты спас Питеру жизнь. Это было…

— Старк Экспо в две тысячи девятом, — глухо проговорил Тони, пытаясь уложить в голове невероятную правду. — Я помню, Мэй.

Как такое забыть?

Она кивнула.

— Питер всё детство тобой восхищался. Бен после того случая чуть с ума не сошёл: корил себя, злился, что не смог сам его защитить. Я теперь понимаю, что это была судьба. Ты спас Питера, он стал Человеком-Пауком и пошёл за тобой туда, куда никто, кроме него, не мог пойти. Если он так доверял тебе, то я тоже буду.

Слова Мэй потрясли его. За день он пережил многое и уже встречался лицом к лицу с прошлым. Но впервые с того момента, как Питер стал пылью у него в руках, Тони почувствовал, что сможет.

Сумеет всех спасти во что бы то ни стало.

Мэй положила руку ему на плечо. Её губы всё ещё дрожали.

Тони совершенно не к месту зевнул, и Мэй улыбнулась.

— Шёл бы ты спать, Старк. Тебе нужны силы.

И впрямь. Тони кивнул и поднялся.

— Хорошо. Но зови меня Тони, Мэй.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони, — легко согласилась та.

— Спокойной ночи.

Они оба знали, что лгут: после такого дня о спокойствии оставалось только мечтать.

**Часть 6**

Перед тем как идти к себе, Тони решил заглянуть к Нэду. Тот ещё не спал — сидел на кровати с открытым ноутбуком. Кровать стояла спинкой к двери, и Тони со своего ракурса видел сменяющие друг друга фотографии: улыбающийся Питер в обнимку с лучшим другом, Питер в куче Лего, сосредоточенно что-то мастерящий, Питер в очках на уроке химии…

Тони постучал костяшками по дверному косяку.

— Не помешаю?

Нэд свернул окно и обернулся.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк. Конечно, нет.

Тони прошёл в комнату, присел на край кровати. Нэд грустно улыбнулся.

— Тут невероятно круто. Я слышал, есть лаборатории и мастерские…

— Да, есть. И тебе туда можно. Но завтра, окей?

— Окей.

Нэд умолк, думая о чём-то своём. Тони смотрел на него и не знал, что сказать. Он будто снова оказался в маленькой захламленной спальне Питера двумя годами ранее.

— Не хватает семьи, да?

Нэд кивнул, не глядя на него. Тони вздохнул.

— Послушай, парень. Когда я впервые встретил Питера, он сказал мне одну вещь: «Когда что-то плохое происходит, оно происходит из-за вас». Он имел в виду супергероев, но я всегда отвечал за последствия их работы, так что, думаю, он имел в виду меня. Сегодня произошло что-то, чего я сам до конца не понимаю. Произошло из-за меня. Но я обязательно разберусь в этом и всё исправлю.

Нэд посмотрел на него глазами, полными слёз.

— Обещаете?

Тони потрепал его по волосам.

— Обещаю. Я верну твою семью, Питера и остальных — всех. Даже если мне для этого придётся умереть.

Нэд вскинулся:

— Мистер Старк, вы не должны…

— Тихо, парень, — осадил его Тони, — тихо. Я знаю, о чём говорю. Питер рассыпался у меня на руках. Я смотрел ему в глаза сегодня утром и ничего не смог сделать, чтобы он дожил до вечера. Если я не верну его — застрелюсь, насмотревшись кошмаров с его участием. Понимаешь?

Когда-то Тони уже рассказывал недетские вещи ребёнку. Харли сильно ему помог, вдохнул в него мужество, которого тогда недоставало. Потом Питер снова заставил его поверить в людей, несмотря на предательство Стива.

Теперь Нэд наклонился к нему и взял за руку.

— Я надеюсь, мистер Старк, что у вас всё получится. И вам не придётся для этого умирать. Не потому даже, что мне вас жаль. Это разобьёт сердце Питеру, я точно знаю.

Тони смотрел на Нэда, и его накрывало дежавю.

_«Только ни слова Мэй. Когда она психует, я тоже психую»._

_«Если бы ты умер, виноват был бы я»._

С людьми всегда так: привязав к себе однажды, Тони не смог уйти в сторону. Он совершал ошибки, пытаясь воспитывать Питера, пока не понял — Питера поздно воспитывать, он давно не ребёнок. Его можно только поддерживать и быть рядом, стараясь соответствовать его высоким стандартам.

А Питер уже им соответствовал, пусть и не верил в это.

Тони стиснул зубы, через силу улыбаясь, и сжал руку Нэда в ответ.

— Хорошо. Постараюсь не умирать.

Нэд серьёзно кивнул, отпуская его руку.

— Я надеюсь, у вас получится. Спокойной ночи, мистер Старк.

— Спокойной ночи, Нэд.

Тони вышел из его комнаты, прикрыл за собой дверь. Прислонился спиной к стене, глубоко вздыхая.

Запас выдержки почти истощился.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

Тони понял, что весь день ходил в пыльном грязном костюме, только когда наконец оказался в ванной. Из зеркала на него глянул заёбаный седой незнакомец, лет эдак на десять старше Тони. Очень хреновых лет. Неудивительно, что Пеппер не осталась.

Поморщившись, он избавился от одежды, внимательно осмотрел бок, над которым поработала Небула. Никаких следов.

Только тогда у него хватило сил повернуться к зеркалу спиной и посмотреть на свои плечи.

В тех местах, где его стискивали руки Питера, остались здоровые багровые отметины, повторяя силуэты предплечий и пальцев. Вся нечеловеческая сила Паучка отпечаталась здесь, прямо на его теле.

_«Я не хочу уходить, мистер Старк, пожалуйста…»_

— А что, если бы я всё же отправил тебя домой — только для того, чтобы вернуться и узнать, что тебя нет? — спросил Тони вслух, глядя на синяки. — Хотя неизвестно, выбрался бы я вообще оттуда живым без тебя.

Отметины, разумеется, молчали. Тони коснулся пальцами фиолетового отпечатка, надавил. От его пальцев вглубь потекла нудная, но в чём-то даже приятная боль.

_«Падай, Пит, я поймаю!»_

Он вспомнил другие события этого утра — как Пятница услужливо приблизила ему картинку, показывая, что Питер карабкается наверх. Потом останавливается, стягивает маску, отчаянно хватая воздух ртом. Тони едва успел вызвать костюм, чтобы действительно поймать его. Паучок так обрадовался подарку — и тут же воспользовался преимуществом новенького интуитивного управления, чтобы остаться с Тони на инопланетном корабле.

Питер вообще был до боли преданным и вечно сиял от восторга, стоило Тони немного его похвалить.

Теперь он знал, почему.

_«Хорошая работа, карапуз»._

По иронии судьбы, Тони продолжал звать его карапузом. Что об этом думал Питер?

Питер…

_«Простите»._

Тони снова как наяву услышал тихий шелест, с которым Питер рассыпался в пыль. Колени подкосились. Он рухнул на пол, согнулся пополам, почти уткнувшись лицом в собственную одежду. И увидел, что из кармана толстовки что-то сыплется.

Пыль. Крупными хлопьями.

Он ни с чем бы её не перепутал.

Сознание помутилось. Сердце заколотилось, как сумасшедшее. Кровь загудела в ушах.

Паника нахлынула одномоментно, пригибая его ещё ниже, заставляя уткнуться лицом в пропахшую пылью и пеплом толстовку.

И вдруг среди этих запахов Тони почувствовал тот единственный, что мог успокоить его сейчас.

От толстовки пахло Питером.

Тони начал мысленно считать, вспоминая их последние объятия.

Тысяча восемь.

Тяжесть тела в своих руках.

Тысяча семь.

Боль в боку от столкновения тел.

Тысяча шесть.

Сверхъестественно сильная хватка Питера, от которой едва не треснули рёбра.

Тысяча пять.

Мягкость волос, которые Тони пропустил между пальцев.

Тысяча четыре.

_«Я не хочу уходить, мистер Старк, пожалуйста, я не хочу уходить…»_

Тысяча три.

Он обхватил руками горячее тело, закрывая собой почти ото всего. Кроме смерти.

Тысяча два.

Щека Питера у его плеча, движение губ, умоляющих о спасении.

Тысяча один.

Питер скользит руками по его плечам в попытке удержаться.

Ровно тысяча.

Колени подводят, и Тони едва не роняет его…

Девятьсот девяносто девять.

— Питер, — шептал Тони в мягкую ткань, — Питер, Питер, Питер…

Его отпускало долго — но всё это время он сжимал сведёнными судорогой пальцами свою потрёпанную толстовку.

И никак не мог надышаться.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

Тони шёл по длинному, скудно освещённому коридору. Лампы зловеще перемигивались, угрожая оставить его в темноте.

Броня была на нём, но шлем куда-то делся. Тони вглядывался вглубь коридора, пытаясь понять, где же он…

Издалека донёсся детский плач. Тихий, действующий на нервы.

В ужастиках после такого начинается самое страшное.

Тони ускорил шаг, на слух определяя источник звука.

— Хэй, малыш, ты где?

Плач стал громче, но с каждым шагом Тони он будто расползался по углам, не позволяя понять, откуда именно идёт.

— Тётя Мэй! Дядя Бен! — жалобно позвал тонкий детский голосок.

Тони похолодел.

— Питер?

— Мистер Старк?

Тут он заметил в конце коридора силуэт мальчика в игрушечной маске Железного человека.

— Питер!

Броня мешала — без неё он бежал бы быстрее, но снять защиту Тони боялся. Питер был впереди, он тянул к Тони тонкие детские руки.

— Мистер Старк!

Коридор растягивался с каждым его шагом. Тони включил репульсоры, просто пролетая оставшееся расстояние, и подхватил Питера на руки. Маленькое тельце тряслось крупной дрожью.

Тони опустился на колени. Снял с него маску.

И увидел лицо уже взрослого Питера. Детская одежда превратилась в новый боевой костюм, с самого Тони исчезла броня, а под коленями скрипнул песок Титана.

— Простите.

Питер посмотрел жалобно. Отвернулся.

Его лицо взбугрилось, будто с него облезала краска, и рассыпалось в пепел. Как и тело в руках Тони.

Тони закричал и открыл глаза.

Из развешенного окна лился приветливый солнечный свет.

Первый день без Питера.

— Новое утро изменившегося мира, — ядовито пробормотал Тони, вставая с кровати, и зевнул.

Боль, вчера разрывавшая сердце на куски, слегка утихла, будто в душу вкололи анестетик.

Отлично. Ему нужна свежая голова.

Тони достал из сумки любимую футболку с Black Sabbath и спортивные брюки, в которых обычно работал. Заботливо уложенная одежда на мгновение заставила его почувствовать себя лучше: Пеппер знала, что ему будет нужно в первую очередь.

Как же ему с ней повезло.

У дверей его спальни снаружи стояла знакомая стражница.

— Я провожу вас к столовой, — сказала она, тут же разворачиваясь к нему спиной, и строевым шагом направилась прочь.

Тони едва поспевал за ней.

Доставив его к месту назначения, стражница удалилась.

— Стерва, — вполголоса бросил восхищённо ей вслед Тони и открыл дверь.

Столовая была почти пуста — только Роуди неспешно потягивал кофе да Мэй с Нэдом без особого интереса жевали сэндвичи.

— Утро, Тони.

Роуди благоразумно не стал называть его добрым.

— И тебе. Мэй, Нэд.

Мэй отсалютовала ему сэндвичем, а Нэд прожевал, проглотил и сказал:

— Доброе утро, мистер Старк.

Тони кивнул и прошёл к длинному ряду витрин, заставленных различными блюдами. К нему тут же подскочила услужливая раздатчица и, не задавая вопросов, подала поднос. Увидев его содержимое, Тони хмыкнул: бургер, картошка фри, пончик и кофе. Или стереотипы касательно питания американцев, или разбуженный Джарвис постарался. Третьего не дано.

Он забрал поднос и направился к единственному занятому столику. Еда есть, генератор наночастиц прикреплён к груди… Теперь Тони мог жить в лаборатории.

Мэй при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась в подаренных им очках.

— Осваиваюсь потихоньку, — хихикнула она, слегка постучав пальцем по дужке. — Думаю, сегодня буду немного тормозить.

— Ничего, Пятница хороший учитель.

Тони сел и с аппетитом вгрызся в бургер. Роуди испытующе на него смотрел.

— Как Хэппи? — светским тоном поинтересовался Тони.

Роуди вздохнул.

— Думал, ты уже и не спросишь. Хорошо, был у него сегодня утром. Сказал, принцесса Шури предлагает залатать вибраниумом.

— Это Хэппи решать, — пожал плечами Тони. — Лично я не возражаю.

Прикончив остатки бургера, он вытер руки и постучал по виску, вызывая очки.

— Утро, Пятница. Как дела в лаборатории?

Роуди заинтересованно прислушался и, заметив хитрую ухмылку Тони, смерил его ну-ты-чёртов-наглец-конечно взглядом. А что, Тони должен отказываться от привычки иметь везде глаза и уши? Всего лишь Пятница, ничего криминального. Он просто в курсе всего, что видят камеры во дворце.

— Доктор Беннер и принцесса Шури приступили к работе в шесть утра. Тестируют ткани для починки тела Вижена, сэр.

— Отлично.

— Сэр? Могу я задать вопрос?

Тони даже отложил пончик и кофе — Пятница редко что-то спрашивала: большую часть информации она прекрасно добывала самостоятельно.

— Да. Слушаю?

Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что сказала Пятница.

— Вы не собираетесь вернуть Джарвиса к обеспечению костюмов?

Над этим стоило задуматься. Нет, боже упаси, он не собирался переходить обратно на Джарвиса — зря они, что ли, трудились над починкой его физической оболочки? Но над уровнем самосознания Пятницы покорпеть было бы неплохо. Неужели она стала настолько живой, что волнуется, как бы её не отключили? Он, конечно, мог сделать это, но…

Но Пятница сопровождала его все эти годы. Видела множество взлётов и падений. Была рядом после Альтрона, пережила с ним разрыв и примирение с Пеппер, буквально вытащила его из Сибири, приглядывала за Питером…

Он не обменял бы её и на трёх Джарвисов.

— Нет, — ответил Тони, — ты по-прежнему королева бала, Пятница.

— Спасибо, сэр, — он услышал в её голосе нотки благодарности, — у меня больше нет вопросов.

Тони кивнул. Прищурился, глядя на Нэда, дожёвывающего сэндвич.

— Ну что, малец, пойдёшь смотреть на суперкомпьютеры?

Нэд буквально проглотил остатки своего сэндвича и азартно закивал головой.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

— Всем доброе утро!

Шури и Брюс не обратили никакого внимания ни на приветствие, ни на появление новых действующих лиц. Они жарко спорили, и тема со вчера не изменилась.

— Даже вибраниумные сплавы будут вступать в резонанс с оболочкой клеток и разрушать их! Реактор Тони решает эту проблему!

— Ни один из известных металлов не превосходит свойства вибраниума! А Старк, скорее всего, использует палладий! Палладий перегорает!

Тони хмыкнул — они оба были в чём-то правы.

Брюс умоляюще на него посмотрел:

— Ну, хоть ты ей скажи!

— Для начала — доброе утро, дорогие коллеги.

Шури и Брюс кивнули ему.

— Во-вторых, — продолжил Тони, — это Мэй Паркер, моя новая помощница, и Нэд Лидс. Он — крутой специалист по компьютерам, так что, Джарвис, советую выделить ему место и обсудить с ним калибровку программного обеспечения.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Брюс, протягивая руку по очереди сначала Нэду, потом Мэй, — и простите: научные дискуссии на повышенных тонах плохо влияют на мои навыки общения.

Мэй обаятельно улыбнулась.

— Ничего страшного. Воспитание племянника тоже меняет меня не в лучшую сторону. Он становится лучше, я — как придётся.

Брюс поправил очки и вернул ей улыбку.

Нэд восхищённо смотрел на Шури.

— Здравствуйте, — он протянул ей руку для рукопожатия.

На лице Шури отражалась внутренняя борьба. Казалось, она решает, что лучше сделать: выпендриться и блеснуть знаниями о традициях высшего света или попросту проигнорировать их.

Победило второе.

— Привет. Я Шури Удаку, главный специалист по технологиям в Ваканде.

— Вау. Круто!

Шури улыбнулась.

— Ты можешь поработать вон там, — она указала на компьютер в углу. — Джарвис обеспечит тебе доступ.

Нэд энергично закивал:

— Спасибо!

Мэй растроганно посмотрела ему вслед. Тони ободряюще сжал её плечо и вернулся к теме разговора.

— Итак. Вы оба правы.

Шури и Брюс переглянулись.

— Что?

Тони кивнул Мэй на неразобранные коробки в углу.

— Подай-ка мне ту коробку, дорогая.

Мэй сходила за требуемым, и Тони жестом фокусника извлёк из коробки маленький реактор.

— На самом деле с проблемой перегорания палладия я столкнулся практически сразу. И справился с ней, — он скрутил прозрачную крышку, потом подцепил пинцетом светящийся треугольник, показывая его остальным, — это бэдассиум, элемент, открытый моим отцом. В природе его не существует. Зато по всем характеристикам он действительно превосходит вибраниум.

Шури заворожённо рассматривала треугольник.

— Ты синтезировал новый химический элемент?

Тони усмехнулся:

— Не совсем синтезировал. Построил миниатюрный ускоритель частиц и бомбардировал ими металлическую пластинку. В итоге получилось то, что получилось. Но — да, это сделал я.

— И назвал его бэдассиум?! — На лице Шури снова проступило то самое потрясённое сияние, что и вчера, и которое он иногда видел на лице Питера, когда тот докапывался до очередных возможностей костюма. Тони даже немного обиделся за элемент. В конце концов это же искусственный источник почти бесконечной энергии, а она восхищается названием.

Брюс поправил очки, улыбнулся застенчиво:

— Потрясающе. Почему ты мне ничего не рассказывал?

— Да как-то к слову не приходилось, — пожал плечами Тони.

Брюс покачал головой:

— Ты в своём репертуаре. Кстати, с каких это пор у тебя есть живые помощники?

— С тех самых, как ты улетел на асгардские курорты, — не моргнув глазом, солгал Тони. — Ты много пропустил, дружище. Как продвигается выращивание тканей?

Брюс вздохнул:

— Со скрипом. Мы создали устойчиво взаимодействующие с вибраниумом клетки, но практически весь процесс делается вручную. Так мы долго провозимся. А надо бы вырастить культуру.

— Не делятся? Дай-ка взглянуть.

Тони открыл над интерактивным столом трёхмерную проекцию клетки и пристально вгляделся в неё.

— Вы пробовали сделать оболочку тоньше?

Шури возмущённо вскинула руки:

— Нет, мы совсем идиоты, Старк. Конечно, пробовали! Но, стоит сделать на нанометр тоньше, и оболочка разваливается при малейшем физическом воздействии.

Тони увеличил клетку. Подумал.

— А если на десять-двадцать наносантиметров?

Брюс покачал головой:

— Это невозможно. Точные измерения таких размеров доступны, однако разрезать всё равно придётся вслепую. Столь тонкого лезвия сделать нельзя.

— Но у Хелен же получилось? Хэй, Джарвис, ты здесь?

— Всегда к вашим услугам, сэр.

На этот раз голос шёл не из динамиков стола. Тони вопросительно посмотрел на Шури. Та поморщилась:

— Он проник во все электронные устройства Ваканды через общую сеть. Теперь он везде.

Нэд о чём-то живо спорил с Джарвисом в своём уголке. После появления Вижена Тони как-то очень быстро забыл, что тот мог быть повсюду одновременно. Пятница обычно старалась говорить со всеми в комнате по очереди, кося под человека.

— Молодец, — с чувством похвалил Тони своё детище, — но сейчас мне нужна информация о тканях, созданных для Вижена доктором Хелен Чо.

Над столом тут же появилась необходимая объёмная проекция.

— Осмелюсь предположить, что попытки обработки вибраниума с гасителем вибрации были бы гораздо более эффективны.

Шури закатила глаза:

— О, да брось. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что вакандийцы не умеют работать с вибраниумом?

— Но вы не пробовали использовать магнитно-световые панели в качестве гасителя при обработке, а не транспортировке, — возразил Джарвис, — я просмотрел ваши файлы. В качестве материала для резки металла вы используете тот же вибраниум, по аналогии с алмазом. Поэтому любая огранённая такими инструментами поверхность получается волнистой на микроуровне. Если использовать панели, этот эффект нивелируется.

— Звучит… Разумно.

Шури вздохнула и что-то застрочила на голографической клавиатуре.

— Хорошая идея, Джарвис. Теперь к вопросу об источнике энергии, — Тони снял с очков крохотный чип и вставил в разъём стола, — Пятница, открой проект номер восемьсот семьдесят два.

Над столом появилась новая проекция.

— Для создания бэдассиума я использовал палладий как основу. Но что, если взять вибраниум? Так мы получим ещё более совершенный металл, способный стать достойной заменой камню Бесконечности в плане энергоснабжения тела Джарвиса.

Брюс и Шури всмотрелись в проекцию над столом.

— Это должно сработать, — медленно сказал Брюс.

Шури согласно кивнула, и Тони критически осмотрел разложенные вокруг инструменты.

— Ну что ж, приступим к прикладной физике, господа?

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

— Брюс, подержи вот там! Мэй, проверь, ровно? Отлично. Шури, болты вставлены? Супер.

Тони с разводным ключом в руках дирижировал процессом сборки ускорителя частиц: подтягивал болты, подбирал детали покрепче и смотрел, чтобы всё соединилось, как надо. Не то чтобы в этой скромной аграрной стране не было своего ускорителя, но быстрее было собрать новый, чем перенастроить имеющийся.

В одном углу лаборатории вовсю синтезировались ткани для тела. Джарвис производил нужные вычисления, измерял толщину оболочек, исключая нестабильность, параллельно разговаривая с Нэдом, закопавшимся в программное обеспечение его будущего тела.

Цокот когтей по полу остался незамеченным, пока не раздался голос:

— Здорово, терранцы. Помощь не нужна?

Тони остановился, положил ключ на плечо. Поднял очки.

— Хочешь поучаствовать?

Ракета пожал плечами:

— Почему нет? Надо же чем-то лапы занять, а то сдохну нахрен от скуки.

— Ну, хозяин тут не я, а принцесса, — с ноткой издёвки произнёс Тони. — Как она решит, так и будет.

Шури закатила глаза:

— Иди сюда и помоги мне с дурацкими болтами.

— Не справляешься, красотка?

Ракета подошёл, без особых затруднений приподнял конструкцию, чтобы Шури было удобнее. Фыркнул презрительно, заметив удивлённые взгляды:

— Укреплённый скелет и силовые тренировки. Что?

— Всё отлично, — заверил его Тони.

Он продолжил работать, но прислушиваться не перестал.

Ракета, по видимости, поставил себе цель разговорить Шури.

— Так это ты собрала тому парню на поле руку?

— Белому Волку? — пропыхтела Шури: кое-где болты шли совсем туго.

— Не знаю, как его звали, — отмахнулся Ракета, — но патлы у него были нехилые.

Шури по-детски хихикнула.

— Значит, ему. Да, я.

Ракета выдохнул:

— Охренеть. Это была одна из самых крутых штук, которые я видел. А я видел немало. У тебя руки откуда надо растут, детка!

Шури тут же огрызнулась:

— Я тебе не детка!

Тони покачал головой — некоторые люди патологически не умели принимать комплименты. Питер, например, всегда краснел и отнекивался…

Ракета тем временем не отступал.

— Соберёшь мне что-нибудь интересное?

— Ты не видишь, что мы заняты? — зашипела на него Шури, чем-то оглушительно грохнув. — Чёрт!

— Вижу, — теперь пыхтел Ракета — наверное, помогал устранить нечаянную поломку, — но меня заводят умные женщины с умелыми руками.

— Это что, флирт?

В голосе Шури звенело изумление.

— Если ты этого хочешь, детка. — Ракета говорил с ней тоном профессионального соблазнителя, каким Тони и сам когда-то был.

Шури тихо зарычала. Тони усмехнулся, закрепляя последний болт.

— Готово. Шури, вы закончили?

Та кивнула. Тони подмигнул Ракете и кинул ему ключ:

— Подтяни оставшиеся. Мэй!

— Да?

Она уже неплохо освоилась. Пятница научила Мэй пользоваться почти всем, что имелось в лаборатории, поэтому Тони обращался к ней без опаски.

— Проследи, чтобы Ракета не налажал. Отклонение от прямой похерит нам всю работу.

— Окей.

Мэй, вооружённая линейкой и майкой с соблазнительным вырезом — других она не носила — отправилась к Ракете.

И ведь даже не удивилась говорящему еноту! Воистину невероятная женщина.

Тони поманил к себе Брюса. Они вместе подошли к столу, где синтезировались ткани.

— Как дела, Джарвис?

— Процесс завершён на сорок два процента, сэр.

— Самый главный ответ, — рассеянно прокомментировал Тони. — До утра закончишь?

— Смотря, что считать утром, сэр.

Не разучился ещё шутить, засранец.

— Скажем, десять часов?

— Ориентировочное время завершения синтеза — девять тридцать две. К десяти утра будет готово, сэр.

— Великолепно. Где там пластинка из вибраниума?

Шури кивнула на импровизированный постамент в центре комнаты.

— Вон. Призму я уже вставила, теперь твой выход, Старк.

— Отлично, — Тони подошёл к колесу, регулирующему положение призмы, и провозгласил: — Внимание! Сейчас будет исторический момент. Только отойдите к противоположной стене.

Все тут же отпрянули в сторону. Тони поправил очки с защитным покрытием.

— Поехали.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

В этот раз получилось даже лучше: пластинка горела ярче, а анализ химического состава вообще показывал нечто невероятное.

— И как мы назовём свой анобтаниум? — спросила Шури, с благоговением глядя на результат их сегодняшней работы.

Тони оглянулся вокруг. Нэд и Мэй стояли тут же, около стола, где он собирал финальную версию реактора.

Если б Обадайя знал, на что он ещё способен, он бы подставил его гораздо позже.

— Паркериум.

Мэй потянулась через угол стола и положила руку ему на плечо.

— Надо ещё дособрать… — Тони зевнул.

Брюс нахмурился.

— Никаких «дособрать» сегодня. Все идём спать. Новостей от Тора всё ещё нет, а Джарвис отлично потерпит до завтра, тем более что ткани ещё не готовы.

— Программное обеспечение уже закончено, — с гордостью заявил Нэд.

Тони усмехнулся и потрепал его по волосам.

— Молодец. Итак, кто остаётся в лаборатории караулить процесс?

Ракета поднял лапу.

— Мне для сна много не надо. ИскИн твой разбудит, если что. Я больше двух часов всё равно не сплю.

— А у меня бессонница, — внезапно добавила Шури, — вечно перебарщиваю с энергетиками. Я тоже останусь. И Ракете не скучно будет.

Тони едва сдержал улыбку: похоже, подкаты Чудовища не оставили Красавицу равнодушной. Какой Дисней!

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился он, — тогда, если никто не против, все остальные идут отдыхать до завтра. Плодотворной ночи.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

В медицинском крыле дворца везде горел тёплый оранжевый свет. Тони присмотрелся и заметил дополнительный ряд светодиодных ламп — их, наверное, включали в чрезвычайных ситуациях, когда важна видимость. Уютный оттенок нынешнего освещения был более комфортным психологически. Тони хмыкнул: ну хоть где-то заботятся о людях.

Палата Хэппи находилась в конце коридора. Тони слышал знакомые ноты заставки «Аббатства Даунтон».

— Ну, как ты, Хэппс?

Хэппи поставил сериал на паузу и улыбнулся.

— Выспался, весь день ел фрукты и разные лакомства, которые разрешили врачи. Остаюсь тут жить.

Они оба рассмеялись. У Тони на душе потеплело.

— А ты как?

— В норме.

Хэппи посмотрел на него так, будто видел насквозь, но не стал давить.

— Пеппер звонила. Спрашивала обо мне, а про тебя ни слова. Вы поругались?

Тони невесело усмехнулся:

— Нет. Просто она улетела спасать Землю, а мы тут пытаемся придумать, как спасти Вселенную. Самый обыкновенный день, дружище. Трудовые будни Мстителей.

— Понятно, — Хэппи нахмурился, — и ты думаешь, она права? В том, что бросила тебя?

Тони пожал плечами:

— А кто, кроме блистательной Пеппер Поттс способен упорядочить то, что оставил после себя Танос? Она справится. Со мной же справлялась все эти годы.

— Да, — Хэппи нажал на кнопку, выпрямляя спинку кровати, чтобы сесть выше. — А ты — без неё?

— Разумеется, — ответил Тони, хотя на самом деле не знал ответа на этот вопрос. — Думаю, я должен.

— Не бери на себя слишком много, — предостерегающим тоном велел Хэппи, — говори с людьми. Здесь Мэй и Нэд, здесь Брюс, Роуди, я — если ты почувствуешь, что тебе плохо, ты всегда можешь рассказать нам. Хорошо?

Тони улыбнулся — забота Хэппи о нём всегда была невероятно трогательной.

— Хэп, помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про пацана, которого спас в Экспо?

Тот хмыкнул:

— Тебе ж ещё кошмары снились, что не успел. Такое забудешь.

— Это был Питер.

— Паркер? — Хэппи, казалось, не верил своим ушам.

Как и Тони до того.

— Он самый.

— Да ладно.

— Ага. Я тоже так подумал. Мне Мэй рассказала.

— Ничего себе.

Хэппи немного помолчал.

— Получается, парнишка был тебе дорог даже тогда, когда вы не были знакомы?

— Выходит, что так.

— Тогда ты вдвойне обязан его спасти. И, насколько я тебя знаю, в мире пока нет никого…

Тони подсказал:

— Гениальнее?

Хэппи посмотрел на него как на полного идиота.

— Упрямее вообще-то. Ум — это хорошо, но ум плюс упрямство дают больше результатов.

Тони отвёл взгляд. Хэппи наклонился, крепко взяв его за запястье.

— Сделай этого ублюдка. Верни всех.

Тони только и оставалось, что кивнуть. Вера — Хэппи, Роуди, Пеппер, да чья угодно — в его силы пугала, но в то же время давала надежду. Тор всё ещё не вернулся, но Тони каким-то шестым чувством ощущал, что Питер жив. Все живы.

Однако пока всё, что Тони мог сделать — чинить Джарвиса и отсыпаться на будущее.

Этим он и занялся.

**Часть 7**

— Мистер Старк…

У Питера по щекам текли слёзы. Он комкал в руках края дурацкой футболки с надписью: «Я выжил во время путешествия в Нью-Йорк».

— Питер!

Тони сделал шаг навстречу. Под ногами, облачёнными в привычную броню, раздался хруст, и Тони посмотрел вниз.

Повсюду было рассыпано битое стекло. Острые грани тускло поблёскивали в оранжевых лучах закатного солнца. Тони перевёл взгляд на ноги Питера — тот был одет в розовые пижамные брюки с Хэлло Китти, так же, как и в тот день, когда Тони отобрал у него костюм.

Босые ноги Питера окрашивали стекло там, где ступали, в багрово-красный.

— Мистер Старк…

Тони бросился вперёд, взлетел и подхватил Питера на руки. Тот доверчиво обнял его за шею, облегчённо всхлипывая.

— Держись, малыш, — прошептал Тони ему на ухо, осматриваясь в поисках места, не усыпанного стеклом.

Питер шевельнулся в его руках, провёл носом по щеке, пробормотал тихо:

— Вы нашли меня, мистер Старк. Вы нашли меня…

Пустого места так и не нашлось. Тони приземлился и начал раздвигать похрустывающее крошево в стороны ногами. Слой стекла оказался глубоким, сантиметров двенадцать, и на очищение пятачка, достаточного, чтобы усадить Питера поудобнее, ушло довольно много времени. Кровь с его ног продолжала капать крупными тёмными каплями, до боли напоминая Тони оттенок его собственной брони.

Тони опустил Питера на землю, взял его ногу в ладони и сформировал из наночастиц небольшой пинцет.

— Пит, зачем ты шёл?

Питер поморщился от боли, когда первый осколок был извлечён из его ноги, и остановил руку Тони, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.

— Я шёл к вам. Я должен был сказать, что вы не виноваты. Простите…

Слово загрохотало, ударило по натянутым струнами нервам. Тони попытался схватить Питера за запястье, но плоть раскрошилась под его пальцами, обращаясь в крупные чёрные хлопья пыли.

 

Тони резко сел на кровати, дыша часто и глубоко. Сердце колотилось в горле, он весь взмок — футболка прилипла к груди.

Новый день без Питера.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

Прихлёбывая кофе из бумажного стаканчика, Тони зашёл в лабораторию.

— Всем привет. Как ремонт?

— Закончили, — проворчал Ракета, замахав на него лапой. — Потише, Старк.

Шури спала, свернувшись клубочком на кресле в углу. Тони кивнул и подошёл к Брюсу, который уже изучал результаты ночного бдения коллег. Тони тронул его за плечо, и тот пробормотал будто бы себе под нос:

— Клетки прижились замечательно, можно начинать процедуру загрузки программного обеспечения в тело, — после чего выпрямился и сказал внятнее: — Доброе утро, Тони.

— Ага. — Тони хлебнул из стакана и философски заметил, обведя рукой тело Джарвиса и светящуюся оранжевым сферу над голографическим столом: — У меня дежавю. Ну, знаешь, Альтрон, мы вдвоём над розовым андроидом в застеклённом саркофаге… Прямо родители Белоснежки. Прилетает Тор, целует нашу принцессу и вуаля…

— Не паясничай, — Брюс вздохнул и потёр переносицу, крепко зажмурившись, — в этот раз поддержки Тора у нас не будет.

— Она нам не понадобится, — увереннее, чем на самом деле чувствовал, заявил Тони.

Он направился к голографическому столу и одной рукой набрал пару пробных команд.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — многозначительным тоном поздоровался Джарвис.

В его голосе одновременно можно было услышать уважение и лёгкое превосходство.

— И тебе, Джарвис, — Тони допил кофе, смял стакан и, не глядя, бросил его в урну.

Знакомый звук, сопровождавший любое попадание в десяточку, оживил в памяти ещё один момент.

Тони тогда возился ради разнообразия с одним из своих коллекционных автомобилей. Это помогало сосредоточиться. Любой двигатель он мог разобрать и собрать с закрытыми глазами, но продолжал делать это время от времени: эдакий своеобразный способ медитации.

Питер задержался в патруле и пришёл гораздо позже, чем обещал, зато глаза его светились восторгом.

— Мистер Старк, — сказал он мечтательно, бросая рюкзак в угол, — я сегодня стольких спас!

Тони усмехнулся, не оборачиваясь: ему нравилась незамутнённая способность Питера радоваться мелочам. С другой стороны, из таких мелочей рождалась жизнь любого человека. Питер с разбегу приземлился на колени и проехался на них до Тони — благо, гладкий кафель позволял.

— Молодец, карапуз. А что случилось?

Тони чистил каждый винтик — смазочное масло в прошлый раз оказалось не очень, и требовалось его заменить.

Питер вздохнул.

— Пожар.

У Тони едва не случилась паническая атака. По крайней мере, он так себя почувствовал.

— Что?

В последний раз, когда Питер имел дело с огнём, он вытащил Стервятника и спас груз с самолёта Тони. Исключительно глупый, но весьма героический поступок, за который Тони обязательно бы Питера выдрал, если бы не гордился им так сильно.

— Всего лишь небольшое возгорание в офисном здании. — Питер поднял руки в защитном жесте, стоило Тони угрожающе на него посмотреть. — Я был осторожен, клянусь! Люди перепугались, забыли план эвакуации, а я просто помог им выбраться. Ничего криминального даже — проводку закоротило.

— Больше. Никогда. Так. Не. Делай.

Тони выдохнул — он чертовски ненавидел волноваться, но такое случалось всё чаще и чаще. И каждый раз — из-за Питера.

— Мистер Старк, я не могу по-другому.

Питер виновато улыбался и сидел очень близко. Вообще-то непозволительно близко, нагло нарушив все границы личного пространства Тони, но ему это даже нравилось. Питер смотрел с добротой и преданностью, как лохматый лопоухий щенок, заглядывающий хозяину в рот и готовый выполнить любой его приказ. Но было в его взгляде ещё что-то, что завораживало, притягивало к себе…

Тони инстинктивно наклонился вперёд. Питер чуть наклонился ему навстречу, немного нервно глянул на губы. Тони поднял руку, чтобы переставить её для дополнительной опоры, сам не зная, на сколько всё происходящее — шутка, и… Зашипел от боли, едва не упав на Питера — он умудрился напороться ладонью на рассыпанные по полу детали. Питер охнул и начал их собирать, ловко зашвыривая с того места, где сидел, прямо в мусорную корзину, а настроенная Тони программка засчитывала их как попадания в «десяточку» и бурно радовалась звуковыми сигналами...

Тони вздохнул, мотнул головой и ощутил неясное томление, будто его судьба должна была вот-вот решиться.

— Так, ладно, — он откашлялся, хрустнул пальцами и щёлкнул пальцами над голографическим столом, — где Нэд? Мне необходимо знать результаты симуляции, если её вообще проводили.

— Проводили, сэр.

Тони огляделся вокруг и обнаружил Нэда со здоровенным стаканом кофе в руках.

— И как? — Тони поднял бровь, про себя подумав, что, если всё закончится благополучно, от стажировки этот парень точно не отвертится.

Ему определённо будут нужны такие кадры.

Нэд бодро отрапортовал:

— Девяносто девять и девять десятых процента за вариант, где синхронизация тела и программного обеспечения закончится успешно.

Тони удовлетворённо кивнул, краем глаза замечая входящую в лабораторию Мэй.

— Отлично, парень. Мэй, доброе утро и отними у Нэда кофе, пожалуйста. Растущему организму вредно столько его пить.

Нэд обнял стаканчик, но Мэй даже спросонья умела выглядеть строго, и стакан перекочевал в её руки, чем она тут же и воспользовалась. Тони отстранённо отметил, что сегодня она не надела лифчика — и вряд ли причина этому звучит иначе, нежели «просто так».

— Доброе утро, Тони. — Мэй понюхала стаканчик и вздохнула, прикрыв глаза.

Тони снова вспомнил тот вечер: донельзя довольного Питера, собственные смешанные чувства, когда он потянулся к Питеру, ещё не осознавая сам, что собирается делать…

Если только не…

О, Господи.

О, Господи!

Тони кашлянул, парой движений рук привлёк к себе виртуальную клавиатуру.

— Нэд, вставь вот это между шестнадцатым и семнадцатым сегментами. Мэй, тащи сюда новый реактор. Ракета, целуй свою Спящую Красавицу.

Ракета фыркнул, но направился к Шури. Тони оперся бедром о стол, глядя в сторону кресла.

Стоило Ракете осторожно прикоснуться когтистой лапой к обнажённому плечу, Шури тут же завозилась и села, сонно потирая глаза.

— Что, уже утро?

— Да. Вставай, красотка, — Ракета подал ей лапу, — пора надирать задницы.

Шури улыбнулась, и Тони, поймав себя на том, что разглядывает её, отвернулся. Перед глазами то и дело всплывали восторженные улыбки Питера. От этого хотелось взвыть.

Так. Джарвис.

— Поскольку все в курсе дел и достаточно проснулись, предлагаю начать сейчас же, — предложил Тони, кивнув Нэду, — Джарвис, ты готов?

— Всё подключено. Жду только реактора и вашего разрешения, сэр, — доложил тот.

— Отлично, — Тони забрал у Мэй из рук новый, сияющий совсем уж неземным светом реактор и вставил его в порт на серой груди.

Реактор загудел, засветился ещё ярче и въехал глубже. Тони пронаблюдал, как тонкая высокопрочная вибраниумная панель закрывает отсек питания.

— Нэд, готов?

Тот показал большой палец. Тони удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Брюс, тебе участие не предлагаю.

Брюс поднял руки вверх, улыбаясь:

— В программировании я профан, я знаю. С биологической стороной вопроса я тебе помог. Делай, что должен, Тони.

_«Сделай этого ублюдка. Верни всех»._

Тони серьёзно кивнул, напряжённо вгляделся в рисунок кода перед собой.

— Джарвис, начинаем.

Они с Нэдом одновременно стукнули указательными пальцами по клавише Enter и застучали в едином ритме по нескольким слоям голографических клавиатур. Тони даже не отвлекался на проверку кода, который писал Нэд — этим занималась Пятница, и, судя по отсутствию докладов, справлялся тот отлично.

Индикатор загрузки пополз вперёд. Тело на столе начало наливаться привычным пурпурно-розовым оттенком.

— Мистер Старк…

— Вижу.

Они понимали друг друга на языке кода, почти без слов. Нэд проводил диагностику, выявлял ошибки программы, кидал проблемные участки Тони, и тот правил их на ходу. Удивительная синхронность, но всё равно немного не то. Нэд уважал и боялся Тони, а Питер считал его наставником, примером, но с удовольствием вёл себя как бесцеремонный друг, потому что именно так всегда поступал сам Тони.

Тони нахмурился, пытаясь не думать о Питере, но сама атмосфера работы в лаборатории напоминала ему тот небольшой промежуток времени, когда мысли о Таносе немного попустили, а самой большой занозой в заднице у него был локальный супергерой в красно-синем облегающем костюме.

Индикатор приблизился к финальной отметке и из синего стал зелёным.

— Получилось? — взволнованно спросил Нэд, мигом из серьёзного программиста становясь тем, кем и являлся — любознательным подростком.

Тони наклонился к телу Джарвиса и пощёлкал у того перед носом.

— Хэй, старина, подъём.

Пару секунд казалось, что ничего не вышло, но потом Джарвис глубоко вздохнул, закашлялся и сел.

— Простите, сэр, — едва смог дышать, сказал он, — небольшие проблемы при загрузке. Все системы функционируют в штатном режиме, то есть — я в порядке.

Тони положил руку ему на плечо, борясь с желанием огрызнуться. Снова «Простите» — только уже не последнее слово, а первое.

Да что ж все вокруг извиняются-то постоянно за его косяки?!

Брюс мягко отвёл руку Тони в сторону и подошёл ближе, осматривая Джарвиса с дотошностью настоящего врача.

— Уверен, что хорошо видишь и слышишь? Осязание не нарушено? Запахи чувствуешь?

При этом он едва ли не носом водил по нему, что со стороны выглядело довольно забавно, но имело весьма прозаическую причину. Тони хлопнул себя сначала по лбу за забывчивость, потом по генератору наночастиц и протянул Брюсу собравшиеся из них очки.

— Держи.

Брюс взялся за тонкую дужку оправы и благодарно улыбнулся:

— Спасибо.

— Нет проблем.

Тони посмотрел на Нэда, хотел показать ему большой палец, как вдруг услышал знакомое шипение. Он обернулся и замер.

Портал образовался прямо в стене лаборатории. Тор и Вонг, нагруженные книгами, ввалились в него, и Тор тут же заговорил:

— Радуйся, Старк, ибо у нас хорошие вести!

— Вау-это-что-Тор? — скороговоркой произнёс Нэд и пулей кинулся тому на помощь, подхватывая книги у него из рук.

Вонг аккуратно водрузил свою стопку на ближайший стол и собрался обратно в портал.

— Это ещё не всё.

Тони в два шага преодолел расстояние до Вонга и взял того за руки.

— Не тяните. Ну?

Вонг даже не дёрнулся. Тони отпустил его, сжав кулаки, и зажмурился в ожидании плохих новостей.

Он бы их не пережил, но он был к ним готов.

— Они живы. Все, кто исчез во вселенной.

Облегчение накатило волной, колени подогнулись. Тони сел на ближайший стул и закрыл лицо руками.

Питера. Можно. Вернуть.

— Пятница, протокол: «Троянский конь». Собери всех… Есть тут какой-нибудь конференц-зал?

Шури открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но Пятница её опередила.

— Да, сэр. На втором этаже дворца. В понятие «все» входит Небула?

— Входит.

На дисплее очков высветились точки, подписанные именами.

— Выполнено, сэр.

— Ты подключил к нашей системе оба свои искусственных интеллекта? О, великая Баст…

Шури ударила ладонью по столу. Тони пожал плечами.

— На всё воля Баст, Ганди и умненьких дядечек, называющих себя гуру.

Шури фыркнула.

— Ладно. Но кто это, — она указала на Вонга, — такой?

— Бейонсе, — с каменно-серьёзным лицом заявил тот.

На минуту повисло молчание. Тони расхохотался первым, разряжая обстановку, и остальные подхватили.

Теперь в лаборатории звучал громкий смех.

Нервный, немного идиотский смех людей, которые почувствовали облегчение размером со вселенную.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

На пути ко дворцу Тони с обеих сторон начали дёргать за рукава Нэд и Шури.

— Это что, реальная магия была? Правда? — возбуждённо тараторил Нэд. —  А где учат магии? И Хогвартс, получается, существует?

— Как это объясняется с научной точки зрения? Это выглядело похоже на Джарвиса по структуре, — вторила ему Шури. — Какой-то код? Магия — это что-то вроде программирования реальности?

Тони даже не стал изображать раздражение — на месте этих ребят он уже тряс бы первого доступного для допроса взрослого за воротник, обещая любую сумму в обмен на информацию.

— Почему бы вам не спросить у Вонга?

Нэд и Шури переглянулись.

— А можно?

Тони усмехнулся.

— Максимум, что с вами произойдёт, если вы его разозлите — крайне любопытная с научной точки зрения магическая шутка. И так, и эдак будет, над чем поразмыслить. Хотя я не думаю, что маг-библиотекарь станет гасить интерес юных пытливых умов к чему-то столь захватывающему и загадочному, как магия.

Шури открыла было рот поспорить насчёт юных — уколы в адрес возраста её пока что особенно раздражали, но Нэд, не сомневаясь ни секунды, поспешил вдогонку за Вонгом. Так что, правильно расставив приоритеты и коротко выругавшись, Шури припустила за ним.

— Толковая девчонка.

Тони посмотрел направо и, не увидев собеседника сразу, вниз. К этому надо было привыкнуть.

— Очень. Далеко пойдёт.

— Как думаешь, улетит со мной в космос? Если вся эта херня не выгорит?

Тони смерил Ракету недоверчивым взглядом.

— Понравилась?

Тот оскалился.

— А что, енот-киборг не должен хотеть хорошеньких умненьких терранок? Я единственный в своём роде, мне законы инорасников не писаны, ебу, кого хочу, и хули ты мне сделаешь?

Тони поднял руки вверх.

— Да мне похрен на самом деле. Но ты бы сначала убедился, согласна ли она, а то иметь даму по принуждению как-то не по-джентльменски.

Он не был уверен, что в космосе такие понятия вообще знают. Однако Ракета, смотревший на идущую спиной вперёд перед Вонгом и отчаянно жестикулировавшую Шури, вздохнул.

— Я работаю над этим.

Голос его звучал как-то слишком тоскливо для такого маленького пушистого засранца. Тони вспомнил свой разговор с Небулой и поинтересовался:

— Кстати, твоего друга зовут Грут?

Преуменьшение года: учитывая, как Стражи друг друга защищали, они считали себя семьёй. Но Тони хотел дать Ракете больше надежды, не давя сильно на свежие раны.

— Не друга, — Тони не ошибся. — Мой друг погиб, спасая Стражей и меня в том числе. Я подобрал черенок…

— Черенок?

Тор и впрямь говорил что-то про древо…

— Ну да, черенок. Он же пеньком был, говорящим бревном в смысле. Уж не знаю, из какой жопы он вылез и где шатался, пока я его не подобрал, но он вроде как тоже был единственный в своём роде. Когда тот черенок прижился, я подумал, надо глянуть, не выросли ли и остальные тоже, но нет. А мелкого в честь друга назвал, чтобы тоже Грутом стал. Он ведь почти взрослый был, сообразительный такой…

Ракета угрюмо опустил взгляд в землю. Дворец был уже почти рядом.

Тони всё обдумывал, что сказать, но в голову ничего не шло, кроме простых и понятных слов.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Он меня перед тем, как развеяться, папой назвал, — глухо сказал Ракета, отворачиваясь от него.

Тони положил руку ему на плечо, останавливая, подождал, пока Ракета поднимет взгляд, и сказал:

— Мы вернём твоего сына.

Ракета невесело усмехнулся.

— Обязательно. А если нет, я Таносу его перчатку в зад засуну.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

В конференц-зале, пока все собирались, Вонг, как заправский лектор, разложил свои книги на столе и начал рассказывать.

— Объяснение тому, что случилось с половиной вселенной, может быть только одним: действием камня Души. Никакая другая сила в мире не способна поглотить такое огромное количество энергии. Это понятно даже из названия — камень питается душами живых существ, поглощает их — но не убивает.

— Иначе говоря, — вмешался Тор, — все поглощённые камнем Души попросту остаются в нём. И чтобы их освободить, нужно стать хозяином камня.

Вонг прожёг Тора взглядом. Тот пристыженно умолк, позволяя ему продолжить. Вонг ткнул на облачко текста в старинной книге.

— Механизмов завладения камнем два: или жертва в виде самого дорогого существа для тебя, или стать Немезисом.

Тони даже переспросил:

— Немезисом?

Вонг кивнул.

— Да. Это существо, что в начале времён состояло из камней Бесконечности. Его раздирали внутренние противоречия, и потому оно распалось на отдельные куски силы.

Что-то это ему напоминало. Тони сосредоточился, вспоминая, и едва не расхохотался от жестокой иронии.

— Немезис создал крестражи.

Не похоже было, что Вонг его понял, но Тони хватало осознания, что Питер бы угадал отсылку и посмеялся с ним вместе.

Стив, молча слушавший до этого, жёстким тоном спросил:

— Как нам забрать камни у Таноса? Мы едва не умерли, защищая лишь один. Без толку, как видите. С чего ты взял, что получится сейчас?

Вонг с каменным лицом раскрыл книги.

— С того, что есть вещи, о которых не знает Танос.

Тони нахмурился.

— Это ты о чём?

Вонг, не слушая его, листал выглядящий древним, как дерьмо мамонта, трактат, пока не остановился на развороте с красочным изображением семи разноцветных камней. Пятница отсканировала его и выделила ярче уже знакомые огоньки.

— Всегда считалось, что камней Бесконечности шесть. Это не так. В трудах величайших магов рассвета человеческой цивилизации есть упоминания об ещё одном камне.

Вонг указал на тёмно-синий, самый крупный из всех на рисунке.

— Это камень Эго. В более поздних трактатах его существование оспаривается, но, перерыв всё, мы с Тором составили небольшой перечень его характеристик.

Тор снова влез:

— Первая и главная — он считается самым могущественным из камней Бесконечности.

Вонг сделал пару пассов руками. Стоящий неподалёку стул вдруг подкрался к Тору, поджал ножку, примериваясь… Тор охнул от неожиданности и потёр ягодицу. Смачный пинок под зад в исполнении предмета мебели — что ж, теперь Тони и правда верил в существование магии.

— Если объединить в руках одного человека все семь камней, их общая сила вернёт к жизни Немезис. И тому, кто это сделает, будет подвластна невообразимая мощь.

Тони уточнил:

— То есть тот, кто обладает всеми семью, по сути, становится богом?

Вонг пожал плечами.

— Доподлинно, конечно, никто не знает. Может, этот Немезис захватывает сознание владельца камней, может, возвращается во плоти… Но, вероятнее всего — нет. Не богом, просто всемогущим существом.

Тони выгнул бровь. Вонг вообще определение слова «бог» давно читал?

— Всё правильно, иначе бы это лишало смысла предприятие по сбору камней, — заметил Брюс, подперев подбородок кулаком, — зачем искать то, что отнимет у тебя тебя самого? Сознание должно оставаться тем, каким и было.

— Более того, — вступил Тор, открывая другой трактат, — камень Эго наделён властью над мультивселенной. С его помощью можно путешествовать по параллельным вселенным.

— И забрать оттуда недостающие камни, чтобы выступить против Таноса в полной экипировке и вооружёнными до зубов.

На Тони обратились укоризненные взгляды.

— Что?

— Ты нарушишь баланс сил в мультивселенной, — строго сказал Вонг.

— Так я ж верну!

Тут за Тони вступилась Шури.

— Я согласна со Старком. Мы возьмём их на время, используем и вернём. Заодно предупредим об угрозе Таноса параллельные вселенные.

Мысль звучала исключительно хорошо, и Тони не дал Вонгу времени возразить.

— Только расскажите, где взять камень Эго. И мы…

На очках высветилась красная плашка входящего вызова. Тони нахмурился — номер был незнакомый.

— Подождите, — он махнул рукой, отворачиваясь в сторону, и сложил руки на груди. — Пятница, принять.

Крохотный динамик тут же наполнился шумом ветра.

— Алло? Старк?

Голос был не просто знакомый — Тони чертовски обрадовался, услышав его.

— Ты звонишь мне на домашний номер, Бартон. Разумеется, это я. Кто же ещё?

Клинт на том конце провода хмыкнул.

— Откуда я знаю? Вдруг ты тоже решил рассыпаться в прах по заветам хита Канзаса. Полмира…

 

— Живы все, — прервал его Тони, не желая слышать болезненного предположения. — Хотя нам понадобится вся сталь наших яиц, чтобы их вернуть, но сейчас это не главное. Где ты? Мы заберём тебя с семьёй и всё объясним.

 

«Клинт?», — одними губами спросил Брюс.

Тони кивнул, ожидая ответа.

Динамик ожил через мгновение.

— Боюсь, забирать надо только меня.

Тони помрачнел.

— Оу, прости.

Клинт помолчал. Вздохнул.

— Говоришь, они живы?

Тони рад был дать однозначный ответ.

— Да. Каким образом — здесь расскажем.

— Тогда ждёт. — Клинт, судя по голосу, слегка повеселел. — Я к тебе вообще-то по делу, Тони.

Тот недоумённо посмотрел на стену напротив.

— Что за дело?

Тон Клинта окончательно потеплел:

— Помнишь Человека-Муравья?

Тони невольно улыбнулся: ещё бы не помнить. Одно из немногих светлых воспоминаний от битвы в Берлине — совершенно детское удивление, которого Тони давно не испытывал.

И тогда же Питер впервые продемонстрировал отличное умение прикладывать отличные познания в кинематографе к практике.

— Того потрясного увеличивающегося до размеров дома парня? Конечно. А что?

— Он тут попал в небольшой переплёт в квантовом мире…

— Где? — Тони не верил своим ушам. — Да кто он, чёрт возьми, такой?!

Теоретически в квантовом мире можно было оказаться. Теоретически. На практике такая уменьшающая технология граничила с фантастикой. Способности Человека-Муравья впечатляли, но Тони сомневался, что тот может уменьшиться до таких размеров. Или может?

Хэнк Пим, один из немногих гениев науки, которых Тони уважал за самобытность и отсутствие страха высказывать самые безумные идеи, писал, что путешествия в квантовый мир возможны, но полны опасностей. Другие законы физики, другая флора и фауна — практически вселенная внутри вселенной, непредсказуемая и неисследованная…

— Скотт Лэнг, — ответил Клинт, — протеже Хэнка Пима.

Старик всё же сделал это.

— Скинь координаты, куда подъехать. Разберёмся.

— Буду ждать.

Тони завершил вызов и повторил свой вопрос:

— Так где камень Эго?

Вонг перелистнул страницу.

— Он спрятан в карманном измерении, переход в которое сокрыт в междумирье.

Тони сердито вздохнул — пусть со Стрэнджем и его компанией он был знаком всего лишь несколько дней, их привычка говорить загадками начинала его бесить.

— А карманное измерение — это?

Вонг не изменился в лице, но каким-то внутренним чутьём Тони понял, что тот раздражён.

— Это небольшая вселенная, спрятанная в междумирье. Но человека, не обладающего магией, не получится уменьшить до размера, подходящего для квантового мира.

Тони почувствовал, как внутри стремительно разгорается пожар надежды:

— А междумирье — это синоним понятия «квантовый мир»?

Вонг немного помедлил, но потом всё же ответил:

— Да.

Тони весело улыбнулся.

— Не хочу тебя обижать, Вонг, но твоя информация на этот счёт безнадёжно устарела. Пятница, вызови мне Харли по этим координатам. Я доберусь своим ходом. Роджерс?

Стив, внимательно слушавший его всё это время, встрепенулся:

— Летим за Скоттом?

И на мгновение Тони окатило до боли знакомым ощущением — чувствовать себя частью команды.

— Да, — он повёл плечами, стряхивая это ощущение, — летим.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

Клинт стоял возле открытого минивэна на крыше высотного дома, приставив ладонь ко лбу козырьком, когда Стив аккуратно примостил свой одноместный квинджет рядом. Тони, как всегда, с металлическим лязгом приземлился и вышел из костюма.

— Что-то вы долго, — издевательски заметил Клинт, протягивая ему руку для рукопожатия, — откуда летели?

— Попали в пробку над Манхэттеном, — отшутился Тони. — Где Муравей?

Клинт кивнул на стойки с устаревшим оборудованием неподалёку.

— Там рации есть. Связывайся на здоровье.

Тони критично осмотрел предоставленное и скривился.

— Проводная? В двадцать первом веке?

Разумеется, рацию он взял, но вызванный им у Клинта сердитый вздох определённо того стоил. Лучше гнев, чем безнадёжность.

— Старое, вообще-то, не значит плохое, — заметил Клинт, — любой алкоголь тебе в пример.

— Сам придумал?

Тони настраивал рацию.

— Так говорил один мой друг, — уклончиво ответил Клинт и отвернулся к подошедшему кэпу, вполголоса здороваясь с ним.

Так определённо было лучше. Тони сосредоточился на своей задаче и, покрутив ручку настройки, громко сказал в динамик:

— Есть кто живой?

— Кто это? — отозвались с другого конца.

— Старк, — представился он.

— Вау, какие люди приехали вытаскивать мою задницу отсюда! Уже разобрались, мистер Старк?

Тони проигнорировал ироничные интонации в голосе Скотта. Он осматривал светящуюся штуку в салоне минивэна.

— В процессе, — ответил он наконец, — можешь назвать то, в чём ты застрял?

— Квантовый мир? — предположил Скотт.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Устройство!

— А. Квантовый тоннель.

Схема работы тоннеля постепенно вырисовывалась у Тони в голове. Наверняка принцип работы построен согласованно с эффектом частиц Пима…

— По функционалу, как я понял, ты меня не просветишь.

— Извини, но нет. Я в этом ничего не понимаю.

Тони щёлкнул по дужке оправы очков, настраивая их.

— Пятница, просканируй всё, что я вижу. Дай мне модели и пространство для симуляции.

— Выполняю, сэр.

Тони пощёлкал пальцами, наблюдая, как строятся проекции. Предупредил:

— Пространство ограничь крышей. Не хватало мне ещё упасть во время эксперимента.

— Вы не вписывали в мой код алгоритмы идиотизма, сэр, — съязвила Пятница.

Тони улыбнулся — ему нравилось, когда Пятница шутила.

Наконец проекция высветилась, и Тони поправил очки, входя в виртуальное пространство.

— Смоделируй-ка мне кого-нибудь для проверки работы аппаратуры.

Краем глаза он уловил движение возле проекции минивэна, поднял взгляд…

На него, смущённо улыбаясь и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, смотрел Питер. На нём был костюм Человека-Муравья, в руках он держал шлем, но, определённо, это был он.

— Пятница, — упавшим голосом сказал Тони, — это что такое?

— Вы попросили смоделировать, цитирую, «кого-нибудь». Я сделала выбор на своё усмотрение.

Голос у Пятницы был каким-то тоскующим. У Тони не хватило духу приказать ей переписать проекцию — руки тряслись от одной мысли, что Питер сейчас исчезнет и заменится кем-то другим.

Пусть даже он всего лишь проекция.

— Оставляем, — прохрипел Тони.

Горло сдавило. Он откашлялся и пробежался пальцами по кнопкам на приборах, безошибочно определив алгоритм запуска квантового тоннеля.

— Симуляция номер один. Запуск.

Питер подошёл к засветившемуся тоннелю, повернулся к Тони лицом и прижал ладонь ко лбу, отдавая честь и как бы говоря: «Я готов, мистер Старк». Проекции разговаривать не умели, но Тони всё равно обратился к нему:

— Питер, мы сделаем всё быстро. Вернёшься — научимся работать с квантовым тоннелем и вытащим Скотта. Понимаешь?

Питер серьёзно кивнул, надел шлем и показал большие пальцы.

— Активирую квантовый тоннель, — сказал Тони вслух, нажимая нужные кнопки.

Внутренняя часть минивэна засветилась. Питер оглянулся, и Тони закрыл на мгновение глаза.

— Давай на счёт «три». Три, два, один…

Питер нажал на кнопку на руке и прыгнул. Его тело стремительно уменьшалось, исчезая в сиянии квантового тоннеля.

— Первый этап симуляции завершён успешно, — отчиталась Пятница.

Тони не особенно верил в бога, но сейчас ему захотелось перекреститься. Кончики собственным пальцев, замершие над панелью управления, казались ледяными.

— Начинаем следующий этап.

Новая комбинация кнопок. Квантовый тоннель послушно загорелся ярче. Тони выжал рычаг, отдал команду в несуществующую рацию:

— Питер, сейчас!

Из слепящего сияния выскочила крохотная фигурка, на глазах увеличиваясь в размерах. Вернувшись к своему обычному росту, Питер стянул шлем. Улыбка играла на его губах.

Тони до волчьего воя захотелось потрепать его по взъерошенным волосам.

— Ты в порядке?

Питер закивал, подошёл вплотную и протянул руку к плечу, намереваясь, видимо, его дружески сжать. Рука прошла насквозь.

Тони вздрогнул, и Питер отшатнулся. Улыбка его поблекла, а потом он рассыпался на пиксели, исчезая.

— Прошу прощения, сэр. Проекция имела поведенческие характеристики мистера Паркера. Я обрабатывала результаты симуляции и поставила проекцию на автопилот…

— Ничего, — хрипло сказал Тони, невидящим взглядом уставившись в то место, где только что стоял Питер.

Фантомное прикосновение всё ещё горело на плече.

Он тряхнул головой, щёлкнул пальцами, сбрасывая проекцию и взял в руки уже настоящую рацию.

— Работаем начисто. Скотт, ты всё ещё там?

— А есть варианты?

Во второй раз получилось легче, несмотря на то, что, в отличие от Питера, Скотт проекцией не был. Тони действовал уверенно и чётко, так что всё прошло как по маслу.

Едва сняв шлем, Скотт бросился на шею Клинту.

— Я живой, — сказал он дрожащим голосом и кивнул Тони: — Спасибо.

— Да фигня вопрос, — отмахнулся он, выключая квантовый тоннель.

Стив тоже подошёл к Скотту, позволяя Тони остаться наедине со своими мыслями. Но долго задумываться о чём-то тому не хотелось. Он снял очки и скептически посмотрел сначала на минивэн, потом на квинджет.

— Думаешь, как его отсюда увезти?

Клинт отлично умел подкрадываться незаметно.

— А ты всё такой же проницательный, — хмыкнул Тони.

На самом деле со дня обсуждения Заковианского соглашения они толком не говорили. Клинт зачем-то украл из Башни тогда ещё несовершеннолетнюю Ванду, которая после Альтрона оказалась под его опекой как могущего дать ей приют и прокормить, по мнению американских социальных служб. Но из-за Клинта Тони не видел Ванду после битвы в Берлине, если не считать короткой встречи в подводной тюрьме.

И не увидит, если не сумеет спасти Вселенную.

Клинт достал коммуникатор и надиктовал туда координаты, добавив:

— Заберёте минивэн — летите в Ваканду. План придумаем там.

— Кому ты звонишь? — удивился Тони.

Клинт хмыкнул.

— Другу. Потом сам увидишь. А сейчас — поехали.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

Квинджет приземлился, как и прошлый раз, у дворца. Тони отключил стабилизаторы у самой земли, приземлился на ноги.

Наташа уже ожидала их в компании знакомой Тони стражницы. Он вызывающе посмотрел на неё, она отзеркалила, но оба промолчали.

— Друзья будут через час, — сказал Клинт, спрыгивая с трапа квинджета. — Здравствуй, Нат.

Наташа двинулась ему навстречу.

— Ты один?

Клинт покачал головой. Наташа врезалась в него, крепко обнимая, Клинт тоже стиснул её.

— Привет, Нат.

— Привет.

Тони чувствовал себя беспомощным, как всегда, когда рядом кого-то успокаивали.

— Тони, я думаю, нам надо рассказать Клинту и Скотту о Таносе, — напомнил Стив.

— Окей, рассказывайте, — Тони встряхнулся, отгоняя любые мысли об объятиях.

Клинт и Наташа отпустили друг друга. Стражница невозмутимо махнула рукой, показывая, что нужно идти за ней, и зашагала вперёд. Поспевать за ней всё ещё было тяжеловато.

— Я смотрю, и тебе досталось?

Тони посмотрел на идущего рядом Клинта, и тот кивнул на его голову. Тони ненавидел каждый раз объяснять это, но злиться не мог.

— Паучок развеялся.

— Это тот пацан, который меня уложил в Берлине? — Скотт догнал их и вклинился в разговор. — Печально. Ну, у меня то же, что и у Клинта, так что нет смысла объяснять. Говорите, они ещё живы?

— Да, — мысли Тони перескакивали с одного на другое и остановились наконец на квантовом мире. — Подробнее расскажет Вонг, маг. Сейчас не в этом дело. Скотт, ты в квантовом мире ориентируешься?

— Более-менее, — осторожно ответил тот.  — А что?

— Понадобится твоя помощь.

План чётко сложился у Тони в голове. Помощь и вправду понадобится, но с техническими мощностями Ваканды и наличием интернета Тони не думал, что исполнение плана займёт много времени.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

Разговор с Вонгом и введение Клинта и Скотта в курс дела помогли скрасить ожидание доставки минивэна. Тони, чтобы не гадать, кто же всё-таки таинственные друзья Клинта, наблюдал, как Джарвис задумчиво рассматривает Секиру Тора.

— Можешь попробовать взять, — Тор подошёл к нему, встал рядом. — В прошлый раз ты мог.

— А если я стал недостойным? — спросил Джарвис отстранённо. — Если всё моё достоинство содержалось в камне Разума?

— Не попробуешь — не проверишь, — уверенно сказал Тор, снял Секиру с крючка и подал Джарвису рукоятью вперёд. — Ну же, я разрешаю.

Джарвис аккуратно взялся за деревянную рукоять. Тор отпустил руку.

Тони с нежностью смотрел на то, как Джарвис задумчиво взвешивает Секиру в ладонях.

— Она тяжелее Молота, — наконец вынес он вердикт, — но удобнее. Говоришь, её тоже выковали на Нидавелире?

Тони хмыкнул — Джарвис всегда был не столько искусственным интеллектом, сколько его сыном. Та же наглость, хитрость и гениальность. Тони им гордился.

— Да. — Взгляд Тора затуманился, утонул в чём-то, чего не было в этой комнате. — Друг помог мне с рукоятью. Это гораздо более ценное оружие, чем был Молот.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Джарвис и отдал ему Секиру, — но предпочитаю мирные пути разрешения конфликтов, если это возможно.

— Сэр, вам бы поспать, — напомнила на ухо Пятница.

Тони сделал вид, что не слышит.

— Она права. — Рядом оказалась Мэй, заглянула в глаза. — Тебе надо хоть иногда спать, Старк. Иначе сил на борьбу не останется.

— Не сейчас, — вяло отмахнулся Тони.

Она бы сказала что-нибудь ещё, но тут стражница, провожавшая их, вскинула руку с браслетом. Тони услышал: «Неизвестный борт… посадка… помощь принцессы Шури…».

Стражница подошла к сидящей подле Вонга Шури. Та выслушала и кивнула.

— Спасибо, Окойе.

Тони запомнил имя на всякий случай.

— О, — Клинт подорвался со своего места, — это всё, конечно, интересно, но надо заняться насущными вопросами. Спасибо, Вонг.

Тот кивнул. Клинт взглянул на Тони.

— Ты идёшь? Он будет рад тебя видеть.

— Кто?

Чем дальше, тем больше Тони чувствовал, что что-то не улавливает.

Клинт загадочно улыбнулся.

— Идём и узнаешь.

Тони, конечно же, пошёл. По дороге он то и дело возвращался мыслями к плану: ему нужна была помощь квалифицированных специалистов, иначе то, что он задумал, не выгорит. Но сама возможность победы пьянила, и Тони всерьёз собирался обсудить это с Вонгом. Просто пока что ему не хватало ресурсов, чтобы начать работу.

Огромный — и ведь поместился как-то на оставшемся пятачке — самолёт с чёрным силуэтом орла на верхней части фюзеляжа, разумеется, напомнил ему о Щ.И.Т.е — в конце концов, его отец столько лет угробил на эту организацию, ещё бы она не выжила во времена царствования Гидры. Зато, приглядевшись к человеку, выходящему из самолёта вслед за минивэном с квантовым тоннелем, Тони не смог сдержать вскрика.

— Да сукин ты сын! Как?!

Агент Агент мило улыбался ему этой своей улыбочкой а-ля прожжёный романтик, но Тони-то знал, на что тот способен. Особенно теперь.

— Так получилось, — скромно, со спокойной интонацией, свойственной только ему, ответил Коулсон. — Здравствуй, Тони.

**Часть 8**

Поговорить они не успели.

— Коулсон, идём, нам нужна принцесса Шури. — Рядом с Коулсоном появилась симпатичная девушка, подхватила его под локоть, не здороваясь с Тони. — Агент Бартон, покажете дорогу?

— Конечно, агент Симмонс. Идём.

Клинт подхватил Коулсона под другой локоть, и они потащили его ко дворцу. Тони оставалось лишь ошалело проводить всех троих взглядом.

Коулсон жив. Ну и дела.

— Джемма как всегда, — из самолёта вышла ещё одна девушка, — ничего никому не объясняет, если кто-то в опасности. Здравствуйте, мистер Старк. Меня зовут Дейзи Джонсон.

Тони пожал протянутую руку, вглядываясь в смутно знакомое лицо.

— Я нигде не мог вас раньше видеть?

Дейзи улыбнулась.

— Возможно, на паре ваших вечеринок, куда я проникала по электронным приглашениям. Взломанным.

Чувство узнавания усиливалось.

— Вы хакер?

— Да, — Дейзи смущённо потупила взгляд. — Слышали о «Наступающей волне»?

Тони вспомнил бессонные ночи после нападения на Нью-Йорк, хакерский чат и весёлые набеги на крупные госструктуры. Они нашли тогда кучу уязвимостей, а в паре случаев Тони прикрывал своих более нерадивых товарищей. Он, разумеется, работал инкогнито, но взламывал всех, с кем знакомился. И только один человек щёлкнул его за это по носу, попытавшись взломать в ответ. У него бы получилось, не создай Тони заранее поддельную личность и вторую стену защиты для своего айпи-адреса.

Это была девушка под ником Skye.

— Скай? — уточнил он вслух.

На лице у Дейзи отразилась целая гамма эмоций — от неподдельного удивления до праведного ужаса.

— Только не говорите, что вы тоже из Волны. Я не прощу себе, что не вычислила вас.

Тони подмигнул ей.

— Догадайся, кем я был, с первого раза, и я никому не расскажу, что фактически мы познакомились только что.

Дейзи нахмурилась, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в его лицо. Тони сложил руки на груди, беззастенчиво разглядывая её в ответ.

— Не-е-е-ет, — вдруг длинно протянула Дейзи. — Да ладно. Да быть этого не может. Это же слишком очевидно. Вы — тот чувак с ником, как песня AC/DC. Вы — Hard Road To Hell?

Тони пожал плечами с самым невинным видом.

— Надо же и мне чем-то развлекаться на досуге. В «Наступающей волне» было весело.

Дейзи открывала и закрывала рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

— Да ты… Да ты флиртовал со мной!

— А ты меня отшила.

— Мы вместе взломали Пентагон!

— И это было прекрасно. Ты — одна из лучших хакеров, с которыми я работал. Я редко говорю комплименты вслух, так что можешь гордиться собой, Дейзи.

Тони не успел среагировать — Дейзи бросилась ему на шею, крепко стиснула и тут же отстранилась, потупив взгляд.

— Когда ты пропал, я думала, тебя повязали, но не нашла твоего имени в списках.

— Извини, — Тони снова пожал плечами, — был немного занят спасением мира. Несколько раз.

— Да, я тоже, — Дейзи мимолётно улыбнулась и снова посерьёзнела. — Мандарин, Альтрон, Гидра, Танос…

А вот этого она знать не могла!

— Уже успела нас взломать?

— У меня стоял маячок в твоей операционной системе. Сегодня она активировалась, и я извлекла несколько файлов. Они напрочь зашифрованы, но кое-что мне удалось добыть. Танос — это ведь козёл, который развеял полмира по ветру, да?

Тони кивнул, помрачнев. Дейзи кивнула в ответ, помолчала немного.

— А что с Человеком-Пауком?

— Что?

Тони не ждал этого вопроса. Не от Дейзи.

— Я слежу за всеми молодыми супергероями, — пояснила та. — Нелюди они или результаты экспериментов, без разницы. Я знаю, что тем утром он улетел с тобой…

— Он тоже рассыпался.

Дейзи кивнула, протянула руку и коснулась его волос. Тони не попытался увернуться.

— Это из-за него, да? Ты помог ему на пароме, постоянно приглядывал за ним. — Дейзи улыбнулась. — Если бы у всех юных супергероев было по такому наставнику, как ты, мир стал бы лучше…

— Его можно спасти. — Тони поразился тому, как глухо звучит его голос. — И я знаю, как. Но мне нужна…

Дейзи не дала ему договорить.

— Я в деле. И на всю нашу команду ты можешь рассчитывать. У нас есть отличный техник, Мак, я — хакер, Джемма — потрясающий биолог с огромным опытом в работе с кибертехнологиями, вживляемыми в людей… Не хватает только Фитца, но мы в процессе его поисков. Долгая история, расскажу как-нибудь на досуге. Ну и, конечно, Коулсон. Он…

Дейзи взмахнула руками, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, и Тони с улыбкой подсказал:

— Это же Коулсон.

— Да, — тоже улыбнулась Дейзи.

Двери дворца вновь открылись. Вернулась девушка, провожавшая Коулсона. Дейзи помахала ей, и та подошла.

— Принцесса Шури разобралась в проблеме, — девушка потёрла двумя пальцами переносицу, устало хмурясь, — Коулсон будет жить ещё какое-то время, но без нанотехнологий нельзя обойтись. Надо решать проблему вживлением наночастиц, а у меня недостаточно опыта работы с ними. И у принцессы Шури тоже.

Дейзи приобняла её за плечи, и девушка с готовностью прижалась к её боку.

Тони протянул девушке руку:

— Тони Старк. Будем знакомы, мисс…

— Фитц-Симмонс, — девушка уверенно сжала его ладонь своей, — Джемма Фитц-Симмонс. И я миссис вообще-то.

— Оу. Простите, не сразу заметил кольцо.

— Ничего страшного.

Тони решил сразу перейти к делу, потому что сказанное Джеммой согласовалось с его собственным планом.

— Джемма, Дейзи сказала, вы — биолог. А физикой занимаетесь?

Та кивнула.

— Интересует что-то конкретное?

— Да. Действие частиц Пима на организм человека, усиленный наночастицами.

Джемма выглядела озадаченной, но почти сразу начала говорить:

— Мы с Фитцем ещё в Академии Щ.И.Т.а моделировали эксперимент с частицами, хотя у нас не было формулы их создания, а переоткрыть было сложновато. Насчёт наночастиц сложнее, надо исследовать на практике, и потом, я не то чтобы эксперт в нанотехнологиях. Это больше Фитц…

Тони зашёл с другой стороны.

— Если я дам вам образцы, сумеете воссоздать сыворотку с частицами Пима?

У Джеммы загорелись азартом глаза.

— Без сомнения, — ответила она твёрдо. — И раз уж вы завели разговор про наночастицы… Поможете разобраться, как вылечить Коулсона?

— Помогу, — согласился Тони, — только объясните мне, в чём дело. Что вообще происходило с ним все эти годы?

Джемма и Дейзи переглянулись.

— Долгая история, — заключила Дейзи.

— Мы по пути расскажем вам ту часть, которая не является секретной, — продолжила Джемма, — но нам нужно прямо сейчас проследовать в лабораторию. Флэшка с ДНК-картой Коулсона и исследованиями его образцов у меня при себе. Нам нужны наночастицы, иначе Коулсон умрёт.

— Без проблем. Идём.

Тони указал девушкам дорогу и вдруг наконец понял, что не так со стоянкой авиатранспорта перед дворцом.

Отсутствовал звездолёт Стражей.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

В лаборатории царил уютный полумрак: Брюс с Мэй дремали в уголке на соседних креслах, Нэд что-то ожесточённо строчил на виртуальной клавиатуре. Ракета собирал устрашающих размеров пушку, сидя прямо на краю стола и покуривая сигарету.

— Всем подъём, труба зовёт, — Тони похлопал в ладоши, и яркость света тут же увеличилась. — Пятница, дорогая, вызови мне Скотта сюда, скажи, чтобы прихватил костюм. Команда мечты, это Джемма и Дейзи. Джемма и Дейзи — команда мечты.

Ракета сделал последнюю затяжку и ловко отбросил сигарету в урну.

— Ракета, космический пират, — представился он, протягивая девушкам лапу.

К изумлению Тони, у тех даже ресницы не дрогнули. Либо стальные нервы, либо видали и покруче.

— Мэй Паркер, моя помощница. Брюс Беннер, специалист по ядерной физике и большим зелёным человечкам, — убийственный взгляд Брюса он предпочёл проигнорировать, — Нэд Лидс, тоже программист, подающий большие надежды. Прошу любить и жаловать.

Дейзи подошла к Нэду, заговорила — слишком тихо, чтобы Тони мог расслышать без Пятницы, — больше смотря на экран рядом с ним, Джемма защебетала с Брюсом на едва понятном биофизическом. Тони удовлетворённо улыбнулся и направился к Ракете.

— Где твоя синяя сестрица?

— Она мне не сестра, Старк, — Ракета ощерился, — и какое твоё дело?

Тони и не подумал сдать назад:

— Она сбежала?

— Хуй с два, — выплюнул Ракета, возвращаясь к своей пушке. — Свалила в космос искать группку пиратов по кличке Опустошители. Хочет выследить Таноса и сообщить тебе, где он. Она пиздец как сильно верит, что ты найдёшь способ надрать задницу этому ублюдку.

— А ты? — Ракета не ответил, и Тони подумал кое о чём ещё. — Давно ты киборг?

— С момента как себя осознал, — Ракета с подозрением сощурился. — А тебе зачем?

— Хочу кое-что себе вживить, нужна будет помощь того, кто разбирается в деле. Чем больше специалистов, тем лучше.

Ракета покосился на всё ещё не разобранный ускоритель частиц, стоящий в углу.

— Слышал, ты таскал в груди ядерный реактор, ёбаный ты псих?

Тони согласно кивнул, усмехаясь.

— Больше того скажу — собираюсь вернуть его себе в грудь. Съёмный генератор наночастиц можно и снять с меня в ответственный момент, а вот генератор, запрятанный под ядерный реактор и питаемый от него…

— Крутая мысль, — Ракета одобрительно оскалился, — будешь совершенствовать свою технологию?

— Хочу попробовать вибраниум в качестве основы, — Тони открыл чистый голографический файл и быстро набросал структуру желаемой наночастицы, — но мне нужна будет энергия паркериума для того, чтобы генератор на свои преобразования не брал энергию из моего тела. И твоя помощь пригодится — наночастицы нужны срочно. Мой друг умрёт без них.

— Сколько же у тебя друзей, Старк? — философски заметил Ракета, спрыгивая со стола на стул и разворачивая голографический файл ещё шире. — Можешь не отвечать. Гляди сюда…

Тони, разумеется, не просто слушал. Они с Ракетой спорили на повышенных тонах, потом подключились Джемма и Дейзи. Однако к моменту, когда запыхавшаяся Шури влетела в лабораторию, проект наночастицы был готов, а Тони уже намечал список материалов для создания генератора.

— Нам нужно придумать…  — Шури цепким взглядом выхватила из череды голографических набросков последний, хмыкнула и поправилась: — Нам нужно собрать генератор наночастиц. Коулсона можно спасти, только вживив ему аппарат с полчищами маленьких роботов, способных заменить собой мёртвые клетки и разрушать их. Чертёж, я смотрю, вы уже создали.

— А то, — Тони склонился над чертежом, — только не могу придумать, как его вживить в тело…

— Вживлять не надо, — Джемма выбросила на голографический стол ещё один файл.

Тони оторопело посмотрел на схему протеза руки.

— Это его? Но у него ж вроде две, и обе свои…

Джемма гордо улыбнулась.

— Фитц — настоящий гений кибернетики. Так что, если подвинуть кое-какие элементы, генератор вполне можно установить так, чтобы в случае чего провести быструю диагностику его состояния без оперативного вмешательства. Если установить его сюда, например.

Она ткнула пальцем в схему.

— Неплохо, — согласился Тони. — Опробуем наночастицы на Коулсоне и поработаем над теми, что вживим в меня. Надо же мне как-то управиться с камнями Бесконечности?

— Будешь в твоей этой железной перчатке — эта дрянь тебя не сожрёт, — сказал Ракета, — точно тебе говорю.

— Вот для того, чтобы перчатка была всегда со мной, мне и нужен этот проект. Так же, как Коулсону.

Тони подманил к себе голограмму протеза и раздвинул его внутренние структуры.

— Сюда? — недоверчиво переспросила Шури, приглядываясь к освобождённому Тони месту.

— Сюда, — кивнул тот, — Пятница, отмени визит Скотта в лаборатории. С частицами Пима потом разберёмся.

— Есть, сэр, — ответила Пятница. — К вашему сведению, Скотт и не идёт сюда. Он спит. Я не стала его будить.

Ещё бы он не спал, подумалось Тони. Сколько он провёл в квантовом мире, не зная, сумеет ли выбраться?..

—  Ты умница. — Тони пощёлкал пальцами. — Ну что ж, приступим?

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

Из лаборатории все уходили глубокой ночью. Состояние Коулсона стабилизировали, в протез вмонтировали генератор наночастиц, спроектированный коллективно, но тест их работы отложили на утро: слишком уж невыспавшейся и потрёпанной выглядела команда.

Он сам запер лабораторию и развёл всех по комнатам, чтобы ни у кого не было соблазна не поспать те несколько часов, которые оставались до утра. Кофе — это, конечно, хорошо, но на нём нельзя жить постоянно. Тони пробовал и знал, что сон всё равно нужен, хотя бы по паре часов в день, иначе продуктивность падает.

Мэй он отводил последней. Потом ещё надо было заглянуть в госпиталь к Хэппи и Коулсону, так что Тони хотел быстро распрощаться, но Мэй не дала. Она подняла с пола рюкзак Питера и подала его Тони.

— Питер сказал, что если с ним что-то случится, я должна буду отдать это тебе. Его ноутбук запаролен, но он сказал, что ты знаешь, как его разблокировать. И ты не мог бы перед тем, как отправишься в квантовый мир, позволить мне показать тебе кое-что?

Тони кивал на всё, но насчёт последнего вопроса решил уточнить:

— Что именно?

— Воспоминание, — Мэй обняла себя за плечи, — у тебя вроде есть какое-то устройство, которое воспроизводит воспоминания. У меня есть одно для тебя. После квантового мира у тебя будет много дел, а перед завтрашней операцией я бы не хотела, чтобы ты это видел. Можешь потом уделить мне время?

— Конечно, — ответил он, — спокойной ночи, Мэй.

Мэй кивнула.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони.

Он притворил за собой дверь и пошёл по полутёмным коридорам. Стилизованные под факелы ночники освещали его путь, лёгкий чемоданчик с усовершенствованным протезом ощущался приятным весом в руке, лямка рюкзака Питера немного оттягивала плечо. Тони чувствовал, что жизнь налаживается. Каждый день он проживал столько событий, что хватило бы на год, приближался к своей цели спасти Питера семимильными шагами.

**«Ты записываешь?»**

**«В научных целях!»**

Звуки голосов раздавались неподалёку, и Тони осторожно, крадучись, пошёл на них.

Знакомая ему стражница стояла у стены, приставив к ней своё копьё, и смотрела какое-то видео на браслете с нежной улыбкой. Тони услышал звук удара, потом падения и знакомый уже хохот Шури.

**«Удали эту запись!»**

Второй голос он тоже узнал. Т'Чалла.

Заметив его, стражница выключила видео, улыбка, как по команде, стёрлась с её лица.

— Что вы здесь делаете в такой час? — спросила она преувеличенно-строго.

— Тише, тише, я всего лишь гость, — сказал Тони, — иду проведать своих друзей в госпитале. Вы же тоже используете личное время по своему усмотрению.

— Ключевое слово «личное», — процедила стражница. — Идите, куда шли.

Но Тони не хотелось оставлять её так, в расстроенных чувствах. По взгляду, по улыбке он видел, что Т'Чалла был ей дорог. Она тоже тяжело переживала расставание с королём, но, если Шури он был братом, ей он не был никем, кроме короля.

— Жаль, что ты не можешь тосковать о нём публично, верно?

Стражница вздрогнула, как от удара.

— Какое тебе дело, чужак?

Тони вздохнул.

— Окойе, верно?

Стражница кивнула. Тони протянул ей руку.

— Я — Тони Старк. Приятно познакомиться. Мы не с того начали, Окойе.

Стражница — Окойе — казалась дезориентированной, но сжала своей ладонью его.

— Зачем тебе это всё?

— Потому что тебе больно, — Тони не удивился крепости её рукопожатия, — и тебе надо выговориться. Ты ведь любишь его, да?

Окойе отвела взгляд.

— У короля была невеста, Накия. У меня — жених. Мы не пара. Я — Дора Милаж, стражница, а он — король.

Тони хмыкнул:

— Добро пожаловать в современный мир. Скажи ему, когда он вернётся. Не мучай ни себя, ни его.

— Его?

— Он твой друг. Он наверняка заметил, что что-то не так, готов спорить. Мне случалось работать с Т'Чаллой — он невероятно наблюдательный.

Окойе стиснула челюсти и сжала кулаки, но кивнула.

— Хорошо. Я скажу ему, если он вернётся.

— Когда, — поправил её Тони. — Люди всегда считают меня сволочью, но я стараюсь оправдывать ожидания, которые возлагаю на себя сам. Поэтому не «если», а «когда».

Окойе опустила голову.

— Если у тебя всё выйдет, я скажу ему.

— Вот и молодец.

Тони хотел подойти, сжать её плечо по-дружески, но они не были близки. И всё же он не смог пройти мимо неё.

Наверное, потому что Питер бы тоже не прошёл.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

В госпитале пахло медикаментами и фруктами: совершенно ужасающий коктейль по мнению Тони. Поэтому он быстро нашёл палату, где лежал Коулсон. План был занести руку и аккуратно уйти, не потревожив его сон, но Коулсон не спал.

— Добрый вечер.

Тони чувствовал себя неловко под его тёплым взглядом. Такое бывало всегда, но сейчас, когда, едва узнав, что он жив, Тони бросился спасать эту самую жизнь, стало ещё неуютнее.

— Добрый.

Тони поставил чемоданчик с рукой на тумбочку и опустился на край кровати. Коулсон поднял правую руку и потёр запястье возле ободка крепления протеза, ниже которого была противоестественная пустота.

— У тебя, наверное, есть вопросы…

— Дейзи и Джемма мне многое объяснили. И что ты выжил благодаря какому-то секретному проекту Фьюри, про нелюдей и терригенезис… Даже Матрицу приплели. Я понял не всё, но рад, что ты жив и продолжаешь спасать мир. Тебе идёт.

Улыбка Коулсона чуть надломилась, став вымученной.

— Миру без нас не обойтись, не так ли, Тони?

— Так.

Они помолчали. Потом Коулсон сел на постели и положил ладонь левой руки ему на плечо.

— У тебя седины больше, чем у меня. А я ведь старше. Это недавняя, верно?

— Все меня про неё спрашивают. — Тони устало вздохнул. — Да. У меня на руках рассыпался парнишка, который был готов за мной в Ад пойти. И пошёл, кстати говоря. Мне страшно, Коулсон, страшно, что я подведу его. Не сумею вернуть.

— Я понимаю, — Коулсон потрепал его по плечу, — моя команда точно такая же. Я должен был умереть, а они притащили меня в Ваканду и спасают. В который раз. Я собрал их, дал им этот самолёт и друг друга… Они будут бороться до победного конца, потому что не умеют по-другому.

— Все в тебя, — усмехнулся Тони.

— Да, — серьёзно кивнул Коулсон, — особенно Дейзи. Она… Любит меня. Сильно. Я отношусь к ней больше как к дочери, но понимаю её чувства.

— Ты так и не вернулся к той арфистке? — притворно возмутился Тони.

— Альтистке. — Коулсон покачал головой. — Потрясающая невнимательность к деталям личной жизни других людей. В твоём стиле. Нет, и даже обзавёлся подружкой из Щ.И.Т.а, хотел дожить с ней последние дни на берегу океана, но она рассыпалась у меня в объятиях. Её звали Мелинда Мэй.

Тони потёр переносицу.

— Думаю, Шури тебе говорила, что мы собираемся всех вернуть…

— Пятница всё мне рассказала. — Коулсон улыбнулся его удивлению. — Твои детища продолжают обретать собственную жизнь и сознание. Она решила, что я должен знать. Достойная девушка, отличная замена Джарвису. Более… Тактичная.

— Благодарю вас, агент Коулсон, — раздался голос Пятницы.

— И вежливая, — добавил тот.

Они с Тони рассмеялись, тепло, как старые друзья.

— Я… — Тони не знал, как сказать, но чувствовал, что Коулсону можно в этом сознаться. — Я тоже, кажется, влюбился. И понятия не имею, что с этим делать.

— Если хочешь, можешь рассказать. Чем смогу — помогу.

— Я люблю Пеппер, — начал Тони неуверенно, — мы хотели пожениться до… До всего этого. Но она категорически против моей супергеройской деятельности. Хочет, чтобы я сидел дома, управлял компанией, а я…

— Не создан для этого, — понимающе кивнул Коулсон. — Продолжай.

Тони послушался.

— Я взрывал костюмы, потом вновь их собрал, когда Гидра вернулась. Мы расстались из-за этого прямо перед ссорой со Стивом и заключением Заковианского соглашения, потом снова сошлись, но… Я ей не доверяю. Я до сих пор не рассказал ей о том, что было в Афганистане.

— А кому-то другому рассказывал?

На этот вопрос существовал ответ. И Тони понимал, что он странный — потому что своего поверенного он знал меньше всего из тех, кого звал своими друзьями.

— Питеру. Человеку-Пауку. Ему семнадцать, восемнадцать бы скоро исполнилось, но я ему рассказал. Ему тогда шестнадцать было, и он только что победил своего первого крупного злодея практически голыми руками. Не убивая. Просто связал паутиной, понимаешь?

— Интересный молодой человек, — поддел его Коулсон. — Не завербовать ли его в Щ.И.Т.? Мне нравятся люди с такими убеждениями.

Тони улыбнулся, понимая шутку.

— Но я долго не понимал, почему доверяю ему больше. Почему было так больно от того, что он рассыпался. То есть, мне было бы больно в любом случае, но мне кажется, мне не было настолько больно даже тогда, когда я думал, что Пеппер погибла. Меня как будто оглушило.

Коулсон слушал его молча и выглядел так, будто параллельно думал о чём-то своём.

— И ты думаешь, что влюбился в него?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Тони. — Я не влюблялся никогда. Пеппер не в счёт, её я любил всегда, она мой друг и моя девушка. Но Питер… Он будто постоянно был в моей голове, знал, что сделать и что сказать, понимал меня тогда, когда я сам себя не понимал. Когда я позвал его драться с кэпом, он пошёл. Когда я отнял у него костюм, он надрал злодею задницу без него. Когда я полетел в космос сражаться с Таносом, он не отправился домой, а полетел со мной, помогал мне и выжил бы, если бы не грёбаные камни Бесконечности. Он всегда рядом, когда нужен мне, он принимает меня таким, какой я есть. Железным человеком. Поэтому я рассказал ему.

Тони помнил, как его слушал Питер: внимательно, не задавая вопросов. В какой-то момент он осторожно взял Тони за руку и держал, пока рассказ не кончился. Питер никак не прокомментировал смерть Инсена, не стал характеризовать Тони, как это сделал бы, наверное, кто угодно на его месте. Вместо этого он тихим голосом рассказал, как однажды решил не задерживать преступника, и тот убил его дядю. Тогда уже Тони пришлось сжимать его ладонь в своей, удерживая в реальности, не позволяя свалиться в самобичевание.

Они оказались так похожи, хотя их разделяла чёртова пропасть лет. И именно тогда сблизились. В тот вечер Тони дал Питеру доступ во все помещения Старк Индастриз и базы Мстителей.

— И как он воспринял?

Тони вынырнул из воспоминаний.

— Рассказал в ответ историю про себя, которая была совсем о другом, но всё равно похожей на мою. А ещё он — тот мальчик, которого я спас в Старк Экспо в две тысячи девятом.

— Я помню. — Коулсон смотрел в сторону, глубоко погружённый в свои мысли. — И он — единственный, кто знает?

— Ещё Роуди, но он же мне как брат.

Коулсон вздохнул, закрыл лицо руками, потом снова посмотрел на Тони.

— Пожалуй, завтра я поговорю с Дейзи, если сумею справиться с наночастицами. Хватит нам уже кружить над этим. Я всегда буду любить её, она — меня. Мелинда к ней тоже неравнодушна, а секс в отношениях не главное. Во всяком случае, о нём тоже можно договориться. У нас никогда не будет достаточно времени, чтобы любить и быть любимыми. Я должен ей сказать.

Тони опустил взгляд на свои руки, сжимающие лямку рюкзака Питера.

— Я должен поговорить с Пеппер, да?

— Да, — Коулсон положил руку ему на колено. — Любые отношения должны быть основаны на доверии, Тони. Если ты не можешь доверить ей то, что сформировало тебя таким, какой ты есть, может, стоит пересмотреть то, кто для тебя Пеппер, и не мучить вас обоих?

— А ты думаешь, что она…

— Она будет строить свою судьбу дальше, и ты тоже. Если вы останетесь вместе, но не будете доверять друг другу, вы перегорите. Сейчас есть шанс остаться друзьями и не разрушить то хорошее, что есть между вами. Я же видел, как вы вели себя, будучи вместе — будто играли роль людей, у которых нет проблем, а потом решали их за спинами друг друга. Вы — партнёры, и должны делать всё вместе или хотя бы вместе принимать решения.

В словах Коулсона определённо была истина.

— Ты прав, — признал Тони, вздохнув. — Я просто не знаю, с какого места начать. Я не силён в, — он обозначил кавычки в воздухе, — «серьёзных разговорах».

Коулсон улыбнулся.

— Я тоже не был. Но когда-то всем надо взрослеть, Тони.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

Хэппи уже спал, когда Тони вышёл от Коулсона. Звонок Пеппер тоже решено было отложить на завтра — Пятница сообщила, что та спит.

Но, когда Тони лёг в постель, по-быстрому приняв душ, сон всё равно не шёл. Взгляд его то и дело притягивал рюкзак с ноутбуком Питера.

_«Он сказал, что ты знаешь, как его разблокировать»._

Тони вздохнул, поворочался ещё пару минут и достал телефон.

— На вашей голосовой почте нет новых сообщений.

Он нажал пару нужных кнопок.

— Сообщения от: Питер Паркер. Сообщение номер один.

**«Здравствуйте, мистер Старк! Это Питер. Паркер. Сегодня я…»**

Тони невольно улыбнулся, услышав весёлый мальчишеский голос. Да, Питер был почти взрослым, но со стороны так нельзя было сказать.

Он слышал эти сообщения множество раз. И раньше с ним случались приступы бессонницы, когда нервы натягивались, как струны, пальцы рук и ступни холодели, тело сковывало… Тони в таких случаях слушал голос Питера, улыбался его рассказам о снятых с деревьев котятах, мелких воришках и мошенниках, пойманных на улицах Нью-Йорка, и его душа будто отогревалась. Питер был невероятным, искренним и добрым. Именно такими и должны были быть супергерои — а не как Тони и Стив.

Сообщения шли одно за другим, Тони задрёмывал, успокаиваясь от голоса Питера, когда вдруг неожиданные слова заставили его проснуться.

**«Если со мной что-нибудь случится, пароль от моего ноута — день, когда мы с вами впервые встретились. Там, конечно, ничего важного, мистер Старк, но если вы захотите узнать обо мне больше… Ну вдруг я окажусь настолько вам интересен».**

Это было одно из тех сообщений, которые Тони обычно не дослушивал — он не хотел даже думать о том, что с Питером что-то может случиться. А теперь сел на кровати, разрываясь от желания пойти и применить дату сражения в Старк Экспо в качестве пароля и понимания, что должен спать.

Питер наверняка оставил там что-то важное. У Тони на завтра было поставлено слишком много, чтобы он мог позволить себе не спать из-за этого всю ночь.

— Если завтра всё пройдёт хорошо, я узнаю, что ты мне оставил, — сказал Тони вслух, будто Питер мог его услышать.

Он положил телефон на тумбочку и лёг. Едва его голова коснулась подушки, дымка сна затянула сознание.

Впервые после Титана он так легко и спокойно заснул.

**Часть 9**

Тони стоял на пороге небольшого домика. В немного неровных окнах приветливо горел свет, из-за приоткрытой двери неслись громкие весёлые голоса. Пахло пряностями.

Тони положил ладонь на прохладное дерево, надавил и прикрыл предплечьем глаза, ослеплённый ярким сиянием.

Когда его глаза привыкли к свету, он увидел, что никто не замер при его появлении. Напротив — полноватая улыбчивая женщина захлопотала активнее, трое детишек оживлённо залопотали на незнакомом языке, окружили его, протягивая маленькие ручки.

Тони растерянно смотрел на беззащитно раскрытые розовые ладошки.

—  Какие люди решили посетить Гульмиру. Сам Тони Старк.

Этот тихий, наполненный теплом голос Тони не слышал много лет, но, тем не менее, сразу узнал.

— Инсен…

Хо Инсен стоял на пороге боковой комнаты, опираясь рукой о дверной косяк.

—  Здравствуй, Тони. Добро пожаловать в мой дом.

Инсен сказал что-то на своём причудливом языке, и дети быстро заняли полагающиеся места за столом. Улыбчивая женщина — жена Инсена, как понял Тони, — принесла ароматный пирог. Застучали столовые приборы, зажурчал льющийся чай, и Тони поглотило уютной суетой чаепития большой семьи. Он не понимал, о чём говорят Инсен с супругой, о чём щебечут дети, но ему было всё равно. Тёплый и вкусный чай настраивал на волну дзенового спокойствия, пирог оказался сладким, но не приторным — как Тони и любил.

То ли он не заметил хода времени, то ли оно шло так быстро — но неожиданно жена Инсена поднялась со своего места и, нежно подталкивая детей под спины ладонями, вывела их прочь.

— Выйдем на крыльцо?

Тони очнулся от раздумий. Инсен ждал его у порога.

— Конечно.

Ночной воздух был прохладным и свежим. Тони с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью, зажмурился и резко открыл глаза, глядя на звёзды. Казалось, они подмигивали ему.

— Как тебе у нас?

— У тебя милые дети.

Инсен улыбнулся.

— Не куришь?

— Нет.

— Я тоже. Но должен был спросить.

Они помолчали. Тони осматривал панораму города — дом Инсена стоял на возвышении, и он будто бы был на Небесах.

— Помнишь, я спросил тебя, ради чего ты хочешь вернуться?

Тони болезненно усмехнулся.

— Не в таких выражениях, но да. Не мог бы ты не напоминать, что мёртв, ещё хоть пару минут?

Ответная усмешка Инсена была отражением его собственной.

— У тебя совсем не осталось времени. Каждый день важен, Тони. В Афганистане у тебя было около недели, сейчас чуть больше, но суть не изменилась: мир всё ещё висит на волоске, и ты можешь спасти его.

— Я должен, — эхом отозвался Тони.

Инсен положил руку ему на плечо, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.

— Я не сказал: «должен». Я сказал: «можешь». Ты всегда берёшь на себя много — больше, чем готов вынести. Надрываешься, но выносишь. Какой ценой?

Тони поморщился от боли. Запах гари и крови моментально всплыл в памяти.

— Но кто, кроме меня? Я не смог спасти тебя. Не смог поймать Роуди и Пеппер. Если я не спасу Питера, как я буду жить дальше?

Инсен ободряюще сжал его плечо.

— Ты спасёшь. Просто не делай это в одиночку и всегда помни, для чего делаешь это.

— Я стараюсь не тратить жизнь зря, — сказал Тони тихо.

Глаза его обожгло непролитыми слезами.

— Я знаю, — ответил Инсен, — но ты всё ещё несчастлив. Пообещай, что исправишь это.

Тони не знал как — не умел быть счастливым. Если бы умел, то даже с собственной матерью вёл бы себя по-другому.

Однако Инсен ждал. И Тони мог ответить ему только одно слово.

— Обещаю.

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

Сегодняшний утренний кофе был особенно вкусным и одновременно горчил. Тони пил его мелкими глотками, держа кружку левой рукой. Правой он с помощью виртуальной клавиатуры проводил генеральный симуляционный прогон вливания наночастиц в кровь Коулсона. Результаты были многообещающие, но Джемма и Шури всё равно развернули экстренную операционную «чисто на всякий случай».

Тони был с ними согласен — рисковать он в любом случае не хотел.

— Ну, Железным человеком после этой процедуры мне не бывать, но на звание полноценного киборга я претендовать смогу, — заметил Коулсон, разглядывая мониторы вокруг себя.

Тони краем глаза следил за Дейзи — та явно волновалась: то и дело теребила волосы, постоянно лезла в программный код, угрожая сбить настройки. Перепроверяла вслед за ним.

— Не беспокойся, Фил, — с притворной весёлостью сказал Тони, — после тебя на этот стол сразу же лягу я. После предварительной дезинфекции, разумеется, но наночастицы — это проработанный метод. Вживляем впервые, в остальном ничего нового. Они работают в союзе с иммунными клетками, так что реакции отторжения в идеале быть не должно.

— Что значит — в союзе? — спросил Коулсон.

— Мы закодировали биохимические импульсы наночастиц под биохимические импульсы клеток вашего тела, сэр, — пояснила Джемма, не отрываясь от перепроверки оборудования, — так что мистер Старк прав. Это безопасная процедура.

Коулсон усмехнулся.

— Опаснее смерти вряд ли что-то может быть. Делайте что хотите, хуже уже не будет.

Кулаки стоящей неподалёку Дейзи сжались, и Тони в который раз напомнил себе быть внимательнее к коду.

Шури руководила процессом сборки операционной и, едва закончив, пришла в палату:

— Ну, как успехи?

Тони в последний раз окинул взглядом код, залпом допил кофе и выкинул стаканчик.

— Готовы приступить.

— Абсолютно точно, — подтвердила Джемма.

— Начинаем.

Тони кивнул Коулсону, и тот зажмурился. Дейзи заняла своё место за виртуальной клавиатурой, готовая начать ручное перепрограммирование наночастиц в любой момент. Джемма встала у кровати Коулсона со шприцом, наполненным эпинефрином.

— Три, два, один.

Тони нажал на кнопку пуска.

Коулсон крепче стиснул челюсти, но через пару секунд начал расслабляться. Анестетический эффект наночастиц Тони испытывал на себе, так что не сомневался в качестве.

— Наночастицы распределяются по кровотоку, — озвучила Шури  показания биосканера, — группируются в местах, близких к зонам омертвения тканей.

— Признаков анафилактической реакции нет, —  Джемма опустила руку со шприцом, — исключать эту возможность нельзя, но большая часть риска приходилась на первые минуты перации.

— Программа? — спросил Тони, наблюдая за показаниями с мониторов Шури.

— Стабильна, — подтвердила Дейзи.

Тони видел, что напряжение постепенно покидало и её.

Коулсон распахнул глаза и изумлённо выдохнул.

— Начался процесс репарации тканей, — Шури выглянула из-за мониторов, — как вы себя чувствуете?

— Внутри меня будто копошатся бабочки, — прошептал Коулсон, — везде. Если бы это было больно, я бы с ума сошёл. Так странно…

Дейзи прыснула.

— Даже после всего, что с вами случалось?

Коулсон взглянул на неё.

— С программой всё хорошо?

— Да.

— Возьми меня за руку.

Дейзи, казалось, потеряла дар речи. Коулсон поднял руку и приглашающе раскрыл живую ладонь.

— Пожалуйста.

Дейзи, словно опомнившись, подошла к кровати и решительно переплела их пальцы.

Тони приглядывал за показаниями приборов, но и так видел, что всё проходит гладко.

На очки пришло уведомление от Ракеты. Тони удовлетворённо кивнул и отослал приготовленное заранее сообщение в ответ.

— Состояние стабильно, репарация завершена на восемьдесят семь процентов и продолжается, — Шури вышла из-за экранов биосканера, — можно считать, вживление прошло идеально. Схожу, велю свернуть операционную.

Шури двинулась прочь, но Тони перехватил её за предплечье.

— Не надо. Пятница, — он постучал кончиком пальца по дужке очков, — скинь принцессе на браслет план операции.

Шури вырвала у него руку, открыла пришедший файл, уставилась на строчки голографического текста. И наконец с изумлением и ужасом посмотрела на Тони.

— Старк, ты уверен? Это тебе не Лего, нельзя то разбирать, то собирать себя, как…

— И кто мне запретит? — оборвал её Тони. — Я всё обдумал, взвесил риски и оценил шансы. Чтобы совладать с камнями Бесконечности, недостаточно быть просто человеком. Наночастицы сгладят разницу между мной и неуязвимостью того же Тора, например. Для производства наночастиц необходим генератор, который будет брать огромное количество энергии, большее, чем берёт сейчас. Ресурсов моего организма может и не хватить, поэтому понадобится реактор. Самый безвредный — с паркериумным ядром. Кроме того, генератор, который будет частью моего тела, сложнее вывести из строя. Стало быть, это сделает меня менее уязвимым в бою. Звучит достаточно здраво, чтобы ваши хирурги наточили свои скальпели и вскрыли мою грудь?

Шури ещё раз пробежалась глазами по плану операции, потом тронула за плечо Джемму. Та читала немного дольше и внимательнее, но всё равно вздохнула.

— Это отличный план. Мистер Старк предусмотрел различные критические ситуации и неблагоприятные последствия. Кроме того, операция быстрая и легко выполнимая. Я не вижу причин для отказа.

— Значит, решено, — сказал Тони.

— Никому не хочешь позвонить?

Коулсон уже сидел на кровати. Его живая рука по-прежнему лежала в руке Дейзи.

— Кому например?

— Я не знаю, — Коулсон пожал плечами, — например, Пеппер. Ты же помнишь, как она относилась к…

— Это моя жизнь, — отрезал Тони, — и моё тело. Я уже несколько раз пытался отказаться от этого и не смог. Если Пеппер будет против реактора, я, возможно, удалю его снова. Но не сейчас — сейчас он мне нужен. И это решение принимаю только я.

— Отговаривать, как я понимаю, бесполезно?

Тони обернулся — в дверях палаты стоял Брюс.

— Бесполезно. И ты мне помог.

— Знаю, — Брюс вздохнул, — но Пеппер была так счастлива, когда ты отказался от реактора…

— А потом Щ.И.Т. оказался Гидрой, и всё полетело к чертям.

Тони снял очки, потёр переносицу привычным жестом. Покрутил очки в пальцах, складывая и раскладывая дужки.

— Я просто хочу мира, — сказал он тихо, — я столько лет хочу мира, и от моих попыток его построить всем только хуже. Я создал Железного человека — появились Обадайя, Ванко и Локи. Я создал Альтрона — исход известен. Я пошёл на мировую с государством, подписал Заковианское соглашение — а государство засадило моих друзей за решётку и заставило их защищать мир, оставаясь вне закона. Теперь пришёл Танос. Хоть что-то из того, что я натворил, я могу, в конце концов, исправить самостоятельно?

Тони умолк. Никто не спешил отвечать ему.

Дейзи села рядом с Коулсоном на кровати, и тот приобнял её.

— Но ты не обязан справляться один... — начал Брюс.

— Я в курсе — перебил его Тони. — И поэтому я прошу вас страховать меня. Но основную работу по спасению вселенной я возьму на себя. Потому что я задолжал и Земле, и вселенной хотя бы одну миссию, которую я не провалю.

— Это не так… — попытался возразить Коулсон.

— Да мне плевать! — взвился Тони. — Я годами делаю что-то, что кончается не так, как я запланировал. И мне нужен хотя бы один исполненный план. Если не сейчас, то уже никогда. А ещё я должен кое-кому и собираюсь отдать долг.

Шури вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Я проинструктирую хирургов.

— Я помогу тебе, — поддержала Джемма. — Мистер Старк, где ваше устройство?

— Брюс?

— У Ракеты, — Брюс махнул рукой на дверь, — возле операционной.

— Отлично. — Джемма тронула Шури за руку, и они вышли из палаты.

Тони снова надел очки.

— Пятница, оставь Пеппер сообщение. Текст: «Люблю тебя. Не могу поступить иначе. Снова Железный человек. Прости. Если мы — всё ещё мы, позвони мне вечером. Пятница вышлет время, когда я буду доступен. Тони». Отправляй.

— Сделано, сэр.

Он ненавидел себя за это решение, но слишком много раз ему приходилось возвращаться к Железному человеку после решения расстаться со своим альтер-эго, и каждый раз оказывался всё тяжелее.

Тони боялся, что однажды просто не сможет надеть костюм и быть тем, в ком нуждался мир.

В ком нуждался он сам.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Приготовления к операции он почти не запомнил: слишком сумбурно, слишком быстро. Тони отчётливо различил только обратный отсчёт анестезиолога, и затем — тьма.

Свет возвращался долго, будто нехотя. Тони разлепил глаза и согнул руку, чтобы потереть глаза. Катетера уже не было.

Он крепко зажмурился, потом резко посмотрел на потолок и удивлённо вздохнул: он мог рассмотреть каждую пылинку в лучике света, пробивающемся сквозь жалюзи. Чёткость зрения словно долго и с любовью откалибровывали, пока Тони был в отключке.

— Любуешься?

Тони перевёл взгляд на дверь, откуда доносился голос.

Коулсон.

— Ты тоже так видишь?

Коулсон улыбнулся, пожимая плечами.

— Если ты о том, что в мои глаза будто встроили качественные камеры высокого разрешения, то да, так. Наночастицы чинят всё, что работает плохо. Смотри, как бы мы с тобой не стали бессмертными. Или кто-то об этом не узнал.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Придумаем что-нибудь.

Он поднял руку и представил перчатку от своего железного костюма. По коже побежала рябь, и маленькие серебристые точки, возникая из ниоткуда, заскользили вдоль его пальцев, собираясь в знакомые красные контуры.

— Вау, — прокомментировал Коулсон, — у меня так не получается.

Тони хмыкнул.

— И не должно. Эта штука жрёт очень много энергии. Поверь, ты не хочешь узнать, что такое анорексия, в свои… Сколько там тебе?

Улыбка Коулсона стала по-лисьи хитрой.

— Это секретная информация.

— О, да ладно тебе!

Тони рассмеялся.

— Так значит, паркериум?

Коулсон кивнул на сияющий даже из-под бинтов круг на его груди.

— Паркериум, — подтвердил Тони просто — скрывать тут было нечего.

— Как ты? Не больно?

И только тут он обратил внимание на то, что ничего не болит. То есть не было обезболено — боль отсутствовала. Совсем.

Тони раздвинул бинты, переживая дежавю, чуть прищурился от яркого сияния реактора...

Одно дело было видеть след от раны и знать, что частицы анестезируют, и другое — видеть в своей груди старый-добрый реактор и ни одного шрама вокруг.

Вообще ни одного.

— Ничего себе, — Тони присвистнул, проводя пальцем по девственно-чистой розовой коже вокруг металлического обода реактора, — кажется, я перестарался.

Замечание Коулсона о бессмертии резко перестало казаться безумным, но эту мысль Тони решил отложить на потом.

Сейчас у него было важное дело.

Тони привычным уже жестом собрал из наночастиц очки.

— Пятница?

— Добрый день, мистер Старк. Мисс Поттс интересовалась, когда можно будет с вами поговорить.

Тони улыбнулся — кажется, Пеппер дала ему ещё шанс.

— Сообщи ей, что я свободен. Она может позвонить.

— Я неправильно выразилась, сэр, — возразила Пятница. — Мисс Поттс ждёт здесь. Её позвать?

Тони взглянул на Коулсона. Тот пожал плечами, помахал ему рукой и вышел из комнаты.

Вдох-выдох.

Вдох-выдох.

— Зови.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Пеппер за то время, что Тони пробыл в Ваканде, успела постареть.

— Здравствуй, Тони.

Голос её звучал устало. Тони захотелось её обнять, что он и сделал.

Пеппер доверчиво прижалась к его плечу, и на сердце у него потеплело. Она действовала на него успокаивающе чуть ли не с самого момента знакомства — но сейчас это походило на медитацию. Её размеренное дыхание, стук её сердца под его ладонью…

— Ты прилетела из-за меня?

Пеппер рассмеялась, не отстраняясь.

— Хэппи позвонил, попросил забрать его. Ему скучно, Тони. Он тоже хочет быть полезным.

— Но он же только оправился после сердечного приступа, — Тони гладил Пеппер по волосам, — ему же нельзя волноваться, разве нет?

— Принцесса Шури поставила ему вибраниумный кардиостимулятор. Хэппи будет в порядке, не беспокойся.

Тони вздохнул — он понятия не имел, когда Шури успела, но, зная себя и видя её гениальность, мог предположить, что в перерыве между работой над проектами квантового тоннеля и наночастиц. Или перед завтраком вместо пробежки.

— Немного непривычно быть не единственным чокнутым гением в команде, — притворно пожаловался он.

Пеппер тихо рассмеялась, и Тони почувствовал, как замерло от нежности сердце.

— Добро пожаловать в мир обычных людей, где любой может оказаться умнее.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Да.

Они помолчали. Потом Пеппер отстранилась, деловито поправила волосы. Она всегда выглядела настоящей бизнес-леди, даже в спальне. Тони знал, что и сам неотразим, но искренне не понимал, как Пеппер умудряется внушать почтение к себе, будучи одетой в трусики и его футболку с очередной шуткой на тему физики.

— Тони, — начала она, — вообще-то я пришла к тебе поговорить. Об этом.

Пеппер коснулась пальцем светящегося круга на его груди. Тони почувствовал иррациональное желание прикрыть реактор ладонью, чтобы защитить его от взгляда Пеппер. И ему это не понравилось.

— Ну что ж, — наплевав на свои ощущения, сказал Тони, — давай поговорим.

Он ненавидел серьёзные разговоры. Во время них Пеппер вдруг становилась холодной и далёкой, так что инстинктивно Тони хотел оказаться от неё как можно дальше. А сейчас он нуждался в ней.

— Я так больше не могу.

Тони внутренне приготовился к продолжению вроде: «Я тебя оставляю, твои игры меня утомили, будь Железным человеком, но тогда я не смогу быть с тобой»… Они это уже проходили однажды.

— И?

Пеппер вздохнула, положила руки ему на плечи.

— Пойми, Тони, я люблю тебя. Но не хочу мучиться от постоянного ожидания твоей смерти. Я устала от неизвестности. Я не могу быть с тобой, если ты продолжаешь так рисковать. Когда-то ты обещал мне, что покончишь со всем этим.

Тони умирал внутри с каждым её словом.

_«Я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл»._

— Это было до того, как я узнал, что Гидра, против которой воевал мой отец, не уничтожена!

— И до Альтрона. — Пеппер знала все его больные места. — Ты просил, чтобы я вернулась. Сказал, что подписал Заковианское соглашение и больше не будешь лезть в самое пекло. Я поверила тебе, Тони, а ты снова в первых рядах идёшь умирать. И скрываешь от меня это. Я прошу тебя, ты и так уже сделал всё, что мог. Сделай то, что обещал мне. Да, будет тяжело восстановить мир после Таноса, но мы сделаем это. Поженимся, переедем в общий дом. Может, заведём детей… Мы должны жить дальше. Ты должен.

— Я никому ничего не должен.

Умом Тони понимал, что Пеппер не впервые просит его оставить Железного человека в прошлом. И сейчас, как и всегда, всё его существо восставало против этой идеи, но теперь он ощущал это острее. Он вообще теперь ощущал всё значительно острее, и это было… Свет начал резать глаза, и Тони почувствовал, как склеры покрылись защитным слоем. В ушах зазвенело на миг и успокоилось.

Вот, значит, как… Он машинально коснулся реактора.

Реактора на основе паркериума.

_«Я не хочу уходить...»_

Тони сбросил руки Пеппер со своих плеч.

— Тони, мы… — попыталась она продолжить уговоры, но он прервал её.

— Ты помнишь, что было, когда меня взяли в плен в Афганистане? Шрапнель в моём сердце? Ах да, я подарил тебе из неё целое ожерелье. Ты помнишь, как я спасся?

— С помощью костюма, — ответила Пеппер.

Неправильно. Но другого она бы и не сказала — Тони не доверил ей эту историю.

Зато доверил Питеру.

— Его звали Хо Инсен. — Он много лет не произносил этого имени, но всегда его помнил.

_«Неужели это последний дерзкий вызов великого Тони Старка?»_

— Он был хорошим парнем. Поставил мне электромагнит в грудь. Потом отвлекал внимание, пока грузилось программное обеспечение костюма. Его убили там. Я не смог его спасти. Знаешь, о чём он меня просил?

Неизвестно, почему он никогда не рассказывал Пеппер об этом. Не было подходящего случая? Или по другой причине?

— О чём?

— Не потратить жизнь зря.

За те десять лет, что прошли с плена, многое произошло. Тони почти не вспоминал Афганистан — теперь он видел вещи и пострашнее. Но сейчас в памяти вдруг ожило всё: пытки утоплением, тяжесть аккумулятора в руке, стук костей о доску нардов, запах пшеничной каши… Тихий голос вечно спокойного Инсена.

В плену Тони часто снилась Пеппер. Он держал её за тонкие изящные руки и рассматривал каждую веснушку на белой коже. Она звала его по имени, а Тони никак не мог ответить.

И потом, когда Пеппер приехала его встречать, как всегда собранная и аккуратная, он сразу заметил красные заплаканные глаза.

Такие теперь часто бывали у Мэй, у Шури, у него самого, в конце концов.

— Ты и не потратил.

Тони посмотрел на Пеппер с болью — неужели она не поймёт его даже сейчас, когда это так нужно?

— Если я отступлю, всё обесценится. То, что я делал раньше, смерть Питера, жертва Стрэнджа…

— Жертва?

Ах, да. Он не сказал Пеппер, что Танос чуть не убил его. Берёг её от лишних волнений. По привычке.

— Танос знал меня. Знал моё имя, Пеп. Я чувствую, что могу выстоять против него, если найду способ сравнять силы. Только это я и должен. Питеру, Стрэнджу, Инсену — всем. Всем, кто верит в меня. Ты разве не веришь?

Тони смотрел в её глаза, силясь увидеть там проблеск понимания.

«Я верю», скажи, родная. Ну же.

— Я верю, Тони.

Неужели?..

— Но ты вновь с реактором в груди, готовый отдать жизнь за всех, — Пеппер погладила его по щеке, — а мне ты слишком дорог, чтобы я могла отпустить тебя. Поэтому я прошу тебя подумать, не убивать себя ради других.

И снова они вступали в этот проклятый круг, и не было ему конца… Тони потёр виски, вздохнул.

— Я вставил реактор не затем, чтобы отказаться от своего плана. Если я не стану жертвовать собой, если не пойду туда, куда, кроме меня, никому не дойти, что станет со вселенной?

— Она будет жить дальше, Тони, — Пеппер смотрела ему прямо в глаза, — она уже живёт. Танос больше не станет никого убивать. Люди смиряются с болью, учатся жить без тех, кто рассыпался. Жизнь не останавливается, когда кто-то умирает.

Тони подумал об Инсене. О маленьком мальчике в игрушечных маске и перчатке. О Харли, испуганно смотревшем, казалось, прямо в душу, и о руке, впившейся в детское нежное горло.

— Но те, кто убил однажды, уже не остановятся. Танос захочет что-то изменить, он обязательно сделает это снова. Кто-то должен помешать ему и вернуть тех, кого он забрал. Это возможно, Пеппер!

— Но какую цену за это заплатишь ты?

Пеппер повысила голос, и Тони окончательно закрылся от неё, сложив руки на груди.

— Любую, Пеп. Любую.

Спина заныла там, где всё ещё желтели следы от синяков, оставленных Питером.

— Ты его любишь?

Вопрос ошарашил его.

— Что?

— Ты любишь Питера?

Пеппер смотрела прямо, с болью во взгляде, но не отводила глаз.

— Пока не знаю.

Честнее ответить Тони не мог — он и правда не знал.

Пеппер вздохнула.

— Мне кажется, тебе нужно разобраться с этим, прежде чем ты пойдёшь и сдвинешь вселенную с точки опоры, или как там говорят… Тони. Разберись.

Она по-дружески сжала его плечо.

— Но… — попытался возразить Тони, однако Пеппер не дала.

— Я заберу Хэппи, и Харли увезёт нас в Нью-Йорк. Мир восстанавливается, Тони. Но если ты считаешь, что можешь вернуть старый — так тому и быть. Удачи тебе и прости, что я так и не смогла тебя по-настоящему понять. Надеюсь, хоть Питер поймёт.

Тони замер, не понимая, что происходит, и смысл слов Пеппер дошёл до него только через пару секунд. Пеппер этих секунд хватило, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку на прощание.

— Ты что, благословляешь меня на… — это слово давалось особенно тяжело, — роман с Питером? Пеппер, в чём дело? Почему?

— Я знаю, что ты любишь меня. И я вижу, что без Питера ты попросту не можешь жить. Настолько не можешь, что готов законы мироздания вслед за Таносом переписывать. Такое не делают без достаточной причины, из чистого благородства. Ты любишь его, и любишь сильнее, чем меня, даже если пока не признаёшься сам себе. Я слишком давно тебя знаю, чтобы этого не понять.

Тони сглотнул, пытаясь задуматься над тем, что сказала Пеппер, и не мог.

— Прости, Тони, — Пеппер постучала кончиком пальца по циферблату наручных часов, — время не ждёт. Меня не будет рядом, но если я буду нужна, звони. Я всегда буду твоим другом, несмотря на то, что не смогла быть кем-то большим.

Она вымученно улыбнулась ему и вышла, оставив в одиночестве.

Тони накрыл ладонью светящийся круг реактора. Слёзы навернулись на глаза, и он не стал их сдерживать.

**Часть 10**

Тони возвращался к себе в комнату. На пути ему никто не встретился — в коридорах дворца было слишком пусто с тех пор, как Танос развеял половину вселенной, — но возле двери своей комнаты Тони обнаружил Роуди.

Тот стоял, убрав руки за спину и расправив плечи — значит, давно. Военная выправка проявлялась у Роуди на гражданке только в те моменты, когда требовалось терпение.

Тони почувствовал вину — привычный горьковатый привкус во рту, комок в горле.

— Хэй, Роуди.

Тот повернулся. Лицо его озарилось мягкой дружеской улыбкой.

— Привет, старина. Как ты?

Тони честно признался:

— Бывало и лучше. А ты?

Роуди пожал плечами:

— В порядке. А как ещё?

Тони открыл дверь и впустил друга в комнату, вошёл сам.

— Слышал, Пеппер приезжала, — осторожно сказал Роуди. — Зачем?

Тони горестно усмехнулся.

— Помнишь, как мы поругались перед тем, как Ванда нечаянно взорвала часть больницы в Ваканде?

Роуди поморщился.

— Ещё бы. Тогда аж щепки летели. Я думал, вы разбежитесь навсегда, но рад был, что оказался неправ.

Тони помнил эти «разговоры». То, что Пеппер сказала ему сегодня, было ещё цветочками. Они вдохновенно орали друг на друга, каждый доказывая свою правоту: Пеппер — что Железный человек должен остаться в прошлом, Тони — что нет. Победила Пеппер, когда, несмотря на то, что ненавидела демонстрировать силу, сломала свой письменный стол ровно пополам и расплавила паркеровскую ручку, превратив её в бесформенную массу, растёкшуюся по паркету кабинета некрасивой кляксой.

_«Не ты создал Экстремис, но ты помог его улучшить, чтобы его можно было применять на людях»._

Претензии Пеппер были правильными, и Тони позволил ей победить. Он задабривал её разными фруктами и ягодами, тщательно обходя вниманием всё, что походило на клубнику, а потом окончательно помирился, когда сделал ей кунилингус прямо на рабочем кресле. Пеппер любила широкие жесты, как бы ни мнила себя слишком гордой для такого.

Но это было уже после того, как Стив скрылся в известном теперь направлении. После знакомства с Питером. Когда Тони впервые принёс Пеппер персики, у него в голове ещё звенели слова Питера.

_«Если плохие вещи случаются, они случаются из-за вас»._

Он практически свёл деятельность Железного человека на нет, занялся компанией и присмотром за Питером. В итоге перестарался, не разглядел вовремя в парнишке тот же стержень, что не дал сломаться ему самому. Питер пошёл на Стервятника практически без ничего и вышел сухим из воды. Немногочисленные ушибы и ссадины не в счёт. Тони нашёл его на мосту, забрал на базу и не смог даже наорать, потому что Питер был прав. У него достаточно сил бороться со злом, и он будет делать это в любом случае.

В тот вечер Тони принял решение о включении Питера в команду Мстителей. Пеппер его поддержала — она видела в Питере преемника Железного человека и очень расстроилась, когда тот отказался.

Однако, когда Питер был нужен, он всегда оказывался рядом. В отличие от Пеппер.

Поэтому Тони ответил Роуди:

— Тогда я приполз к ней на коленях, потому что любил и не мог без неё. Она поставила мне только одно условие — свернуть супергеройские дела. Всё шло хорошо, я работал втихую от неё, а потом космический корабль над Нью-Йорком — и дальше ты знаешь. Я, разумеется, пошёл на корабль, нарушив наше с Пеппер соглашение, и продолжаю нарушать, оставаясь здесь. Как ты думаешь, что она сделала?

Глаза Роуди расширились.

— О нет. Она опять ушла от тебя?

Тони горестно усмехнулся в ответ.

— Так что прости, дружище. Мне сейчас не до разговоров. Я хочу побыть один.

Он не стал говорить, что Роуди прав — тот и сам понял.

— Тогда я пойду.

Тони кивнул.

— Я побуду тут недолго и вернусь в лабораторию. Пятница, вызови туда Скотта.

— Есть, сэр.

Дверь за Роуди закрылась.

Тони подошёл к рюкзаку Питера и извлёк оттуда ноутбук.

— Посмотрим, что ты приготовил для меня, Пит.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Тони ожидал, что паролем окажется день их встречи в Старк Экспо, но всё равно подтверждение того, что мальчик, так часто снившийся ему все эти годы, и есть Питер, ставило его на опасную грань. Тони блокировал эмоции, старался вести себя как можно хладнокровнее, но, когда дело касалось Питера, предохранители едва выдерживали.

На заставке у Питера стояла семейная фотография: Мэй, Бен и он сам, совсем ещё малыш. Тони узнал одежду и зажатую в руке мальчика маску. Та самая выставка. В чертах лица отчётливо угадывался Питер. Тони потребовалась минута, чтобы взять себя в руки и восстановить дыхание.

Почему-то казалось несправедливым раскрыть все секреты Питера, покопавшись в его ноутбуке, поэтому он пошёл в ярлык папки, озаглавленной инициалами «Т.С.» и предусмотрительно оставленной на рабочем столе.

В папке было несколько документов и видеофайл. Тони запустил проигрывание. На экране появилась сонная мордашка Питера. Тони с ходу определил момент создания видео — почти сразу после предложения стать Мстителем. В тот же вечер Питер хорошенько нарвался, да так, что Тони пришлось бросать всё и лететь ему на помощь, причём не из-за неопытности Паучка.

— Привет, мистер Старк, — сказал Питер, потянулся куда-то за поля зрения камеры и достал чашку кофе.

Тони хмыкнул, глядя, как жадно Питер пьёт — он прекрасно знал, что такое кофе для человека с хроническим недосыпом.

— Если вы смотрите это, значит, или вы прослушали аудиосообщения, проникли в нашу квартиру и выкрали мой ноут, что маловероятно, или со мной случилось что-то серьёзное, и я или мёртв, или близок к этому.

Питер вздохнул и отвёл взгляд. У Тони сжалось сердце.

— Простите, что я подвёл вас.

Тони поставил на паузу, крепко зажмуриваясь, чтобы сдержать слёзы. Снова Питер просил прощения, хотя совершенно ни в чём не виноват.

— Я отучу тебя от этого, — пообещал Тони то ли себе, то ли Питеру на экране, глубоко вдохнул и пустил видео дальше.

— Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, и надеюсь, что приложил все усилия, чтобы не умереть. Однако у меня к вам есть пара просьб. Первая. Я работал фриланс-фотографом в одной газете и проходил у вас стажировку. Кое-какие деньги сумел отложить, а Мэй даже не знает. В первом документе я оставил уравнения, которые сможет решить только человек вроде вас, они откроют номера счетов и пароли. Переведите ей эти деньги.

Глаза снова защипало, но в этот раз Тони уже понимал бесполезность попыток сдержаться.

— Второе, — Питер повозился на кровати и поморщился — видимо, всё ещё болело, несмотря на регенерацию, — не оставляйте её одну, пожалуйста. Мэй ненавидит одиночество, после смерти дяди Бена она ужасно боится повторения истории. Если уж я не смог остаться рядом с ней, найдите того, кто будет. Мэй нужен друг.

Тони кивнул, хотя Питер не мог его увидеть.

— И третья, — Питер потупил взгляд, переплёл пальцы своих рук между собой, — возможно, самая сложная. Поэтому я прошу вас хорошенько подумать, как её исполнить, прежде чем исполнять.

Тони заинтригованно сощурился.

Питер вздохнул.

— Будьте счастливы. Не важно, с Пеппер Поттс или кем-то другим, не важно, где, и не важно, как. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы были счастливы. Считайте, что это моё последнее желание. Я знаю, как сложно порой стать счастливым, но постарайтесь, мистер Старк, ведь если вы это смотрите, я тоже для вас что-то значил.

Питер протянул руку, погладил камеру кончиком пальца.

— Я надеюсь, что вы никогда этого не увидите, и не буду говорить то, что хотел, потому что со стыда сгорю, если буду ещё жив и внезапно выздоровею. Но я знаю, что у вас есть программа, «М.О.Р.Г.», которая создаёт проекции воспоминаний. Я только что говорил с Мэй и кое в чём признался ей. Возможно, она доверится вам достаточно, чтобы это показать. Я просил её об этом, но вы всё равно уточните, что я разрешаю. Спасибо, что выслушали, и…

Питер громко зевнул и со стоном потёр левую скулу.

— Извините. В общем, доброго вам времени суток, Т… мистер Старк.

Внимание Тони зацепилось за эту заминку. Вспомнились сомнения Мэй в том, стоит ли рассказывать ему…

Но Тони понимал, что сейчас ему лучше не знать чего-то важного, потому что он собирался серьёзно рискнуть своей жизнью.

Он собирался отправиться в квантовый мир.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Скотт лениво прохаживался вдоль загромождённых оборудованием столов, рассматривая законченные и незаконченные эксперименты. Шури и Джемма тихонько скользили пальцами по голограмме увеличенной наночастицы Пима, вполголоса объясняя что-то склонившемуся над сборочным столом Ракете. Тот изредка хмыкал или щетинился, но Тони видел, как сильно ему нравится такое взаимодействие.

Нэд и Джарвис стояли перед голографическим столом, над которым была развёрнута модель квантового тоннеля. Мэй в очках с Пятницей замерла около стойки с инструментами, беззвучно шевеля губами.

У Тони, застывшего со стаканчиком кофе на пороге мастерской, возникло в груди старое, полузабытое ощущение.

Наконец-то дома.

Он откашлялся.

— Добрый всем вечер. Как успехи с изучением наследия Пима?

Скотт посмотрел на него, выгнув бровь. Тони закатил глаза.

— Пардон муа. И костюма вот этого парня. Как там тебя?

— Не зря про тебя, Старк, говорят, что ты — редкостный мудак, — выдал в ответ Скотт. — Ты, конечно, классный чувак, но манеры ты где-то потерял.

Тони уже знал, что скажет.

— А мне плевать.

Цитата принадлежала авторству незабвенного короля Т'Чаллы — Шури прыснула, и Тони заподозрил, что эта фраза звучала из уст того гораздо чаще, чем можно было ожидать от августейшей особы.

— Да пошёл ты, — беззлобно огрызнулся Скотт.

Джемма выглянула из-за голограммы и, сияя, воскликнула:

— У нас почти всё готово!

— Отлично, — Тони хлебнул кофе и подошёл к голограмме частицы.

Не сказать, что он никогда не баловался попытками воссоздать гениальное открытие Хэнка Пима. У него не получилось, и теперь стало понятно, почему. Частица была простой с виду, но устроенной настолько хитрым образом, что становилось понятно, почему она так легко обходит законы физики. Фактически, она и сама под них мало подпадала.

— Синтез возможен, мы этим занимаемся, — рассказала Джемма, — но это невероятно! С подобными необычными физическими свойствами я сталкивалась только во время изучения гравитониума. Это…

— Металл, который нарушает законы гравитации. Архивы Щ.И.Т.а не такие уж невзламываемые, особенно выложенные в сеть, — Тони поставил стаканчик в держатель сбоку стола — не один он был ярым фанатом кофе в этой лаборатории — и извлёк другую голограмму из своей папки, — допустим, сыворотку мы синтезируем. А что насчёт костюма?

Шури, не отрываясь от записей по частице Пима, помахала, привлекая внимание.

— Главное, чтоб был герметичен и снабжён сывороткой с частицами. Нарушишь первое — разорвёт при уменьшении, второе — не уменьшишься. Телепатический шлем для управления муравьями на самом деле только аксессуар, а не обязательная часть костюма.

Тони кивнул и повернулся к Скотту:

— Ты пойдёшь со мной.

Тот с удивлением посмотрел на Тони.

— Что?

Тони закатил глаза:

— Ты бывал в квантовом мире, Скотт, и умеешь пользоваться костюмом гораздо лучше меня. Будешь моим инструктором и проводником.

— Так теперь ты запомнил моё имя! — Скотт широко улыбнулся. — Хорошо, я в деле.

У Тони внутри всё сводило от тревоги. Скотт вёл себя так, будто не сомневался, что у них всё получится. Сам Тони сомневался, и ещё как. Но он знал, что скорее умрёт, чем позволить Таносу и дальше наслаждаться победой, так что так ли Скотт неправ?

— Особо не гордись, я всё ещё могу забыть, как тебя зовут, — зловеще пообещал Тони.

Скотт пожал плечами:

— Не думаю, что ты устоишь перед моим преступным обаянием.

Тони усмехнулся:

— Посмотрим. Итак, как дела с сывороткой?

Он подошёл к столу, над которым, вооружённый микроинструментами самой тонкой калибровки, колдовал Ракета.

— Частицы интересные, — пробормотал тот, продолжая внимательно смотреть в увеличительные линзы за тем, что делали его лапы, — придётся повозиться, но воссоздать их можно.

— Давай-ка помогу, — Тони сел напротив за тот же стол.

— Да пожалуйста, — Ракета раздражённо дёрнул ухом, — калибровка тут долбоебическая, так что вторые руки пригодятся.

— Мэй, — позвал Тони, — подай набор микроинструментов номер сорок два.

— Сейчас, — Мэй достала нужную коробку из целого стеллажа, который привезла Пеппер, вынула необходимый чемоданчик и поднесла его Тони, — держи.

— Спасибо, — Тони забрал у неё инструменты и похвалил: — Ты умница. Уже разобралась?

— Ещё не совсем, но во многом да. — Мэй как бы невзначай поправила очки. — Мы с Пятницей прекрасно сработались.

—Хорошо.

Тони открыл чемоданчик, развернул его полочки.

— Пятница, выведи на экран строение частицы Пима и дай мне параметры калибровки.

Пятница послушно спроецировала на изображение с линзы элементы схем и подписи. Тони сощурился, присматриваясь к первой частице, и погрузился в работу.

Всё время, пока шли расчёты и процесс создания сыворотки, в лаборатории стояла почти абсолютная тишина, прерываемая редкими спорами шёпотом и тихим матом. Мэй служила продолжением Тони — в любой момент он мог попросить её подать что-то или подержать. Пару раз он едва не назвал её Дубиной, но сдержался — верный робот был далеко не таким умным, да и Мэй бы не поняла.

Наконец выведенный и выверенный многочасовым трудом и методом проб и ошибок алгоритм создания частиц был загружен на сервер, и производство сыворотки пошло быстрее. Созданные вручную образцы ушли на опыты, подтвердившие, что частицы Пима синтезированы правильно и работают так, как надо.

Скотт, всё это время участвовавший в экспериментах на правах лаборанта, задумчиво смотрел на светящуюся красным субстанцию в маленьких колбах.

— Отправимся сегодня? У меня сна ни в одном глазу.

Его предложение понравилось Тони — сам он, накачавшись энергетиками вперемешку с кофе, спать тоже не хотел. Но он всё-таки уточнил:

— Ты уверен, что мы найдём нужную дорогу?

Скотт пожал плечами:

— Если что, вернёмся и продолжим завтра. Я спрашивал у Вонга точные координаты и записал. Это, конечно, устаревшая на века информация, но квантовый мир, в отличие от нашего, подчиняется другим законам. Хэнк Пим рассказывал, там нет пространства и времени в нашем понимании. Так что, скорее всего, даже если информация не совсем верная, карманное измерение мы найдём быстро.

Тони подумал ещё.

— Есть ли что-то в квантовом мире, о чём мне надо знать заранее?

Скотт коварно усмехнулся.

— Тихоходки. Те ещё твари, невероятно опасные, так что попадаться им нельзя.

Тони вспомнил всё, что знал о тихоходках, представил их погоню за ними двумя, облачёнными в костюмы, и ему стало смешно.

— Тихоходки? Серьёзно?

Скотт сложил руки на груди:

— Серьёзней некуда. Ты, Старк, просто в квантовом мире не был никогда. С высоты человеческого роста любой монстр квантового мира не то, что песчинкой — тем самым квантом и покажется. Но там, когда ты с ними одного калибра, ты понимаешь, насколько это опасные твари.

Тони махнул рукой:

— Справимся, хватит уже пугать.

Кто-то тронул его за плечо, и Тони обернулся.

— Мэй?

Она сняла очки — это было первое, что он заметил.

— Ты посмотрел? — требовательно спросила Мэй.

— Посмотрел.

Она решительно взяла Тони за руку.

— Тогда мне нужно показать тебе кое-что. И я сделаю это перед тем, как ты уйдёшь, потому что знаю, что было важно для Питера и важно для тебя сейчас.

Тони настороженно посмотрел на неё.

_«Возможно, она доверится вам достаточно, чтобы это показать»._

— Пятница?

— Да, сэр?

— М.О.Р.Г. готова к проведению симуляции?

— Готова, — одновременно с Пятницей ответил Нэд.

Тони перевёл на него испытующий взгляд.

— Ты тоже участвовал в сборке?

Когда он, вспомнив посреди работы с частицами Пима о просьбе Питера, послал Джарвиса заняться этим вопросом, он не подразумевал участия Нэда.

— Джарвис разрешил, — ответил на его невысказанный вопрос Нэд. — Я всё понял и даже помог немного. Это же ничего?

— Ничего, — согласился Тони, — закончим с Таносом — жду с заявлением о приёме на стажировку в Старк Индастриз утром ближайшего буднего дня. А пока веди.

Нэд радостно закивал:

— Да, да, конечно, мистер Старк!

Тони почувствовал ладонь Мэй на сгибе своего локтя.

— Идём?

Тони посмотрел на неё. Мэй с нежностью улыбалась.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Комната, где развернули М.О.Р.Г., была снабжена портативными генераторами наночастиц, чтобы создавать обстановку вокруг. Силуэты людей частицы не повторяли, — Тони знал, как больно смотреть, трогать и понимать, что человек из воспоминаний не настоящий, — поэтому в симуляции только люди были голограммами.

— И всё-таки — что это за программа? — Мэй осмотрела комнату и полосу генераторов, закреплённых на стенах. — Питер говорил, она оживляет воспоминания.

— Ментальная Органическая Ретро-Грамма, или М.О.Р.Г., — Тони с горечью улыбнулся, вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах объяснял это в последний раз, — это программа, созданная для лечения моих психотравм. Она стимулирует гиппокамп и переводит воспоминания в голографический вид. Я могу заглядывать людям в головы в прямом смысле слова.

— Ничего себе. — Мэй совершенно не по-женски присвистнула, напомнив Тони Питера. — Это невероятно.

Тони глубоко вздохнул, беря себя в руки, и по памяти собрал из наночастиц тонкий обруч, служащий посредником для Ретро-Граммы.

— Иди сюда, — он взял Мэй за руку, притянул поближе к себе и надел обруч ей на голову, — эта штука поможет тебе показать то, что ты вспомнишь.

— Ты не из тех, кто долго объясняет, да?

Мэй видела его насквозь. Тони вдруг подумал, что Питер, когда повзрослеет, станет столь же проницательным.

— Показывай.

Мэй покачала головой, ласково улыбаясь, но простила ему этот уход от ответа. Она сосредоточенно зажмурилась, и комната вокруг начала стремительно преображаться, открывая Тони залитую солнечным светом спальню Питера.

Он сам и Мэй появились в последнюю очередь.

— … рисковал собой!

Мэй явно была на середине гневной тирады. Тони улыбнулся уголками губ — на Питере был костюм. Он хорошо помнил тот день — Питер позвонил и сбивчиво рассказал, что Мэй знает, сильно ругалась, но не против его помощи. И он всегда мечтал послушать тот разговор, чтобы понять, как Питеру удалось совладать со своей темпераментной тётей.

Питер взмахнул руками, затянутыми в эластичную красную ткань костюма Человека-Паука.

— Мэй, ты выходишь на улицу каждый день и даже не задумываешься, как сильно рискуешь! Тебя может сбить машина или застрелить грабитель…

Тони улыбнулся, уже не скрываясь. Он всегда использовал примерно те же аргументы в спорах с Пеппер на ту же тему.

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер!

Мэй из воспоминаний схватила подушку и метнула её в Питера. Тот, разумеется, подушку поймал, но всё равно пристыженно замер.

— Что?

— Признавайся честно, — тон Мэй был угрожающим, — Стив, с которым ты подрался — это был капитан Америка?

Питер потупился. Мэй сердито взмахнула руками.

— Питер, господи, о чём ты думал!

— Но мистер Старк попро… — Питер хлопнул себя ладонью по губам, сделав испуганные глаза. — Я не это хотел сказать!

Мэй выглядела разъярённой фурией.

— То есть Старк потащил тебя, пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку, на разборки взрослых супергероев? — прорычала она, наступая на Питера.

— Д-да, — честно ответил тот, отступая в гостиную. — Но я был нужен ему. И сильно помог…

— С меня хватит, — Мэй залезла рукой в карман домашних брюк и достала телефон, — я звоню Старку и отменяю твою псевдоста…

Она не договорила. Питер в одно мгновение выхватил телефон паутиной у неё из руки.

— Только не звони мистеру Старку!

_«Только не говорите тёте Мэй!»._

Мэй удивлённо посмотрела на свою опустевшую ладонь, и Питер, воспользовавшись её замешательством, затараторил:

— Понимаешь, Мэй, мистер Старк ни в чём не виноват! Это всё я! Я — Человек-Паук, я был им до визита мистера Старка и всё равно пытался бы заниматься супергеройской деятельностью даже без него. Да, он вызвал меня в Германию, но он доверился мне! И я не подвёл его! Он подарил мне новый костюм, чтобы я меньше рисковал собой во время патрулей. Этот костюм, он такой умный! Там куча режимов паутины, и есть свой искусственный интеллект! И даже парашют!

— Питер, ты мог умереть!

Тони вздрогнул.

_«И, если бы ты погиб, виноват был бы я»._

Питер тоже вздрогнул. Тони с неожиданной ясностью понял, что они подумали об одном и том же моменте.

— Я знаю, — тихо, но твёрдо сказал Питер и, не дав Мэй начать новую волну тирады, продолжил, — но это ничего не значит. Мэй, я могу умереть от чего угодно каждый день, и вовсе не обязательно это случится из-за супергеройства. Пойми, если ты можешь сделать что-то, ты должен делать. Потому что если потом происходит что-то плохое, оно происходит из-за тебя.

Тони замер — он дословно знал эту фразу. Именно она когда-то убедила его, что Человек-Паук станет его достойным союзником. Питер Паркер станет.

Мэй прижала ладонь ко рту.

— О, дорогой, только не говори, что…

Питер сжал руки в кулаки, зажмурился. Тони скорбно поджал губы, чувствуя, что не хочет слышать это снова, но Питер всё равно признался.

— Я уже был Человеком-Пауком, когда дядя Бен погиб. Я отпустил преступника, решив, что это не моё дело, раз я опаздываю на кружок. А вечером он убил…

Голос Питера надломился. Тони дёрнулся было подойти, обнять его, но вовремя остановился.

— Не вини себя, — Мэй подошла к Питеру и обняла его, — дорогой, ты не мог знать. Даже будучи супергероем, ты не становишься идеальным человеком.

Питер обнял её в ответ.

— Поэтому ты должна понимать, что мистер Старк тоже не идеальный. Но он старается, Мэй. Он старается помочь мне, чтобы я мог стать сильнее и неуязвимее. Он учит меня, чтобы я не просто махал кулаками, а умел драться. Он подарил мне этот костюм, потому что понимал, что я никогда не захочу быть в безопасности, пока другим людям что-то угрожает. Всё, что он мог — дать мне чуть больше защиты, чуть больше силы, чем у меня было.

Он погладил Мэй по спине и отстранился.

У Тони в горле стоял ком — никто и никогда не говорил о нём так. Не читал между строк, предпочитая видеть внешнюю холодность. Питер тоже ошибался поначалу, но постепенно начал понимать Тони даже тогда, когда тот сам себя не понимал.

Питер развёл руками.

— Мэй, я знаю, что если понадобится, мистер Старк отдаст за меня жизнь. Он спас меня на Старк Экспо, спас весь Нью-Йорк, выбросив ракету в космос и чуть не погибнув. Он готов рисковать ради других, он столько раз делал это, но никто не рискует собой, чтобы подстраховать его, понимаешь?

Тони рвано вздохнул. Слёзы обожгли глаза, и он начал стирать горячую влагу со щёк и ресниц, упрямо продолжая смотреть.

— Питер, — Мэй из воспоминаний, кажется, немного остыла, — я понимаю это. Но что, если однажды, помогая ему, ты погибнешь?

— Если я смогу спасти мистера Старка только ценой своей жизни, я это сделаю, — ответил Питер, не раздумывая ни секунды, — потому что он сделает то же самое ради меня.

Мэй из воспоминаний открыла рот, вдохнула — и ничего не сказала, схватившись за горло, будто кто-то душил её изнутри.

Тони чувствовал примерно то же самое.

— Он спас меня ещё несколько раз, про которые ты не знаешь, — Питер улыбнулся, хотя его губы дрожали, — я обязан ему жизнью, Мэй. Но даже не это главное. Я…

Он запнулся, вздохнул, опустив глаза.

Тони вдруг понял, что он сейчас скажет. Понял, потому что, кажется, всегда это знал.

И тут же возненавидел себя за то, что не заметил этого раньше.

Питер сжал кулаки снова и закончил:

— Я люблю его.

Мир Тони с грохотом рушился. Это были простые слова — он слышал такое тысячу раз. От мамы, от Пеппер, от фанаток… Но впервые в жизни Тони слышал их от человека, который, не задумываясь, отдал бы за него жизнь. Который пошёл  — не «пошёл _бы_ », а именно пошёл — за ним туда, куда никто не пошёл. Питер не говорил о своей любви, но доказывал её снова и снова, став тем, кому Тони доверился.

Мэй из воспоминаний начала что-то невнятно говорить, но Питер будто не заметил этого. Он стоял, глядя в никуда, и, кажется, тоже пытался осознать то, что сейчас произнёс.

Настоящая Мэй молчала, стоя за спиной Тони и не нарушая его эмоционального уединения. Тони шагнул вперёд, протянул руку к раскрасневшейся от пыла щеке Питера, попытался коснуться. Пальцы, разумеется, прошли насквозь, смазав лицо Питера электронной рябью.

— Если бы я знал… — Тони снова на миг почувствовал на своих руках фантомные пепел и кровь. — О господи, Питер, если бы я знал…

_«Кстати о преданности»._

_«Я подумал о вас и прилип к кораблю»._

_«Простите…»_

— Он всё равно пошёл бы за тобой, — горько сказала Мэй, — и не мне его судить, Старк. Я сама бы пошла за Беном, закрыла его собой от той пули, если бы знала заранее, что это случится. Настоящая любовь — это не то, что мы выбираем. Это то, что пожирает нас изнутри, заставляя быть альтруистами, делать для любимого человека всё и не просить ничего взамен. Счастье, когда это взаимно — и я вижу, что для тебя смерть Питера едва ли не большая трагедия, чем для меня. Я знаю, что ты не смиришься, что будешь бороться за него. И ты должен знать, что Питер сделал бы для тебя то же самое.

— Мэй, — Тони обернулся, сглотнул — слёзы текли по щекам, боль разъедала сердце, но, стоило ему приложить ладонь к груди, он наткнулся на прохладный круг реактора, — я…

Мэй покачала головой, улыбаясь сквозь слёзы — она тоже плакала.

— Не надо, — попросила она, — ничего не говори. Ты уже всё сказал — паркериум, твоя седина, то, что ты расстался с Пеппер, но всё равно вставил в себя реактор снова, вопреки всему.

Тони мельком подумал, что, кроме Роуди, рассказать Мэй о его расставании с Пеппер, было некому. То про реактор Обадайе проболтается, то сенатору Штерну доклад про Железного человека напишет… Не мешало бы провести воспитательную беседу с лучшим другом.

— Я не задумывался, когда делал это.

Мэй кивнула.

— Конечно, нет. Потому я и говорю — мы не выбираем. Мы просто любим, даже если не осознаём этого.

Она подошла ближе и взяла Тони за руки.

— Я верю, что ты спасёшь Питера. Но ты должен верить в это так же сильно, как я, чтобы правда спасти его.

Тони пытался изо всех сил, но не сумел сдержать всхлип.

Мэй потянула его на себя, обняла, как Питера в воспоминании, погладила по спине.

— Тише, всё хорошо, — сказала она ласково, — ты можешь поплакать. Я никому не расскажу.

И Тони отпустил себя, впервые за годы, прошедшие со смерти родителей разрыдавшись у неё на плече.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Одним из плюсов постоянного ношения в груди реактора с бэдассиумом было количество необходимого сна. Тони мог не спать по двое суток и высыпаться позже.

Реактор с паркериумом был как капельница с энергетиком — казалось, Тони вообще не надо спать. Умом он понимал, что это не так, но знал, что энергии на путешествие в квантовый мир и обратно у него хватит.

Скотт ждал его в лаборатории у квантового тоннеля, уже облачённый в костюм Человека-Муравья.

— Ну что, готов?

Тони молча позволил наночастицам растечься по телу, облегая кожу точной копией костюма Скотта, за исключением шлема и репульсоров: кое в чём Тони предпочитал себе не изменять.

Места за оборудованием, контролирующим их переход, заняли Джемма, Шури, Брюс и Ракета. Мэй тоже была здесь — стояла неподалёку, поддерживая Тони просто своим присутствием. Вонг, внезапно заявившийся и рассказывавший Скотту о чём-то, когда Тони с Мэй вернулись, визуально делал образованную зрителями толпу вдвое большей.

— Запускаю квантовый тоннель, — произнёс Брюс, нажимая на рычаг. — Тони, Скотт… Удачи.

Надев шлем, Скотт показал Брюсу большие пальцы.

— Всё будет отлично!

Тони отдал наночастицам ещё пару команд, позвал Пятницу, проверяя, отзывается ли она. Отзывалась.

— Готов, — коротко отрапортовал он.

Шури и Ракета, двигаясь удивительно синхронно, занимались калибровкой.

— Квантовый тоннель стабилен, — Джемма внимательно следила за показаниями приборов, — можете идти.

Скотт нажал на кнопку, впуская сыворотку в костюм. Тони сдавил запястье левой руки правой, сжимая собранный накануне ярко-красный браслет, скрытый под бронёй. Браслет лопнул, и костюм пошёл рябью, когда частицы Пима вступили в контакт с наночастицами.

— Поехали, — процитировал Тони фразу первого человека в космосе, стремительно уменьшаясь.

Пространство вокруг пульсировало и искажалось. Доза сыворотки у них со Скоттом была одинаковой, однако когда Тони, почувствовав, что уменьшение остановилось, огляделся и не увидел Скотта, он здорово струсил.

— Бу!

Скотт с хлопком появился рядом, и Тони едва сдержал желание хорошенько ему врезать.

— Мы сюда не шутки шутить явились, — прошипел он. — Добираться до карманного измерения как будем?

— Если Вонг прав, а, я надеюсь, он прав, — Скотт раскрыл руки, будто для объятий с кем-то невидимым, — чтобы его найти, хватит всего лишь направленной мысли. Альтернативные законы, мать их.

Тони, поглядев на него снисходительно, всё же сосредоточился на портале в карманное измерение, крепко зажмурившись.

Мир вокруг забулькал, словно кипящая вода. Сквозь закрытые веки Тони слепили вспышки яркого синего света, потом пропали.

— Ну ничего ж себе!

Возглас Скотта заставил Тони открыть глаза, а затем и рот.

Перед ними возник самый настоящий портал. Мерцающий свет глубокого синего оттенка приглашающе сверкал на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Тони мало чем можно было удивить. Но то, что сияло перед ним, было гораздо более впечатляющим, чем магия того же Стрэнджа.

— Джеронимо? — спросил Скотт, кивнув на портал.

— Что?

— Ну, сериал есть такой, британский. «Доктор Кто» называется. Там…

Вдруг их накрыла огромная, невесть откуда взявшаяся тень. Тони обернулся.

Тихоходки действительно казались милыми зверьками исключительно на картинках. Сейчас, нависая над двумя крохотными по сравнению с ней людьми, тихоходка выглядела монстром из ночных кошмаров.

— А сейчас мы медленно и тихо отступаем в портал, — шепнул Тони, подлетая к синему сиянию.

— Ага, — поддакнул Скотт, — потому что мы очень несъедобные.

— Три, два… Один!

Тихоходка, несмотря на своё название, приближалась быстро. Тони и Скотт прыгнули в портал, и он тут же захлопнулся за ними.

Кубарем прокатившись по чему-то твёрдому и горизонтальному, Тони остановился в положении лицом в пол и, повернув голову, увидел точно так же замершего Скотта.

— Поверить не могу! — раздался вдруг откуда-то сверху подозрительно знакомый Тони голос, — и тут ты, Старк.

Тони, опираясь на ладони, сел на колени и увидел перед собой огромный, залитый светом тронный зал. В центре стояло позолоченное кресло, в котором, облачённый в чёрно-зелёные доспехи, плащ и рогатый шлем, сидел его старый-добрый враг.

— Ты же вроде умер? — спросил Тони.

Скотт тоже поднялся, рассмотрел человека, сидящего на троне и осторожно поинтересовался:

— Кто это? Ты его знаешь?

— Да, — Тони вздохнул, поднимаясь на ноги. — Знакомься, Скотт. Это Локи, бог лжи и коварства.

Локи, подтверждая его слова, коварно усмехнулся.

— Добро пожаловать в карманное измерение Великого Безвременья, господа.

**Часть 11**

Тони на всякий случай проанализировал состав воздуха — с Локи лучше было подстраховаться. Воздух оказался пригодным для дыхания, так что Тони деактивировал шлем.

Локи выгнул бровь.

— Сколько лет вы уже боретесь с Таносом?

— Десять, — брякнул Тони наугад и с удовольствием пронаблюдал, как на лице Локи появляется выражение вселенской скорби.

Скотт, добрая душа, сжалился.

— Вообще-то он шутит.

Локи тут же бросил уничтожающий взгляд на Тони.

— Что? — невозмутимо спросил он. — Месть в виде мелких пакостей папочке разве не в твоём стиле? И Тор сказал, что ты мёртв, так какого дьявола ты сидишь тут, живой и здоровый?

— Такого, что Танос придушил меня, — прошипел Локи, резко поднявшись с трона, — и я попал сюда. Сперва думал, дурак, что это Вальгалла, но нет. Это место — точная копия тронного зала Асгарда, вот только самого Асгарда больше не существует. Как и меня.

— Жизнь полна разочарований, — едко заметил Тони, подходя ближе к окну, — это понятно. Но что ты здесь делаешь? Почему именно ты?

При попытке хотя бы потянуться к возможному выходу из тронного зала пол под ним угрожающе задрожал, и Тони отдёрнул руку.

— Это ловушка, — с горечью сказал Локи, — для эгоистов, недостойных камня. Такие, как я, вынуждены становиться хранителями камня Эго, пока не придёт кто-то, готовый их освободить. Я выйду отсюда живым только тогда, когда у камня появится новый владелец.

— Кстати о том, почему мы здесь… — Тони выразительно наклонил голову.

Локи совершенно не величественно вытаращил глаза.

— Ты, тщеславный мидгардец, считаешь себя достойным камня Эго?

— От тщеславного асгардца слышу, — не остался в долгу Тони. — Не беспокойся, мы и тебя с собой заберём. Тору ты дорог, так что, как мне ни неприятна эта мысль, пойдёшь обратно с нами.

Тони знал историю Локи только со слов Тора и, несмотря на неприязнь, в чём-то жалел несостоявшегося властителя Мидгарда. Локи был приёмным сыном, вечно пытающимся доказать свою значимость, и стал изгоем и в том мире, в котором родился, и в том, который считал своим домом. Тони с его бэкграундом юного гения и осиротевшего наследника многомиллиардной компании мог его понять.

Поэтому, когда от его обещания Локи как-то съёжился и неожиданно покорно кивнул, у Тони невольно потеплело на душе.

— Если хочешь рискнуть, Старк, рискни. Я не стану тебе препятствовать. — Локи повелительно взмахнул рукой, и в воздухе возле трона появилась иссиня-чёрная дверь с витой серебряной ручкой. — Вот только будь это так просто, я бы уже выбрался отсюда.

— Я — сложный парень, — хмыкнул Тони, — справлюсь.

Он превратил свой железный костюм в спортивный, в котором был на Титане, расстегнул молнию на толстовке. Реактор светился ярким сиреневым светом.

Локи, казалось, побледнел. Он быстрым шагом приблизился к Тони и бесцеремонно ткнул его прямо в стекло реактора.

— Что это?

— А то ты не знаешь, — огрызнулся Тони, — реактор. У меня такой был в нашу первую встречу. Забыл?

— Я не про устройство, мидгардский идиот! — рявкнул Локи. — Я про начинку!

Обращение «идиот» Тони основательно взбесило, и он прорычал:

— Паркериум! Я сам его создал!

Теперь Локи точно побледнел — его и так не самый здоровый оттенок кожи выцвел почти до белоснежного оттенка.

— Я думал, скипетр тогда не подействовал из-за реактора. И я был прав, вот только ты, сам того не подозревая, создал вещь, которую в вашем мире назвали бы волшебной. Я видел этот металл в сокровищнице Одина — он говорил, что его невозможно уничтожить. Он переживёт вселенную — и, раз его создал ты, а я знал о его существовании до тебя, видимо, уже переживал.

Тони вдруг вспомнил рассказ Стрэнджа о множестве вариантов развития событий, из которых был только один выигрышный, и с ужасом осознал, что, наверное, уже создавал паркериум не раз и не два.

— Я назвал его в честь парня, из-за которого я поседел, — зачем-то признался он. — думал, паркериум поможет мне выдержать силу камней Бесконечности.

Локи отступил на шаг.

— Когда ты встретил того человека, из-за которого назвал свой металл?

Тони честно ответил:

— До того, как ты напал на Нью-Йорк.

Локи кивнул.

— Когда вы встретились, судьба повернулась в направлении создания паркериума. Он экранирует любое излучение камней Бесконечности. Его физические свойства существуют вне времени. То есть, получается, скипетр не подействовал, потому что тебя защищал паркериум.

У Тони голова пошла кругом. Он прекрасно помнил тихое «клац» кончика скипетра о пуленепробиваемое стекло реактора и выражение напряжённой умственной работы на лице Локи. Но его разум остался чистым и ни первая, ни следующие попытки Локи взять его сознание под контроль не дали результата.

Тони подумал о мальчике в игрушечной маске Железного человека, о тонкой ручке, бесстрашно поднятой в таком привычном жесте навстречу смертельно опасному дрону Хаммера. Если Локи был прав, получается, что в тот день жизнь Тони и двинулась к этому моменту? Он встретил Питера и потерял его, даже не подозревая, что на самом деле так и должно было быть?

— И что, судьбу нельзя изменить?

Собственный голос показался Тони чужим — так хрипло он звучал.

— Можно, — Локи вдруг потупил глаза. — Но есть решения, после принятия которых повернуть назад уже нельзя.

Тони горько усмехнулся.

— Да. Например, решение захватить Мидгард, чтобы доказать отцу, что ты чего-то стоишь.

— Да что ты понимаешь в этом, Старк?! — взвился Локи.

— Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — Тони вздохнул, — но поплачемся друг другу в жилетку позже, если позволят обстоятельства. Я могу идти, или тебе всё ещё нужен психолог?

Локи отступил от него на пару шагов.

— Иди.

Скотт, про которого Тони совсем забыл, помахал руками:

— Эй, я тоже побуду здесь, раз уж камень так тяжело достать, окей?

— Окей.

Тони снова повернулся к двери, взялся за холодную металлическую ручку. Надавил.

С тихим щелчком механизм поддался, и дверь открылась.

— Удачи, Старк, — вдруг пожелал Локи.

Тони, не оборачиваясь, кивнул.

Когда-то, отчитывая Питера, он употребил сериальную отсылку а-ля «В предыдущих сериях «Как Питер Паркер лажает», на самом деле прекрасно зная, что сериал про Тони Старка насчитывал такое количество серий, что любая Санта-Барбара позавидует.

Дело было в том, что сейчас ему ой как нельзя было лажать.

— Пора снимать финальный эпизод, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос и шагнул в неизвестность.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Сначала было темно. Тони стоял посреди ничего, дверь за ним закрылась, оставив посреди мрака, но он не стал трусливо бросаться назад. Локи проходил это и вернулся обратно в тронный зал. Тони тоже вернётся, с камнем или без. Лучше с камнем.

Ступать, не видя дороги, было трудно, но Тони упрямо пошёл вперёд. Постепенно он начал чувствовать под ногами прохладу паркетного пола и с удивлением осознал, что стал босым. Тони хлопнул себя ладонью по груди, проверяя, на месте ли реактор.

Реактор был на месте, но одежда Тони изменилась. Под ладонью он ощутил тёплую мягкость тонкой ткани.

Впереди забрезжил свет. Тони пошёл к нему. В руках появилось нечто пушистое и упругое, как плюшевая игрушка. Пройдя ещё несколько шагов, Тони понял, что это именно она и есть. Точнее, это был его собственный игрушечный пёс по кличке Стаффи, которого он потерял во время одного из переездов.

Теперь он смог рассмотреть, во что оказался одетым. Знакомый до боли рисунок из щитов Капитана Америка украшал его старую детскую пижаму. Она никогда не была такого размера, и Тони понял, что испытание будет тяжёлым.

Свет на мгновение ослепил его. Тони часто заморгал, пытаясь прикрыться предплечьем.

— Опять не спишь?

Тони отдёрнул руку от лица и с ужасом уставился на собственного отца.

Тот, одетый в коричневый домашний халат с золотистым узором, сидел в кресле. На коленях у него лежал тот самый блокнот, который Тони конспектировал, когда смотрел черновую плёнку фильма для открытия Старк Экспо.

— Пап? — позвал Тони, не уверенный, что не сходит с ума.

Отец с улыбкой посмотрел на него — так, как делал очень, очень редко.

— Я соскучился, — вдруг сказал он с нежностью, — я ведь так и не дожил до твоего триумфа, Тони, хотя верил в твоё будущее.

Теперь Тони осознал, что именно преподнёс ему камень Эго в качестве испытания.

— Ты ненастоящий, — прошептал он.

Отец поднялся с кресла, затянул потуже пояс халата и подошёл к нему. Ладонь, лёгшая Тони на плечо, была горячей, хватка — крепкой.

— Вселенная устроена согласно законам физики, сын, — назидательно сказал отец, — энергия правит материей на макро- и микроуровне. Живые существа находятся где-то посередине, даже ближе к микро. На макроуровне материальной вселенной правит та энергия, которая не участвует в её построении: души тех существ, что уже отжили своё, и тех, которым это только предстоит. Я отношусь к первым, но это не значит, что я не могу контактировать с материальной вселенной в местах, где границы энергии и материи сильно размыты.

— Звучит здраво, — согласился Тони, немного успокоившись, — но от этого не менее фантастично.

— Не спорю, — кивнул отец, — и, тем не менее, только после разговора со мной вселенная решит, стоит ли отдавать тебе камень Эго.

Тони удивлённо выгнул бровь.

— И это — всё испытание?

Отец усмехнулся и отстранился, складывая руки на груди.

— Ты себя переоцениваешь, сын. То, что ты добился многого по человеческим меркам, ещё не значит, что в масштабах вселенной это будет чего-то стоить. Зачем тебе этот камень?

— Спасти половину всех живых существ материального мира, — процедил Тони, отзеркаливая жест отца, — слышал о Таносе?

— Разумеется. Но всё ещё жду ответа, Тони.

_«Я жду ответа, Тони. Это ты перебрал двигатель моего личного самолёта? Я опоздал из-за тебя!»._

Тони поморщился от слишком ярко прозвучавших в голове слов отца и сформулировал чуть более развёрнутый ответ.

— Мне нужен камень Эго, чтобы путешествовать по вселенным. Я соберу полный комплект камней Бесконечности, стану богом и верну всех назад.

Отец только снисходительно усмехнулся.

— Видимо, в меня ты пошёл не только гениальностью. Но непомерно раздутого эго для получения камня, несмотря на его название, недостаточно. Чего ты хочешь?

Тони всё больше запутывался.

— Победить Таноса.

— Подумай ещё, — велел отец, — ведь, если ты сделаешь то, что планируешь, то обретёшь невероятное могущество. Может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы читаури никогда не нападали на Нью-Йорк? Или Альтрон не был создан? Убить Таноса ещё младенцем?

Каждый новый вариант звучал всё соблазнительнее, но Тони упрямо мотал головой.

— Нет.

— А может, — тон отца стал вкрадчивым, доверительным, — ты хочешь вернуть нас с матерью?

Тони замер — почему-то он никогда не думал об этом. Он вдруг с неожиданной ясностью осознал возможности собранных Таносом камней Бесконечности, объединённых с камнем Эго: он мог переписать вселенную так, что Говард и Мария Старки никогда не умирали от рук лучшего друга Капитана Америка.

— Подумай хорошо, Тони, — отец ободряюще ему улыбнулся, — не торопись.

_«Подумай хорошо, Тони, куда ставить эту деталь? Не торопись. Умница, правильно. Теперь следующую…»_

Идея оказалась ужасно заманчивой. Но потом Тони одёрнул себя.

— Я мог бы, — начал он медленно, и отец кивнул, показывая, что слушает его очень внимательно, — но это было бы нелогично. Ваша с мамой смерть была первой и самой важной вехой того пути, что привёл меня сюда.

_«Когда ты встретил того человека, из-за которого назвал свой металл?»_

Тони накрыл ладонью реактор сквозь ткань пижамы.

— Я смирился с ней, — продолжил он твёрдо, — это случилось много лет назад. Да, это было больно, но я пережил это, смог идти дальше. Я не держусь за прошлое — я живу настоящим. А то, что случилось с миром, произошло из-за сумасшествия Таноса и камней Бесконечности. Тот баланс, в котором вселенная существовала, нарушен: от населения всех планет осталась половина. Кто-то должен остановить всё это. Почему бы и не я, вооружённый камнем Эго в дополнение к остальным камням.

— Всё ещё не совсем убедительно, — возразил отец, — ты говоришь, что не держишься за прошлое, но у тебя в мастерской помощником служит тот же робот, что и много лет назад. Ты носишь халат, в точности повторяющий тот, что сейчас на мне, и продолжаешь тот же курс, что установил я. Не думаешь, что факты противоречат твоим словам? Неверный ответ!

Тони вскипел, хотел было закричать — и понял, что аргумент, который пришёл ему в голову в пылу гнева, и есть нужный.

— Я хочу вернуть Питера, — сказал он уверенно, — потому что это то, чего я действительно хочу. Я хочу быть героем и обратить всё, что сделал Танос, против него самого, но самое главное — Питер. Я могу ностальгировать по старым временам, верить в то, что ты делал, и делать так же, но моё настоящее — это Железный человек и Питер. Я хочу вернуть свою жизнь, а не твою.

Последние слова прозвучали жестоко, и Тони ожидал, что отец скажет ему, какой он неблагодарный сын…

— Правильно, Тони. Ты молодец.

Отец тепло улыбался. Только сейчас Тони понял, как он был напряжён — морщины на лице отца разгладились, разом сбросив ему десяток лет.

— Правда? — по-детски спросил Тони.

Улыбка отца стала шире.

— Правда, — тёплая ладонь вновь вернулась Тони на плечо. — И маленькое родительское напутствие: не вини себя в том, что было. Делай так, чтобы в настоящем всё получалось как надо. Тогда в будущем не придётся жалеть.

Тони притворно поморщился.

— Фу, как пафосно, пап!

Отец рассмеялся:

— Извини, сын, но уж как есть. Удачи тебе.

Пространство вокруг поплыло, сжимаясь. Одежда на Тони вновь заменилась на его собственную, свет померк.

Ладонь отца на его плече была последним, что исчезло.

Стоя в полной темноте, Тони почувствовал, что у него в руке что-то есть. Он поднял её и разжал кулак.

На его ладони лежал светящийся глубоким синим светом крупный камень, похожий на бриллиант.

— Сердце Океана, — прошептал Тони и усмехнулся собственной шутке.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Локи и Скотт мирно беседовали, когда он вышел в тронный зал. Локи бросил на него испытующий взгляд.

Тони поднял камень Эго, зажатый между пальцами, так, чтобы он увидел.

— Кто хочет вернуться домой? — спросил он деловитым тоном и улыбнулся.

Локи шагнул было к нему навстречу, но потом снова поник.

— Мне нельзя, — сказал он печально, — это место не отпустит меня, пока я не найду камню нового хранителя.

— Ну, камень пока что на передержке, — пожал плечами Тони, — так что, думаю, выйти ты сможешь. А кандидатуры себе на замену у тебя имеются?

Локи задумался на минуту, а потом нехорошо улыбнулся.

— Имеются, — он коварно поиграл бровями, — ещё как имеются.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Первой, кого Тони увидел, приняв свои обычные размеры на полу лаборатории Шури, была встревоженная Мэй.

— Вас не было двое суток! — воскликнула она, подбегая к нему.

Тони деактивировал шлем и поймал её в объятия.

— Прости, Мэй. Там, где мы были, что-то не так со временем.

На шум и голоса прибежали остальные члены команды мечты.

— Ну наконец-то! — язвительно поприветствовал Тони Ракета, — тебя, Старк, только за смертью посылать. Камень принёс?

— Ещё как, — Тони продемонстрировал ему камень Эго, — и подарочек твоему другу Тору прихватил.

Он кивнул на Локи, стоявшего рядом и с высокомерным любопытством оглядывавшегося вокруг.

— Кто-то звал меня?

Тор показался на пороге лаборатории — видимо, решил пообщаться с Ракетой или просто зайти и проверить, не вернулись ли Тони и Скотт из квантового мира, — да так и замер.

— Наваждение, — прошептал Тор обречённо, — уберите, не травите душу, если это вы.

Локи шагнул вперёд.

— Я не наваждение, — тихо произнёс он, поднимая ладони в древнем жесте безоружного, — я вернулся.

Тор крепко зажмурился, потом снова посмотрел на брата.

— Локи?

Тони удивлённо заметил, что тот нежно улыбается.

— Я же обещал, что солнце снова воссияет над нами, брат.

Тор издал какой-то звериный звук, похожий на всхлип и стон одновременно, быстрым шагом подошёл к Локи и стиснул его в объятиях так сильно, что, будь тот человеком, попросту бы сломал. Но Локи только обнял его в ответ, уткнувшись в плечо.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Тор горячечно, целуя Локи в макушку, — прости за то, что я сказал. Ты — лучший брат во вселенной, пусть даже порой я готов убить тебя за твои проделки. Я люблю тебя, Локи.

Локи приглушенно засмеялся. Нервным, истерическим смехом, постепенно переходящим в плач.

Тони махнул всем на дверь и сам как можно более неслышно двинулся к выходу.

Этим двоим надо было поговорить наедине.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

— Чёрт подери, ты всё-таки вернулся!

Роуди отсалютовал Тони кружкой пива. Клинт, сидящий рядом с ним, ткнул в Тони зажатой в пальцах фисташкой.

— Где Скотта потерял?

За окнами была непроглядная тьма жаркой тропической ночи. Судя по гостиной, в которой собрались его друзья, импровизированный пир длился довольно долго.

— Вернулся, — кивнул Тони, подходя к столу. — А Скотт спать пошёл. Не у всех в груди есть реактор.

_«Не все живут на батарейках, Тони»._

— Ясно, — Клинт с хрустом вскрыл фисташку и кинул её в рот, — нам же больше достанется.

— Мы тут решили слегка скоротать время, — Наташа опрокинула отвратительно стереотипную стопку водки и сморщилась, уткнувшись носом в предплечье, — и заодно помянуть тебя на случай, что ты не вернёшься.

— Не дождётесь, — пообещал Тони, проходя к пустующему креслу, и захватил по дороге бутылку пива.

Кроме команды Коулсона, Ракеты и Шури, здесь были все: задумчивый, несмотря на общую нервно-весёлую атмосферу гостиной, Стив, подвыпивший Роуди, держащий в объятиях Наташу Брюс и обложившийся пачками с орешками Клинт. Для полноты картины «старые друзья на ностальгических посиделках» не хватало только Пеппер, нью-йоркской панорамы за окном и всеведущего бесплотного Джарвиса.

Кстати о нём…

— А где Джарвис? — спросил Тони, откупоривая бутылку.

— Работает с Нэдом над анализом состава Секиры Тора. — Наташа, как и полагается хорошей шпионке, знала всё и обо всех. — Они там собираются без полётов на Нидавелир сделать тебе перчатку. Или усилить твои наночастицы, я вообще не в курсе. Как говорится, магия — это наука, которую человечество ещё не постигло, и тут я, увы, признаю себя человечеством. По мне, так пусть делают, что хотят. Парнишка счастлив, Джарвис тоже. Это я тут с ума от безделья схожу.

Наташа покосилась на початую бутылку водки и вздохнула.

— Ты камень-то достал? — спросил Клинт.

— Хоть кто-то вспомнил, — усмехнулся Тони. — Конечно.

Он глотнул из бутылки и блаженно прикрыл глаза, приставив горлышко к носу и вдохнув. Пиво пахло просто восхитительно, а на вкус было ещё лучше.

— Так покажи, — велела Наташа и, после того как Брюс легонько ткнул её в бок и сделал страшные глаза, добавила: — Пожалуйста.

Тони поднял футболку и достал камень из паза возле реактора. Он сам придумал этот способ хранения камней, чтобы иметь с ними контакт. Паркериум защищал его от разрушительной силы камней Бесконечности, а наночастицы в крови делали достаточно не человеком для того, чтобы управлять ими, и заодно могли изменять его тело, как угодно. Так что он просто создал семь гнёзд для хранения камней вокруг реактора и прикрывал их наночастицами, слитыми в единую пластину.

Камень Эго светился всё тем же завораживающим синим светом.

— Выглядит… впечатляюще, — вынес вердикт Клинт, рассматривая камень. — И эта штука, выходит, может позволить путешествовать по вселенным? Уже чувствуешь себя повелителем миров?

— Кто-то когда-то сказал мне, чтобы я умерил своё эго, — Тони выразительно глянул на Наташу, и та печально улыбнулась, — а этот камень даёт мне силы поступать наоборот. Но я всё равно сделаю только то, что нужно. Кто-то один не должен решать за вселенную, какие порядки в ней должны быть. Один вот решил — и к чему это привело?

Тони умолк, помрачнев. Все молчали, и, казалось, тоска момента почти убила в них желание оставаться вместе, но тут на пороге гостиной появилась Мэй.

— Я зайду?

Тони расслабился в кресле, улыбаясь ей.

— Разумеется.

Он похлопал ладонью по подлокотнику, и Мэй, аккуратно пробравшись между столиком, заставленным алкоголем и закусками, и ногами сидящих на диване Мстителей, умостилась рядом с Тони. Он уткнулся ей в бок, устало вздохнув, когда её пальцы оказались в его волосах, перебирая и поглаживая.

— Так какой у нас дальше план? — спросил молчавший до этого момента Стив.

— Всё элементарно, Ватсон, — пробормотал Тони, едва не урча от ласки, — я беру с собой в другие вселенные небольшие команды, чтобы было, кому отвлекать хозяев, и забираю нужные камни. Где-то в процессе должна вернуться Небула с новостями о местонахождении Таноса. Когда комплект камней Бесконечности будет полным, я с Тором перемещаюсь в его убежище и отбираю перчатку, а с ним самим… Есть у меня пара мыслей, но их надо с Вонгом обсудить.

Все кивнули.

— Кстати, — заметила Наташа, — не то, чтобы я претендовала на что-то такое — мне нравится моя жизнь, какой бы сукой она порой не была — но всё же. Что бы вы изменили во вселенной, будь вы хозяевами камня Эго? Тони, с тобой всё ясно, можешь не отвечать.

Тони фыркнул в бок Мэй и повернул голову к остальным, с интересом глядя на них.

— Изменил бы траекторию выстрела Вижена, — сказал Роуди, поглаживая крепления экзопротеза.

— Ничего, — Клинт ответил сразу за Роуди, как бы пытаясь снизить градус серьёзности, — кроме того, что Старк и так изменит. Я люблю Лору и детишек, меня вполне устраивала моя жизнь.

— День, когда я ушёл, — Брюс задумчиво гладил Наташу по плечу, — я бы вернулся.

— Тот же ответ, — Наташа медленно, но верно засыпала, — мне добавить нечего.

— День, когда Баки стал оружием Гидры.

Тони выглянул из-за Мэй, чтобы увидеть Стива. Тот сидел, опираясь локтями о колени, и вертел в руках старый армейский компас. На нём значились полустёртые инициалы «JBB».

— Он бы не дожил до встречи с тобой, — напомнил Тони — другие молчали, — ты же это понимаешь?

Стив поднял на него глаза, полные слёз.

— Я бы с радостью дал ему возможность прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь с девушкой, которую он любит, вместо того, что получилось в итоге. Он только недавно вновь стал себе хозяином, Тони. Это страшно — быть под чьим-то контролем.

— А я уверен, что если бы Баки услышал это, он врезал бы тебе, — вдруг подала голос Наташа. — Серьёзно, Стив. Сколько можно быть таким слепым? Считаешь, Баки нравилось воевать? Об этом мечтал ты. А Баки хотел, чтобы ты им гордился. Он вспомнил тебя через коды Гидры — как ты думаешь, почему?

Тони понял раньше Стива. Выдохнул:

— Оу.

— К чему ты клонишь? — нервно повысив голос, поинтересовался Стив.

Наташа фыркнула.

— Он любит тебя, столетний ты дурак. Не забудь ему сказать, что ты тоже, когда Тони вернёт его тебе.

Стив сидел, как громом поражённый.

— Этого не может быть, — прошептал он.

Тони мысленно перетасовал все факты, что он знал об отношениях Стива и Баки: из воспоминаний отца, из старых документалок и учебников истории, из собственных наблюдений.

— Она права, — вынес он вердикт, — иначе и быть не может. Так что добро пожаловать в клуб, Стив.

— Клуб?

— Клуб влюблённых идиотов, — вздохнула Мэй и закатила глаза, — Старк взаимно влюблён в моего племянника, а я благословляю этот союз. Какого бога просить о покровительстве, чтобы не думать о том, что при других обстоятельствах я бы придушила их обоих?

Тихий, но дружный смех заполнил гостиную, а когда он сошёл на нет, Стив, всё ещё несмело улыбаясь, сказал:

— Прости, Тони. Я должен был сказать тебе, что Баки сделал это. Но не смог. Я так боялся за него…

Тони подумал об отце.

_«… не вини себя в том, что было. Делай так, чтобы в настоящем всё получалось, как надо. Тогда в будущем не придётся жалеть.»_

— Прощаю.

Он протянул Стиву руку, и тот неверяще на неё посмотрел.

— Правда?

— Правда. — Тони усмехнулся. — Но хорошо подумай, нет ли у тебя ещё связанных с моим прошлым скелетов в шкафу.

— Мы с Говардом целовались как-то раз, — брякнул Стив.

Тони так и застыл с протянутой рукой.

— Что?

— Он приехал на выступление кордебалета и был ужасно пьян, — начал оправдываться Стив. — Я потащил его в гостиницу, уложил в кровать, а он повис у меня на шее и поцеловал. Я не мог ничего сделать.

Все потрясённо молчали.

— И как оно? — спросил Клинт.

Тони метнул в него уничтожающий взгляд, но Клинт сделал выражение лица по типу «Ну а что, интересно же» и с интересом посмотрел на Стива.

Тот покраснел.

— Вообще-то мне понравилось. Очень. Но Говард был моим другом, и я…

— Иисусе, — Тони сполз по креслу, закрыв лицо ладонями, — я не хотел это знать. Прости, Стив, но вот такие скелеты стоит оставлять в шкафу навечно.

— Ты же сам спросил, — невинным тоном заметил Стив, — и это был, наверное, единственный секрет кроме Баки. Так что у меня всё.

— Раз уж у нас сегодня вечер откровенных признаний, — сказал вдруг Роуди совершенно трезвым голосом, — мне тоже есть, что сказать.

Тони насторожился — обычно, если Роуди пил, он всегда прекрасно осознавал всё, что говорил. Так что признание вполне могло оказаться серьёзным.

— Давай, — махнула рукой сонная Наташа, кладя голову на плечо Брюса, — мы тебя слушаем.

Роуди посмотрел в сторону Тони.

— Я, кажется, тоже влюбился.

Тони округлил глаза. Ко второму потрясению за сегодняшний вечер он не был готов. Тони задумался было, не зная, что ответить на такое признание, когда до его слегка — спасибо наночастицам — затуманенного разума дошло, что он на кресле не один. Тони запрокинул голову и увидел, что щёки у Мэй чересчур уж румяные.

— Роуди, — Мэй свела брови, всем своим видом показывая, чтобы тот держал себя в руках, — не здесь же!

Тони усмехнулся и погладил Мэй по колену.

— Кажется, ты немного не там сидишь, дорогая, — сказал он бархатным тоном опытного соблазнителя.

Первой прыснула Наташа, за ней рассмеялись остальные.

Мэй поднялась, слегка виновато улыбнувшись Тони, и прошла к Роуди. Тот раскрыл руки ей навстречу:

— Иди сюда.

Тони смотрел, как Мэй устраивается у него на коленях, и думал о том, что Пеппер была права. Мир действительно движется дальше, даже если в нём не хватает половины жителей.

— Не помешаем?

Все обернулись. На пороге гостиной стоял Тор. Из-за его плеча выглядывал Локи.

— Это мне с пьяных глаз кажется, или ты правда притащил сюда своего сумасшедшего братца? — светским тоном поинтересовался Клинт, как бы невзначай почёсывая голень, где, как Тони знал, у него спрятан нож.

— Кто старое помянет — тому глаз вон, — вполне миролюбиво заявил Локи, выходя из-за спины брата, — да, Тор?

Тот с важным видом кивнул и невозмутимо вынул из правой глазницы… Протез глазного яблока.

От грянувшего следом хохота задрожали оконные стёкла.

**Часть 12**

Наутро Тони проснулся в том же кресле, где сидел вчера. Голова у него не болела, да и спину не ломило, как бывало, если он засыпал в неудобном положении. Наночастицы справлялись отлично, может, даже чересчур.

Роуди с Мэй ушли под утро, Нат с Брюсом ещё раньше. А Стив так и остался спать на диване — Тони не стал его будить.

Он вышел из гостиной и практически сразу наткнулся на взволнованную Дейзи.

— Шури передала, что «Милано» вернулся с ещё несколькими звездолётами, — прошептала она, — Коулсон уже ушёл встречать их. Вы идёте?

— Да, конечно, — Тони уже на ходу собрал из наночастиц очки с Пятницей, просматривая камеры, — а где остальные?

— Шури и Джемма подойдут, — доложила Дейзи, уверенно шагая рядом с ним. — Ракета первый заметил «Милано» на приборах и вышел корректировать посадку остальных звездолётов. Ругался очень — он вроде как знает этих ребят.

Тони припомнил слова Ракеты о неких бандитах-Опустошителях и ускорил шаг.

На площадке перед дворцом и правда обнаружился целый ряд разномастных космических кораблей. Небула на повышенных тонах что-то объясняла Опустошителям, и Тони, прислушавшись, усмехнулся — после таких угроз кто угодно повёл бы себя прилично на незнакомой территории. Секс все любят, а без природных приспособлений для этого особо не потрахаешься.

— Спасибо, Небула, — громко сказал Тони, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание, — и здравствуйте, господа.

— И тебе, терранец, — странно выговаривая слова, ответил седоволосый худой мужчина. — Я — Краглин, лидер Опустошителей. Слышал, ты знаком с Питером Квиллом? Как он погиб?

— Он не погиб, — поправил его Тони, — и ушёл, как подобает воину, если ты об этом.

О том, что план по захвату перчатки Таноса провалился именно из-за Квилла, Тони предпочёл не рассказывать.

Краглин кивнул и вновь заговорил.

— Мы, вообще-то, прилетели доложить, что нашли, где прячется Танос.

— Он на Захоберии, — выплюнула Небула, — мудак. Это родная планета Гаморы, и он прячется там. Как, блядь, трогательно!

— Тор с его этим Радужным мостом нас туда запросто доставит, — заметил Ракета, — так что в услугах этих остолопов мы не нуждаемся. Гони их, Старк, пока они не спиздили всё, что плохо лежит. Я и сам вор, но беру только то, чем буду пользоваться.

Краглин вдруг свистнул, и из его кармана что-то стремительно вылетело. Ракета, даже не шелохнувшись, поймал это на подлёте к своей морде.

— Фокусничать будешь со своими придурками, — прорычал он угрожающе, — не до того сейчас.

— А что, я просто твою реакцию проверял, — тут же пошёл на попятную Краглин, — мы и так собирались улетать. Но мы будем наблюдать за Таносом, чтобы убедиться, что он всё ещё на Захоберии. Если переместится, я дам знать.

— Отлично, — машинально сказал Тони и понял наконец, что его насторожило, — а вы-то что тут делаете, если могли связаться с нами по гиперпространственной связи?

— Как что? — возмутился Краглин. — Смотрим на спасителя вселенной, конечно!

Тони не понравился такой ярлык. Он почувствовал дрожь подступающей панической атаки.

— Я не спаситель, — сквозь зубы произнёс Тони, глубоко дыша, чтобы не сорваться в штопор, — я…

_«Ты же механик, верно? Почему бы тебе не собрать что-нибудь?»_

— Я механик, — закончил он, неожиданно понимая, что так оно и есть.

Он соберёт все камни, соединит их на себе, замкнув себя с ними в единый механизм, и победит Таноса.

— Ну, удачи тебе, механик, — хмыкнул Краглин и спохватился: — Кстати, мы же привезли вам кое-кого! Эй, ребята…

Опустошители быстро метнулись в ближайший звездолёт и вывели оттуда немного дезориентированного парня.

— Нашли его неподалёку от одного из наших схронов, — доверительно сообщил Краглин, подталкивая парня вперёд, — он вроде терранец. Пристроите его куда-нибудь?

Стоявший всё это время молча Коулсон вдруг выдохнул:

— Фитц?

Парень поморгал, и его взгляд сделался осмысленным.

— Коулсон? Это вы?

Возможно, дальше бы были объятия двух старых друзей, но позади раздался радостный вопль, и Фитц, глянув куда-то за спину Тони, бросился кому-то навстречу. Тони обернулся и увидел бегущую к ним Джемму.

_«Джемма Фитц-Симмонс. И я миссис вообще-то»._

— Так вот кто такой Фитц, — Тони сложил руки на груди, — и давно они вместе?

Коулсон тепло улыбался, глядя, как Джемма и Фитц осматривают друг друга и вновь кидаются обниматься.

— Если спросить меня, то я бы ответил — с самого начала.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

— Итак, господа, — Тони обвёл всех присутствующих взглядом, — камней Бесконечности шесть. С помощью нашего друга Вонга мне удалось узнать, где хранились остальные камни, и мы составили примерный план их изъятия.

Все, кто выжил после щелчка Таноса и помогал ему всё это время, были здесь. Джемма и Фитц, держащиеся за руки, Роуди и Мэй, Брюс и Наташа, Коулсон и Дейзи. Нэд, Небула, Клинт, Скотт, Джарвис, Стив… Ракета и Шури сидели по правую руку от него.

Тони понимал, что он отвечает за всех этих людей.

— Действуем в шесть этапов по количеству недостающих камней.

Двери зала открылись. Тор вошёл, неся в руках что-то, завёрнутое в чёрный плащ. Локи следовал за ним шаг в шаг.

— Тони, сын Говарда, — Тор подал ему свёрток, — это дар от народа Нидавелира. Он пригодится тебе для финальной битвы.

Тони развернул ткань и увидел копию перчатки Бесконечности, сделанную точно по его руке.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, кладя перчатку на стол перед собой.

Тор кивнул и сделал шаг назад.

Локи, рассматривая присутствующих, наткнулся взглядом на Коулсона и вздрогнул.

— Ты же должен быть мёртв! — немного истерично воскликнул он. — Я убил тебя!

Коулсон усмехнулся, крепче прижимая к себе Дейзи.

— Сюрприз, ублюдок.

Знаменитая цитата вызвала у всех понимающие улыбки, а Локи, напротив, выглядел потрясённым и напуганным.

Эта маленькая сцена дала Тони время приготовить речь, так что он прочистил горло и продолжил:

— Камни мы будем забирать в порядке их появления. Камень Пространства…

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

— Готовы?

Джемма и Дейзи кивнули. Коулсон взялся за ручку минивэна, Фитц покрепче зажал в руке айсер.

— По моей команде.

Тони резко махнул рукой, и Коулсон открыл минивэн.

— Агенты Щ.И.Т! Всем ни с места!

Тони спрыгнул из салона на асфальт и откинул капюшон толстовки.

— Нам нужен Тессеракт.

Парни в костюмах, несущие контейнер с Тессерактом, замерли.

— Мы тоже из Щ.И.Т.а, — попытался уверить их более солидно выглядящий сопровождающий.

Фитц сделал шаг по направлению к нему.

— Хайль Гидра, — сказал он.

Губы сопровождающего дёрнулись, пальцы левой руки сжались в кулак. Так же среагировали ещё несколько человек из кортежа.

— Давай, — скомандовал Фитц, и Джемма вскинула свой айсер.

Вместе они начали расстреливать агентов Гидры среди Щ.И.Т.а, а Тони и Дейзи попытались прорваться к контейнеру с Тессерактом.

— Прочь! — заорал один из агентов Гидры, поднимая пистолет.

Дейзи взмахнула рукой, и того отбросило невесть откуда взявшейся ударной волной.

— Откуда такие способности? — спросил Тони, взламывая защиту контейнера.

— Я из нелюдей, — Дейзи усмехнулась в ответ на его изумлённый взгляд. — Долго объяснять.

Голубое сияние Тессеракта полилось из открывшегося контейнера. Тони сосредоточился, ударил маленьким молоточком из вибраниума и — вуаля! — из рассыпавшегося крошева показался камень Пространства.

— Есть!

Дейзи разоружила ещё пару подоспевших агентов Гидры, а Коулсон тем временем закончил свою миссию. На фургоне красовалась надпись: «Забрали камень Пространства из Тессеракта. Берегитесь Таноса. За информацией обращаться в Санктум Санкторум к Стивену Стрэнджу и Стражам Галактики, частота гиперпространственной связи хххх-хххх-ххххх-ххххххх-хххх-ххх».

— Что здесь…

Коулсон — из этой вселенной — замер, глядя на постаревшую версию самого себя с зажатым в руке флакончиком краски.

— Упс, — сказал Тони весело, вставляя камень Пространства в паз на груди, — такого я не предусмотрел.

— Ничего страшного, — махнула рукой Дейзи и пошла навстречу молодой версии Коулсона, — привет. Мы агенты Щ.И.Т.а. Себя ты знаешь, а меня зовут Дейзи Джонсон. Мы из другой вселенной, пришли одолжить кое-что и предупредить вас об опасности.

Она протянула молодому Коулсону руку, и тот, ошарашенно глядя на Дейзи, пожал её.

— Филипп Коулсон. Но вы, конечно, знаете.

Дейзи тепло ему улыбнулась.

— Когда узнаете меня, не бойтесь своих чувств. И присмотритесь к Мелинде Мэй, хорошо?

Молодой Коулсон потрясённо кивнул, а старший подошёл к Дейзи и положил ей руку на плечо.

— Нам пора. Ты и так сказала слишком много.

Дейзи отпустила руку молодого Коулсона и подошла к Фитцу и Джемме.

— Готовы? — спросил их Тони, опуская футболку.

Все кивнули и взялись за руки. Тони крепко сжал ладони Фитца и Джеммы.

— Три, два…

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

— Реальности…

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

— А ещё дальше засунуть Эфир было нельзя?

Тони основательно задолбался тащиться по бесконечному тёмному тоннелю. Джарвису и Тору, казалось, не надоест никогда: они, заговорщицки улыбаясь, перебрасывали друг другу Секиру прямо на ходу.

— Джарвис не достоин, — сказал вдруг Локи, поравнявшись с ним.

Всё это время он шёл поодаль, и Тони как-то даже забыл, что взял его в эту вселенную.

— Что? — оторопело спросил он, глядя на Джарвиса, в очередной раз поймавшего Секиру, — это ещё почему?

— Потому что Молот Тора был заговорён Одином, и его мог поднять только достойный, — хищно оскалился Локи, — а Секиру создали на Нидавелире уже после смерти Всеотца. Заговаривать было некому. Секира, конечно, тяжеленная, и не всякий её поднимет, но я или Капитан Америка — запросто.

Тони с грустью посмотрел на счастливого Джарвиса. Тому теперь не хватало только Ванды рядом.

— Только ему не говори, — попросил он.

— Я — могила, — с издёвкой сказал Локи, но Тони знал — не скажет.

Наконец вдалеке показалась стела с красной светящейся полосой ближе к основанию.

— А вот и Эфир, — с облегчением выдохнул Тони и прокричал: — Тор, Джарвис! Разбейте Секирой верхний камень!

Те переглянулись и рванули к стеле наперегонки.

— Дети, — надменно фыркнул Локи.

— Да ты просто комплексуешь, что не победишь, если бросишься бежать с ними, — поддел его Тони, — лицемерный ты…

Локи сорвался с места в карьер, и Тони рассмеялся, продолжая идти обычным шагом.

К моменту, когда он подошёл, стелу уже повалили, и Джарвис разбил Секирой нужный участок. Эфир клубился вокруг маленького кристалла с трещиной в центре. Тони поднял руку и создал из наночастиц тонкий барьер, постепенно сужая его, чтобы загнать эфир обратно в камень. Это заняло едва ли минуту, и камень Реальности засиял кроваво-красным меж его пальцев.

Тони, отодвинув ворот футболки, вставил его в положенное место.

— Пора уходить.

Локи оставил предупреждающую о Таносе надпись прямо на осколках стелы, там, где находился раньше камень Реальности.

Взяться за руки. Сказать:

— Три, два…

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

— Силы…

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

— Эй ты, придурок!

Тони с Ракетой ждали за углом, пока одетая в шмотки космической странницы Шури отвлекала охранника.

— Уходите, мисс, здесь запрещено находиться, — ответил тот.

— Закурить не найдётся? — проворковала Шури настолько соблазнительным тоном, что Ракета дёрнулся вперёд.

— Придушу, — прорычал он.

— Это игра, — осадил его Тони, — иначе камень не достать.

— Най… А-а-а-а!

Тони удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— Путь открыт.

Они вышли из своего укрытия. Шури подбросила упаковку инопланетных сигарет в воздух, снова поймала её и озорно улыбнулась.

— А вот и сувенирчик!

— Дай сюда, — Ракета требовательно протянул лапу.

Шури надула губы, но сигареты отдала. Ракета вскрыл их, вытряхнул содержимое упаковки на дорогу, тщательно растёр лапами и вернул упаковку обратно Шури. Та засияла, наклонилась и поцеловала Ракету прямо в пушистую щёку.

— Спасибо!

Тони тщательно спрятал усмешку — если бы Ракета мог краснеть, сейчас бы был именно такой момент.

— Да что уж.

Небула, вырубившая охранника, подала Ракете устрашающего вида пушку, крупнее него раза в два.

— Стреляй, забираем и уходим.

— Вечно ты портишь всё веселье, — проворчал Ракета, нацеливаясь.

Шури отступила к Тони и закрыла уши руками.

Грохнул выстрел — дверь хранилища, где находился камень Силы, разлетелась на куски.

— Налетай, — Ракета махнул лапой в сторону входа.

Камень обнаружился посреди небольшой комнаты, запертый в экранированный стеклянный саркофаг. Тони снова воспользовался вибраниумным молоточком и достал камень Силы.

Ракета тоскливо смотрел, как Тони убирает сияющий фиолетовым камень под футболку.

— Мы ещё надерём задницу Таносу, — Шури положила ладонь Ракете на плечо, и тот накрыл её своей лапой.

— Обязательно.

Тони одёрнул футболку и протянул руки своим спутникам.

— Три, два…

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

— Разума…

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Тони с тоской смотрел на самого себя, всё ещё темноволосого. Со стороны он выглядел так горячо и страстно, будто сошедший на землю Люцифер.

— Не беспокойся, — сказала стоящая рядом Наташа, — седина тебе тоже идёт.

— Надеюсь, — вздохнул Тони. — Вперёд.

Наташа скрылась в коридоре, а Брюс рядом взял поудобнее рукоять лазерного резака.

Эту вселенную Тони выбрал не случайно: местный Тони расстался с Пеппер и начал встречаться с Наташей. Брюс же ещё не стал третьим в их отношениях только потому, что не было подходящего случая.

Тони из этой вселенной поглядывал на камеры, работая над анализом скипетра Локи, и вдруг замер.

— Блядь! Не может быть!

Зрение, усиленное наночастицами, позволяло Тони отлично видеть рыжую макушку Наташи, спускающуюся вдоль шеи Брюса из этой вселенной. Когда Наташа опустилась достаточно, стали видны наливающиеся яркие засосы.

Тони из этой вселенной выругался, парой движений поправив член в штанах, и выбежал из мастерской.

Тони включил наушник:

— Нат, он идёт к вам. Зазывай местную Нат и уходим.

— О, да, — простонала Наташа, — да, сейчас…

Тони покачал головой и вошёл в лабораторию по собственному пин-коду. Брюс тут же занялся вырезанием предупреждающей надписи на ближайшей стене, а Тони сжал в кулаке сердцевину скипетра. Та со стеклянным хрустом лопнула, оставив на его ладони светящийся золотым камень Разума.

— Я уже здесь, — на пороге показалась Наташа.

Брюс выключил резак.

— Я готов.

Тони вставил камень на место и привычным уже жестом протянул руки друзьям.

— Три, два…

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

— Времени…

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

— Не могу поверить, что я согласился на эту авантюру, — процедил Роуди, нервно сжимая подлокотники инвалидного кресла.

— Всё в порядке, — сказала Мэй, — ты справишься.

Тони проводил её, толкающую перед собой кресло с Роуди, взглядом и пошёл вслед за Вонгом к чёрному ходу в Камар-Тадж.

План был прост: отвлечь единственного на тот момент в Камар-Тадже мага на гостей, которым нужна его помощь. Единственным был Вонг, которого Старейшина не взяла с собой в Нью-Йорк на общий сбор, оставив Камар-Тадж на его попечение.

— Я идиот, — вздохнул Вонг, когда услышал в наушнике нежный щебет Мэй, просившей помочь её несчастному мужу, — я знал, что поверю, но всё равно надеялся, что хоть раз проявлю здравомыслие.

— Ты просто добрый человек, — попытался утешить его Тони. — Веди.

Главный зал Камар-Таджа приветливо распахнул перед ними свои двери. Вонг заклинанием открыл Глаз Агамото, и Тони вынул оттуда камень.

Оранжевая вспышка магии прошила воздух и высекла на стене укороченный вариант записи. Информации о Стрэндже там не было, зато добавился призыв обратиться к Тони Старку.

— Уходим, — кивнул Тони.

Они вернулись обратно в переулок. Туда же спустя пару минут вернулись Роуди и Мэй.

— Достал? — спросил Роуди, протягивая руку к экзопротезу.

— Да, — Тони навёл на него раскрытую ладонь, — не шевелись.

Роуди покорно застыл, и Тони сосредоточился на его травме. Вокруг запястья обвился браслетом круг, перематывающий время. Тони отвёл его ровно настолько, чтобы Роуди, охнув, схватился на поясницу.

— Что это? — спросил он, выгибаясь от вспышки боли.

Тони повернул время ещё, и Роуди недоуменно посмотрел перед собой. Поднял ногу. Смерил её недоверчивым взглядом.

— Не может быть!

Роуди вскочил, потоптался на месте и вдруг подхватил Мэй на руки, начиная её кружить. Мэй счастливо засмеялась, схватившись за его шею.

Тони с улыбкой смотрел на всё это.

Наконец Роуди поставил Мэй на ноги и протянул ему ладонь.

— Пойдём домой?

Тони крепко ухватил Роуди за руку.

— Три, два…

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

— И, наконец, Души.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

— Когда всё это закончится, вернусь в Ваканду и искупаюсь в каком-нибудь тёплом водопаде.

Стив не дрожал, но Тони прекрасно знал, как он ненавидит холод и снег, напоминающие ему о десятилетиях, проведённых во льду. Самому Тони в завываниях ветра чудился звон упавшего на бетонный пол бункера щита.

— Какая удивительная встреча.

Из тьмы выступил тёмный силуэт в истлевшем плаще.

Клинт изумлённо выдохнул:

— Дементор?

— Какой, к чёрту, дементор? — загробным голосом спросил силуэт и откинул капюшон.

Стив тут же рванулся навстречу, и Тони был вынужден применить камень Силы, чтобы его удержать.

— Спокойно, — сказал Тони, — он заперт здесь и больше никому не сумеет причинить вреда.

Красный Череп, знакомый Тони раньше только по рассказам отца и историческим хроникам, изогнул губы в издевательской усмешке.

— Вероятно, Капитан, вы здесь, чтобы достать камень Души. Но я что-то не вижу вашего друга, которого вы могли бы кинуть в пропасть в качестве оплаты.

— Камень забирает самое дорогое, — Клинт хмыкнул, — ну что ж, Тони, твой выход.

Тони оттеснил лжедементора плечом и подошёл к краю пропасти. Потянув за язычок «молнии», он расстегнул толстовку и пробежался кончиками пальцев по всем камням Бесконечности на своей груди. Наночастицы, скрывающие их, покорно слились с кожей.

— Я здесь, чтобы забрать камень Души, — громко сказал Тони, используя силу камней, чтобы придать своим словам мощь, — самое дорогое у меня уже забрал Танос. Я не могу заплатить, но я приказываю камню Души, как последней недостающей части Немезиса, явиться мне.

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, но потом яркая вспышка озарила горизонт, прокатилась по пустынным полям Вормира и стремительно приблизилась к Тони, сужаясь, концентрируя свой свет. И резко остановилась на его ладони, формируя собой оранжевый камень, сияющий, словно лучи закатного солнца.

— Это против правил! — воскликнул Красный Череп.

— Баланс во вселенной нарушен, — сказал Клинт, — а он важен. Если его нет, вселенная стремится к нему, уравновешивая себя. Значит, правила изменились с тех пор, как Танос перекроил законы вселенной по своему разумению. Он сместил центр тяжести у стрелы, а такая стрела никогда не попадёт в цель.

— Ты прав, — глухо сказал Стив.

Тони смотрел на камень Души, чувствуя исходящее от него тепло, но ненавидел его, потому что именно этот камень был оружием, уничтожившим половину его вселенной.

— Третий закон Ньютона, — хрипло произнёс он, — любое действие рождает противодействие. Я — противодействие.

Стив и Клинт подошли к нему и положили руки ему на плечи.

— Идём домой, Тони, — тихо попросил Стив, — нас там ждут.

Тони кивнул и вставил последний камень в паз. Паркериум в его груди засиял ещё ярче, сдерживая силу семи камней Бесконечности.

Тони активировал камень Эго и переместил их в зал совещаний, откуда и совершались все путешествия в другие вселенные.

— Камень Души — есть, — Шури зачеркнула последний пункт, — мы готовы, Старк. Может, отдохнёшь?

Тони накрыл ладонью реактор, пряча сиреневое сияние.

— Спасибо, Шури, но нет. Где Тор?

Шури испуганно съёжилась:

— Сейчас?

— Да, — Тони сделал шаг в направлении стола, где лежала выкованная для него перчатка Бесконечности, — сейчас.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Сияние Радужного моста рассеялось, открывая Тони и Тору живописный вид на ступенчатые террасы, заросшие высокой сочно-зелёной травой.

— Ты точно уверен, что хочешь пойти один?

— Точно.

Тор отступил.

— Я буду ждать тебя здесь. Если ты, конечно, вернёшься.

Тони, не оборачиваясь, кивнул и пошёл вперёд.

В воздухе не было никаких синтетических примесей: пахло цветами, свежестью весеннего луга и немного — костром. Тони двинулся на тонкий столбик дыма, зная, что не найдёт тут никого другого.

Танос выпрямился и стёр пот со лба. Он свежевал тушку недавно убитого зверя, напомнившего Тони косулю.

— И как, нашёл последний?

Танос рывком обернулся. Кровь капала с его ножа.

— Старк.

— Собственной персоной, — Тони медленно спускался вниз по склону, держа руку в перчатке за спиной, вне поля зрения Таноса, — вот, пришёл пообщаться со старым знакомым уже на равных. Ну и как оно? Хороша изменённая вселенная?

Танос скривился — видимо, и ему пришлось не одну ночь провести без сна, пытаясь понять, так ли он поступил.

_«Ты — не единственный, проклятый знанием»._

Что ж, как оказалось, воистину не один.

— Я всё ещё могу стереть вторую половину вселенной новым щелчком, — глухо прорычал Танос, — перчатка, хоть и повреждена, функционирует по-прежнему. Тебе со мной никогда не сравниться, Старк. Ты добрался сюда, но не добьёшься ничего.

— Ты уверен?

Тони показал из-за спины свою вторую руку и рванул замок толстовки на груди.

Танос широко раскрыл глаза в удивлении.

— Не может быть, — ошеломлённо прошептал он.

— Прекрасные последние слова, — сказал Тони и щёлкнул пальцами.

Металлический звон наполнил воздух, всё усиливаясь. По коже Таноса пошли трещины, он выронил нож. Звук лопнувшей подушки с перьями, тихий шелест — и Таноса не стало.

Тони прошёл вперёд, ведомый инстинктом камней. Перчатка сиротливо стояла посреди пустого стола в хижине Таноса. Тони поочерёдно наводил камень Эго на каждый из камней Бесконечности в её искорёженных пазах, пока не вернул все в те вселенные, откуда забрал свои.

Наступил решающий момент.

Тони поднял руку и снова щёлкнул пальцами.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Песок Титана скрипнул под его ногами, и Тони посмотрел вслед собственной удаляющейся фигуре, опирающейся на плечо Небулы. Мгновение — и фигура рассыпалась в пепел. Небула обернулась.

— Терранец, как ты…

Тони знаком показал ей молчать, прижав палец в перчатке к губам. Отвёл время назад ровно настолько, насколько требовалось, чтобы рассыпавшиеся собрались снова, едва процесс завершился.

Щелчок.

Пыль взметнулась ввысь, вырисовывая стремительно наливающиеся цветом и жизнью фигуры Стражей.

— Что произошло? — воскликнул Квилл.

Тони обернулся туда, где из пепла восставал, словно феникс, Стрэндж. Один быстрый взгляд, и Стрэндж прикрыл глаза, кивая.

Тони попал в единственный выигрышный вариант.

Осталось лишь наклониться и сесть, ожидая.

Казалось, сама вселенная сжалась в один этот момент — маленькая сингулярность посреди ничего, готовая взорваться.

Дорожки пыли потянулись к месту, где должен был оказаться Питер, и Тони протянул руки к нему, обнимая за обретающие контур плечи, поднимая, притягивая в объятия.

Где-то в голове громко тикнул, останавливаясь, секундомер, отсчитывавший время до возвращения Питера.

Руки Питера взметнулись, стиснули плечи Тони в давно заживших, но тех же самых местах. Он глубоко вздохнул и закашлялся. Тони крепко держал его, прижимал к себе, вдыхал запах Питера — и не мог надышаться. Наконец он уткнулся носом в пушистые, чуть вьющиеся волосы, не замечая, что по щекам текут слёзы.

Питер замер, его руки уже осмысленно погладили Тони по спине, и первым, что он сказал, было:

— Это обнимашки, мистер Старк?

Тони задрожал всем телом, но панической атаки так и не случилось. Вместо этого его разобрал совершенно истерический смех.

«Верно, паучок», — это то, что он ответил бы раньше. Но с губ сорвалось только хриплое «Тони».

— Что? — Питер пошевелился в его руках, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо, но Тони не дал.

Он не хотел, чтобы Питер прямо сейчас увидел его седину и перчатку на его руке.

— Зови меня Тони. И больше никаких мистеров, Пит.

— Тони, — прошептал Питер ему под ухо, щекоча кожу тёплым дыханием, и соскользнул руками на пояс, прижимаясь ещё ближе.

Тони мог поклясться, что никто и никогда не звал его по имени с таким благоговением.

Только сейчас он действительно почувствовал себя чуточку богом.

**Часть 13**

Хотелось многого: повалить Питера на землю и целовать, усадить его на себя и приласкать, но Тони не сделал ничего. Он только чуть отстранил Питера, позволяя ему посмотреть на себя.

Питер побледнел, черты его лица заострились.

— Мис… Тони, — Питер поднял руку, провёл ею по волосам Тони, скользнул ниже, скребя короткими ногтями по бородке, — ты же седой.

Тони льнул к его пальцам и благодарил небеса, что Стражи оказались достаточно тактичны, чтобы свалить, едва материализовавшись.

— Ты умер, и я…

— О!

Питер вздрогнул всем телом, инстинктивно вжимаясь в Тони, и тот понял — Питер вспомнил. И теперь не забудет.

— Тони, убери это из моей головы, — попросил Питер дрожащим голосом.

Внутри Тони всё оборвалось. Что делать? Лезть в сознание Питера камнем Разума? Нет, ни за что и никогда.

— Питер…

И Тони не выдержал. Слова лились из него рекой, он говорил и говорил, рассказывая обо всём том, что довелось ему пережить за всё то время, что Питера не существовало. Питер слушал его внимательно и сидел тихо, только изредка поднимал руку, чтобы стереть слёзы со щёк Тони.

— Прости меня, — сказал Питер в конце.

Пусковой крючок был нажат — и Тони сорвало. Крупная дрожь била всё тело, сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Питер тут же поймал его в объятия, принялся гладить и шептать что-то успокаивающее. Тони поймал его руку и прижался к ней губами, крепко зажмурившись.

— Никогда. Больше. Ни. За. Что. Не. Извиняйся. Передо. Мной, — чётко и раздельно произнёс Тони в руку Питеру, затем раскрыл его ладонь, поцеловал в центр.

Питер охнул, накрыл второй ладонью его затылок.

Тони целовал его пальцы, успокаиваясь, но всё ещё дрожа.

— Я люблю тебя, — он поднял глаза на Питера, положил ладонь ему на щёку, — я люблю тебя, Питер.

— Ты посмотрел…

Это было утверждение. Питер закрыл глаза и прикоснулся своим лбом к его.

Они сидели так долго, но Тони не было бы достаточно и всего времени мира.

Наконец Питер выбрался из его объятий и поднялся, потом подал руку Тони.

— Ты победил Таноса этим? — уточнил он, заметив перчатку.

Тони кивнул. Питер задумался.

— И это — единственный вариант конца нашей истории? Воскресли и жили дальше?

— А ты хотел бы как-то иначе? — немного резко спросил Тони.

Питер сломленно улыбнулся.

— Я хотел бы забыть свою смерть. Я хотел бы, чтобы её не было. Давай найдём такой вариант, Тони.

Тони ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушно щёлкнуть пальцами.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

— Где это мы?

Питер с интересом огляделся вокруг.

Тони тоже без особого любопытства посмотрел на преломляющиеся в себя зеркальные поверхности, переливы видимой энергии и странной формы кристаллы.

— Мы в квантовом мире. Отсюда я выбираю вселенные с помощью камня Эго.

Питер улыбнулся.

— Хотел бы я узнать больше, но всё равно забуду, так что не нужно рассказывать. Просто покажи.

Тони подвёл его к ряду порталов и указал на первый.

— Здесь — вселенная без супергероев, — начал объяснять он, — ты умер от укуса паука, Стив не пережил эксперимента с сывороткой и так далее. Но она не подошла — Танос всё равно приходит за камнями Бесконечности, а меня убивают в Афганистане.

Питер обнял его, уткнулся в плечо лбом.

— Абсолютно и совершенно окончательно — нет. Что ещё?

— Есть вариант убрать Таноса из мироздания, — Тони махнул рукой на следующий портал, — но там всё равно приходит Локи, уже конкретно ради себя, и побеждает. Дальше — только варианты, когда убрать Таноса. Я выбрал тот, где превратил Таноса в пыль, вернулся на Титан и начал всех возвращать.

— А есть вселенная, где ты обезвредил Таноса, не убив?

Питер смотрел на него просто и открыто. Тони знал, что любит его именно за это, но всё равно на секунду позволил себе разозлиться.

— Нет, мне было не до того. Я нашёл первую вселенную, где спас тебя, и нырнул в неё.

Питер указал на последний, почему-то самый яркий портал, который Тони раньше не замечал.

— А что там?

— Не знаю, — Тони подошёл, не отпуская и ведя Питера за собой, и они вместе заглянули внутрь. — Хм-м, это то, о чём ты просишь, Пит.

Питер просиял, глядя, как разворачиваются события в этой вселенной.

— Хочу туда, Тони, пожалуйста. Можно?

Тони не мог ему отказать. Он никогда не умел отказывать людям, которыми дорожил.

— Идём, — вздохнул он.

Питер покачал головой.

— Ты же пойдёшь один. Камни ведь не у меня.

— И ты ничего не запомнишь, — эхом отозвался Тони.

Питер пожал плечами и улыбнулся:

— Это всё к лучшему. Только пообещай, что мы будем вместе.

— Обещаю, — сказал Тони.

Питер взялся за его плечи, приподнялся на цыпочки и поцеловал его в щёку.

— Удачи.

Тони не успел среагировать, когда Питер толкнул его, и он полетел в портал.

Питер с печальной улыбкой смотрел ему вслед. На его щеках блестели слёзы.

Миг — и он снова обратился в прах.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

_Корабль Таноса завис над Ксандаром. Сам Танос, опьянённый азартом начала погони за камнями Бесконечности, стоял у главного иллюминатора и с отеческой любовью глядел на расстилающиеся внизу материки и океаны._

_— Вы покоритесь и отдадите камень Силы, — пробуя эти слова на вкус, медленно произнёс он, — иначе вместо половины ксандарианцев умрут все._

_Вдруг пейзаж перед иллюминатором начал стремительно меняться. Тёмные, мрачные краски, отливающие металлическим блеском гигантские сооружения, походящие на молекулы. Или не сооружения?_

_Рядом с Таносом раздался хлопок._

_— Это Вселенная Смерти, — издевательски произнёс кто-то, — прошу любить и жаловать._

_Танос обернулся._

_— Старк?_

_— Что? — Тони Старк издевательски усмехнулся, — не только ты единственный проклят знанием, да, Танос? Передавай здешнему правителю привет от доктора Стрэнджа._

_Старк щёлкнул пальцами и исчез. Пол под Таносом тоже медленно растворился, и он предстал перед гигантским светящимся лицом, по которому то и дело пробегали разводы древней, чужеродной магии._

_— Кто ты такой? — величественно спросило существо._

_— Танос, — представился он, — я с Титана. А кто ты?_

_— Дормамму, поглотитель миров!_

_— Привет от доктора Стрэнджа._

_Разводы остановились, Дормамму будто сжался в размерах._

_— Что? Ты знаком с Повелителем Времени? И ещё смеешь передавать от него приветы?_

_Вокруг Таноса вырос шар из кристаллов и начал стремительно утолщаться._

_— Ты никогда отсюда не выберешься! — вскричал Дормамму, — во Вселенной Смерти есть только одно проклятие, и я с радостью прокляну тебя им! Ты будешь бессмертен до конца вселенной, а Вселенная Смерти бесконечна!_

_Дьявольский хохот Дормамму оборвался, когда толщина шара перестала проводить даже вибрацию._

_Танос остался в полном вакууме._

_Один._

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Тони резко открыл глаза и сел на постели.

— Страшный сон? — шёпотом спросил он себя.

Рука сама потянулась к волосам, но потом Тони хлопнул себя по груди и нащупал реактор.

— Не сон.

Тони спрыгнул с кровати и подошёл к окну.

Зелёная лужайка перед базой Мстителей приветливо сверкала на солнце тысячами рассыпанных по траве капель росы.

— М-м-м… Тони, куда ты встал в такую рань, мы же в отпуске.

Тони обернулся.

На кровати в груде одеял сладко потягивалась Пеппер.

Ему оставалось только беспомощно ждать, когда она откроет глаза и увидит его такого.

— О, боже, — Пеппер села на постели, моментально потеряв всю сонливость, — что произошло, Тони?

— Много чего, — Тони понял, что разговор затянется, и скомандовал: — Пятница, начинай готовить кофе. Пеппер, приготовься. Тебе придётся много чего услышать. И увидеть.

Он привлёк внимание Пеппер к реактору, постучав по нему кончиком пальца.

Её расширившиеся глаза сказали ему больше, чем любые слова.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Тони постучал костяшками пальцев по двери.

— Кто там? — раздался знакомый голос.

— Тони Старк.

Дверь открылась, и Тони улыбнулся открывшей её Мэй.

— Можно ли мне и моему другу войти?

Роуди, вполне твёрдо и крепко стоящий теперь на ногах, выглянул из-за его плеча, улыбаясь.

_«Раз уж ты обладаешь такой силой и однажды сделал это, сделай ещё раз. Я найду врача, который запудрит Роуди мозги и сделает разрез. Скажешь, что сумел спроектировать биочип, но на поток такое не поставить — ручная работа, делал два года»._

Мэй вздохнула, но дверь открыла.

— Питер в своей комнате. Но я бы не советовала…

— Спасибо, — сказал Тони. — Напоите Роуди чаем, пожалуйста. Он любит финиковые пироги, кстати.

Мэй попыталась скрыть своё оживление, но у неё, конечно, ничего не вышло.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, — проходите.

Тони проследовал уже знакомым маршрутом в комнату Питера. Из открытого окна на кухне донёсся отрывок радиопередачи: «Пеппер Поттс, исполнительный директор компании Старк Индастриз, принадлежащий знаменитому Тони Старку, миллиардеру и Железному человеку, заявила, что Старк заплатил за вибраниум, из которого он недавно создал новый химический элемент, паркериум. Старк, по её словам, утверждает, что паркериум станет новым словом в инженерии и двигатели на его основе...»

Тони открыл дверь, и Питер тут же захлопнул экран ноутбука, оборачиваясь.

— Это не то, что… О, здравствуйте, мистер Старк.

— Здравствуй, Питер.

Кривиться от ненавистного обращения ему теперь предстояло долго.

— А можно спросить, пока вы не начали ругать меня за вчерашнюю вылазку на экскурсии? — выпалил Питер.

Тони мягко улыбнулся.

— Конечно.

Питер помялся, но всё-таки произнёс:

— А правда, что вы поседели из-за наночастиц, которые вживили в себя?

_«Наночастицы всё равно никуда не денутся. Спишем седину на них»._

— Правда, — Тони подошёл к Питеру, и тому пришлось задрать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. — А ещё правда, что я так и не извинился за тот случай с обнимашками, Паучок.

Он раскрыл руки, и Питер со счастливым вскриком обвил его руками за талию, прижимаясь всем телом.

_«Я уйду чуть позже. Мы поругаемся на публику, а потом — по достижении юридического совершеннолетия Питера, конечно — делай что хочешь»._

Тони обнимал Питера и думал о том, что теперь в мире есть только два человека, кто знает, как всё было на самом деле. Он и Пеппер. Конечно, она ушла от него, хотя официально это произойдёт чуть позже. Но Тони был счастлив, что Пеппер — единственная, кто знает. Он был уверен, что даже под страхом смерти Пеппер не проболтается о его тайне. После стольких лет нежелания довериться до конца он впервые по-настоящему доверял ей.

Питер счастливо дышал ему в шею, прижимаясь губами, и наверняка наивно полагал, что Тони этого не заметит. Тони прождал долго — гораздо дольше, чем должны были длиться дружеские объятия — и, отстранившись от Питера, открыл крышку ноутбука и быстро напечатал пароль.

Фото Бена, Мэй и маленького Питера всё ещё стояло на заставке.

— Не хочешь мне ничего объяснить, карапуз? — спросил Тони с притворной строгостью, кивая на фото. — Почему ты столько лет молчал?

Питер замялся.

— Ну, я не думал, что это важно, — пробормотал он, натягивая на длинные узкие ладони рукава своего и так бесформенного свитера. — А что?

Тони усмехнулся и снова притянул его в объятия.

— Это очень, очень важно, Паучок, — сказал он тихо, гладя Питера по голове, — потому что мне до сих пор иногда снится, что я тебя не спас.

_«— Но почему ты рассказываешь всё это мне, если любишь не меня? Почему не Питеру?_

_— Потому что ты помнишь, что я однажды сказал тебе? «Но никого другого у меня нет». Появился Питер, но он рассыпался там. Ему никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя узнать, что произошло. Роуди может разболтать, так что я могу доверять только тебе. Ты нужна мне, Пеппер. Никого другого у меня нет»._

— Но ты спас меня, — с жаром прошептал Питер, — и я здесь, с тобой. И пойду туда, куда пойдёшь ты.

— Я знаю, Паучок, — Тони чувствовал, как сердце Питера стучит рядом с его собственным, — поверь мне, я знаю.

**Эпилог**

_Два года спустя._

— Можешь открыть глаза.

Тони уже не впервые наблюдал этот вид, но как мальчишка волновался, показывая его Питеру. Поэтому он наклонился, чтобы видеть его лицо, и, почувствовав, как ресницы Питера прошлись щекоткой по его ладоням, убрал руки.

— Вау!

Питер схватился за перила, восторженно приоткрыв рот, и оглядывался вокруг, насколько хватало поля зрения. Тони встал рядом, опираясь боком на перила, но смотрел не на звёзды, а на их отражение в глазах Питера.

Они стояли на смотровой площадке одной из самых малопосещаемых и при этом комфортных космических станций. Ракета очень рекомендовал ему эту станцию, намекнув, что Шури она невероятно понравилась.

Тони усмехнулся воспоминаниям — сколько же было высказано и плохого, и хорошего, пока Т'Чалла не отпустил Шури в космос. Окойе, всё-таки рассказавшая ему о своих чувствах в пылу решающего спора, окончательно придала Шури решимости, и та поставила ультиматум: или отъезд с последующими визитами, или она сбегает из дома. Навсегда. Разумеется, Т'Чалла не отказался от сестры.

За последнее время вообще многое изменилось. Чего стоила только женитьба клявшегося, что «да я никогда!» Роуди на Мэй. На свадьбу пригласили всех: обручённых Стива и Баки, семьи Бартонов и Лэнгов, целую кучу агентов Щ.И.Т.а во главе с Коулсоном, который очень удивился, когда Тони приземлился на пляже рядом с ним в костюме и продемонстрировал генератор частиц, который собрал по памяти. Коулсон в итоге всё-таки определился и остался сразу с обеими своими женщинами, которые от этого были, похоже, счастливы.

Праздновали свадьбу Роуди и Мэй в Асгардии — так называлась небольшая страна в Сибири, которую в обмен на тут же выполненное обещание познакомить землян с технологиями Асгарда выбили себе подданные Тора. Тор, кстати, и заведовал всеми предсвадебными приготовлениями. Ему помогали Ванда, проходящая обучение высшей магии у Локи, и Вижен, благодаря спутникам Илона Маска теперь имеющий круглосуточный бесплатный доступ к вай-фаю.

Нэд учился и стажировался в Старк Индастриз второй месяц, а Тони только сподобился оторваться от круговерти дел, в которые был втянут своим статусом, и вспомнить, что у него есть ещё и Питер.

Нет, конечно, он помнил — после событий, которые помнил только он один, у него начались мучительные ночные кошмары. И, как бы это ни было удивительно, паучье чутьё Питера на них реагировало. Поэтому Тони не раз просыпался от громкого стука в окно, пока наконец не начал оставлять его открытым, чтобы его будили успокаивающие объятия Питера.

Странно, но за два прошедших года они сблизились только как друзья. Питер всё время был занят: сначала по совету Тони закончил школу экстерном, потом учился в двух университетах одновременно, на биохимическом и физико-математическом факультетах. Тони занимался с ним по вечерам, а днями пропадал то на совещаниях в Старк Индастриз, то на собраниях ООН, но чаще всего в мастерской со включённой гиперпространственной связью. От команды мечты остались только Шури, Ракета и он сам, хотя, когда заглядывал Фитц…

Питер отвернулся от звёзд, и Тони оторвался от размышлений.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Питер, — это лучший подарок на день рождения во вселенной.

В глазах его стояли слёзы. Тони привычно потянулся к нему, чтобы обнять, но остановился. В последнее время Питер почему-то перестал с радостью кидаться в обнимашки, которые так любил эти два года. Только по ночам, когда Тони мучали кошмары, Питер неизменно оказывался рядом, но утром всё равно исчезал.

Тони никак не мог понять, что он делает не так.

— Пожалуйста.

Питер снова отвернулся к бескрайности космоса, вглядываясь в неё так, будто хотел увидеть там ответ на невысказанный вопрос.

У Тони вдруг появилось неясное ощущение нереальности происходящего, как если бы Питер был только куклой, которую Тони придумал, спасаясь от одиночества. Это был один из самых частых сценариев его кошмаров.

— Я тебе не снюсь. И ты меня не придумал.

— Что?

Тони ошарашенно посмотрел на Питера. Тот всё ещё всматривался в космос.

— Я знаю, что ты что-то от меня скрываешь, — голос Питера был тихим, но каждое слово грохотало у Тони в голове набатом, — я наблюдательный. Ты почему-то забываешь, что у меня не просто суперзрение — я вижу и замечаю практически всё, когда достаточно сосредоточусь. Я привык сосредотачиваться на тебе. И ты постоянно ходишь с этим тоскливым «я-ничего-никому-не-скажу-чтобы-всё-у-всех-было-хорошо» взглядом. Я поговорил с Брюсом и Наташей — они тоже замечали, но посоветовали мне обратиться с этим вопросом к тебе.

Тони ударил ладонью по перилам, крепко стиснув зубы.

— Что ещё ты знаешь?

Питер вдруг развернулся к нему, в его глазах горел опасный огонь.

— Не разговаривай со мной, как с ребёнком!

Назревала ссора — и это была их первая ссора.

Парадоксально, но Тони это нравилось.

— То, что тебе исполнилось девятнадцать, ещё не значит, что ты уже взрослый.

Он сам на месте Питера сбежал бы от этого разговора, но Питер не был таким. Он не бегал от проблем. Так что Тони, импровизируя на ходу, решил узнать, что известно Питеру, именно этим путём.

— Да?

Питер опасно сощурился и вдруг шагнул навстречу Тони. За прошедшие два года он серьёзно вырос и стал выше Тони. Тони, не задумываясь, попятился и тут же, опомнившись, попытался остановиться. Питер снова навис над ним, приблизившись вплотную.

— Ты в курсе, что ты говоришь во сне?

Тони похолодел. Он привык к ночам в руках Питера, но и не подозревал, что может проболтаться о чём-то важном.

— Нет, — честно ответил он.

Питер вздохнул.

— Пока ты не доверяешь мне, как я могу по-настоящему наслаждаться тем, что я рядом с тобой? Я… — Питер нервно вскинул руку, запуская пальцы в волосы, сжал их и дёрнул, — я не знаю, как ещё тебе доказать, что ты можешь доверять мне! Я старался делать всё так, чтобы тебе было приятно, не докучать тебе лишний раз со своими дурацкими просьбами и прикосновениями. А ты искренний со мной, только когда спишь!

Тони вздрогнул от того, как болезненно и обвинительно это прозвучало. Он вспомнил, как Пеппер, только ткнувшись в его броню, сразу же отступила, а он скрывал от неё, что умирает. Питер же пытался дать ему личное пространство, но теперь требовал объяснений.

— Питер…

— Я ещё не закончил, — оборвал его тот. — Да, я много знаю. Знаю, что седой ты не из-за наночастиц, а потому что я погиб. Что ты добыл камни Бесконечности, победил Таноса, закинув его во Вселенную Смерти. Про паркериум мы с тобой не говорили, а я всё ждал, когда ты расскажешь, почему именно в честь меня? Почему не старкиум? Твой мир будто на мне сошёлся, но, стоит мне приблизиться, коснуться тебя, ты снова отступаешь. И я собирал твою историю по крупицам так долго, что окончательно понял её только два месяца назад!

Тони подавил порыв отшатнуться, подтверждая слова Питера. На самом деле он не хотел отдаляться — он хотел быть ближе. Но Питер и так радовался жизни, учился, работал над новыми проектами и всегда находился рядом…

— Прости.

Питер резко закрыл рот, да так, что Тони услышал, как клацнули зубы.

— Что?

— Прости, — упрямо повторил Тони, — я должен был рассказать тебе. Но сумел довериться только Пеппер. Она помогла устроить легенду, чтобы заткнуть рты журналистам с вопросами, когда это я успел поседеть и в честь кого называется паркериум, уж не в честь ли одного из моих стажёров?

— И ты солгал, что я помог его открыть, — с горечью произнёс Питер. — Зачем?

— Потому что правильный ответ — да. Это в честь тебя, ради тебя, — Тони шагнул вперёд и взял его руки в свои. — Если ты понял мою историю, то я хочу сказать, что очень жалею о том, что позволил тебе умереть. И я ни за что не допущу этого снова. Паркериум и наночастицы делают меня практически неуязвимым, и я всегда смогу защитить тебя.

— Меня не надо защищать, Тони.

Питер обычно избегал обращений вообще — от своего «мистер Старк» он еле отвык, а «Тони» считал слишком фамильярным. Но, тем не менее, сейчас Питер назвал его по имени.

— Я знаю, — Тони вымученно улыбнулся. — Но ты погиб. И я не смог ничего сделать. Вот как бы ты поступил, если бы знал, что умрёшь?

— Всё равно пошёл бы за тобой, — ответил Питер, глядя ему в глаза.

— Почему?

Питер чуть приподнял уголки губ.

— Невозможно быть дружелюбным соседом, если соседей нет.

Тони стоял, оглушённый этой фразой из своего неслучившегося в этой вселенной прошлого, а Питер продолжил:

— Я бы пошёл, потому что в пылу боя рядом с тобой я принёс бы больше пользы, чем если бы остался дома. Я так понимаю, по щелчку Таноса исчезло полвселенной? И ты думаешь, я бы сидел и ждал своей участи, дрожа от страха? Нет. Я горжусь тем, что я встретил свою смерть там, где был ты. Ты постоянно рискуешь собой, Тони, и, несмотря на паркериум и наночастицы, ты всего лишь человек. Кто-то должен тебя прикрывать.

Тони смотрел на него — и не мог понять, как раньше, до событий с Таносом, не заметил этой треклятой жертвенности. Они с Питером были как однояйцевые близнецы — похожи до боли, хоть и рождены в разных семьях с разницей в тридцать с лишним лет.

Питер сжал его руки в ответ и приблизился.

— Я спрошу тебя, потому что ужасно трушу, но не могу не спросить, — сказал он вкрадчиво, — Тони, ничего, если я сейчас поцелую тебя?

Тони помотал головой, не в силах выдавить ответ. Питер кивнул и чуть наклонился, прижавшись губами к его губам.

Сначала это было всего лишь прикосновение, но потом, когда Тони немного расслабился, Питер мягко надавил языком на его сомкнутые губы. Тони впустил его, удивляясь смелости вчерашнего карапуза, и застонал в поцелуй, когда Питер сжал руки на его заднице, яростно лаская языком его рот.

Он не планировал — ну, может, немного — что этот вечер так закончится. Но запланировать умного и наблюдательного Питера, который на всё имел своё мнение, оказалось невозможным. И это было прекрасно — Тони чертовски надоело чувствовать себя богом.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Питер ему в губы, умопомрачительно хорошо вдавливая в себя, так, что Тони чувствовал пахом твёрдость члена в его джинсах, — господи, Тони, я люблю тебя столько лет, что, кажется, любил всегда. Не закрывайся от меня, пожалуйста.

— Не буду, — пообещал Тони и, положив палец Питеру на губы, спросил, чувствуя, как предательски слабеют колени: — Ты не хочешь услышать ответное признание?

— А зачем? — пожал плечами Питер, — Паркериум. Ты носишь меня у сердца.

— Ключи от номера в заднем кармане, — сдался Тони.

Питер сжал его ягодицы, немного разведя их в стороны, и усмехнулся.

— Я чувствую.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

В номер они бежали, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы жадно поцеловаться. Тони чувствовал себя ровесником Питера — долбаным свихнувшимся от любви подростком.

Каждый раз, когда Питер целовал его в шею в коридоре, от его горячего дыхания у Тони вся кожа покрывалась мурашками. Он запускал пальцы в мягкие волосы, и Питер стонал в поцелуи, прижимая его к очередной стене.

Наконец они достигли номера, ввалились туда в обнимку, вызвав презрительный взгляд у синекожей инопланетянки, и захлопнули за собой дверь.

Тони, зажатый между стеной и Питером, замер, глядя в невыносимо близкие тёпло-карие глаза, смотревшие на него с такой любовью, что сердце зашлось от нежности. Тони разрывало от ядерного коктейля чувств, которые он испытывал к Питеру, и сейчас, ощущая бедром стояк Питера, Тони вдруг понял, что не ему одному было тяжело вытерпеть эти чёртовы три года.

— Ты такой красивый… — Питер погладил его по щеке, взял за подбородок и поцеловал — чуть менее страстно, чуть более бережно, но от этого не менее восхитительно.

Тони резко вдохнул носом и приоткрыл рот, буквально растекаясь по груди Питера. В голове взрывались фейерверки, кончики пальцев слегка онемели, как перед сильным оргазмом. Питер принял приглашение и приласкал своим языком язык Тони, потом легонько сжал зубы на его нижней губе, лизнул укушенное местечко и снова углубил поцелуй. Тони отвечал, сильнее стискивая пальцами волосы Питера. Тот застонал ему в рот.

Руки Питера забрались под его футболку, гладили по бокам и спине. Они целовались, пока хватало воздуха — но, оторвавшись от Питера, Тони хотел ещё.

Глаза у Питера оказались совершенно шальные: потемневшие, горящие каким-то дьявольским огоньком. Тони нравилось до дрожи в коленях. Ещё никто и никогда не заставлял его почувствовать себя ведомым в постели так, чтобы ему хотелось подчиниться.

Питер же брал его психологически, но делал это так хорошо, что Тони крыло.

— Пойдём-ка в спальню, — прошептал Питер, носом подтолкнув его подбородок. Тони запрокинул голову и тут же был вознаграждён мокрым поцелуем в шею.

Тони согласился бы сейчас на всё, но Питер не спешил идти. Он прикусывал и засасывал кожу у Тони на шее, и от одной мысли о завтрашних багровых засосах, которые непременно останутся, Тони застонал, вжимая Питера в свою шею.

— Да, — прошептал он, когда Питер оторвался от его шеи и стащил с него долой футболку, — да, пожалуйста, да!

Питер погладил его по напрягшемуся от прикосновения животу и сжал пальцами сосок. Тони выгнуло, и он непременно ударился бы затылком, не придерживай его Питер другой рукой.

— Ох, к чёрту, — выдохнул Питер, подхватил его под колени, поднял над землёй и быстрым шагом направился в спальню.

С ним на руках.

Питер был прав — Тони постоянно забывал, насколько он сильный.

Тони обнял его и уткнулся губами в основание шеи. Облизал, присосался к коже в отчаянном желании оставить такой же яркий след, хоть и ненадолго. Питер охнул и ускорил шаг.

— Я больше никогда не буду скрывать от тебя то, что касается нас обоих, — прошептал Тони ему на ухо.

— Я верю тебе, — Питер занёс его в спальню и усадил на кровать, — просто… Я не чужой тебе. Я люблю тебя, Тони. Ты можешь доверить мне всё на свете, потому что я тебе доверяю.

Между ними действительно не было секретов, кроме того, что они любят друг друга, и тайны Тони.

— Я постараюсь, — Тони знал, как легко нарушаются обещания, но он всем своим существом хотел быть с Питером как можно более открытым.

Питер снял футболку с себя и упал на колени, глядя на Тони снизу вверх.

— Ты был богом, — шептал он, — ты вернул меня с того света. Буквально. Расскажи мне всё.

И Тони заговорил — так странно было говорить о Таносе, будучи возбуждённым и напротив полураздетого Питера, но слова лились сами собой. Тони не мог умолкнуть ни на минуту, прерываясь только на дыхание и поцелуи Питера.

Конец его сбивчивого и путанного повествования Питер дослушивал, прислонившись щекой к внутренней стороне его бедра.

— Потом я оказался здесь, поговорил с Пеппер, а дальше ты знаешь.

Тони тяжело дышал. Питер помолчал немного, потом встал и опрокинул его на спину одним толчком ладони в грудь. Начал стаскивать джинсы.

— Спасибо.

Тони не ждал ответа, но благодарность на миг согрела душу. Питер же забрался на кровать, навис над ним и жадно поцеловал, сминая губы с голодным стоном.

— Охуительный, — зашептал Питер, спускаясь ниже, лизнул с нажимом уже поставленный засос, укусил чуть выше ключицы, стиснул пальцами соски. — Боже, блядь, какой ты охуительный…

Это было больнее и жёстче, но Тони плыл от ощущения горячего сильного тела над собой, от грубых ласк Питера, от собственной саднящей шеи. Ему нравилось такое и ещё сильнее нравилось, что Питер понимает его желания. Он громко застонал и схватил Питера за задницу, вжимая его в себя. Чувствовать обнажённую кожу под ладонями было восхитительно: Тони подставлялся под поцелуи и мял упругие идеальные ягодицы, мечтая наставить на них красочных засосов.

— Питер, — выдыхал он — голос не слушался, — Питер, Питер!

Питер широко лизнул его сосок, но не задержался. Он скользил вниз губами и языком, касаясь сначала груди Тони, потом живота…

Наконец Питер расстегнул его джинсы, разогнулся, стаскивая их вместе с бельём. Тони помогал ему, елозя задницей по покрывалу, и облегчённо вздохнул, когда член оказался на свободе. Тони обхватил его ладонью, лениво надрачивая, и смотрел, как Питер сражается с его правой штаниной.

Питер перехватил его одурманенный взгляд, криво усмехнулся. Подхватил под колени, сгибая ноги Тони, поставил их на постель. Взял в ладони левую ступню.

Тони сначала не понял. Он думал, что Питер хочет закинуть его ногу себе на плечо, но Питер вместо этого отклонился и обхватил губами большой палец.

— Ох!

Тони и не подозревал, что Питер может оказаться столь догадливым. Прошло довольно много лет с тех пор, как кто-то интересовался его ногами в постели. Питер подмигнул ему, взял палец чуть глубже в рот и пощекотал его кончиком языка. Член Тони дёрнулся.

— Питер!

Со звонким чмоком тот выпустил его палец изо рта и честно признался:

— Не могу удержаться. Ты такой… И я возненавижу себя за то, что сейчас скажу, но седина тебе чертовски идёт.

Тони не знал, что ответить, а Питер, видимо, ответа и не ждал. Он скользнул губами вдоль его ступни, мимолётно поцеловал в щиколотку и двинулся вниз, проводя языком влажную линию до колена, ниже… Яйца поджались, стоило языку оказаться совсем близко, и Питер отстранился.

— Пожалуйста!

Тони дышал глубоко и часто, уставившись в потолок широко распахнутыми глазами. Сердце бешено колотилось в горле.

Снизу раздался короткий смешок, и язык, прикоснувшись к выступающей косточке таза, проскользил вниз, вдоль паховой складки, оставляя мокрый след.

— Питер! — снова позвал Тони.

— Потерпи, — промурлыкал Питер в пикантной близости от его члена.

— Где, ради всего святого, ты научился всему этому? — взвыл Тони, наощупь находя голову Питера, и вцепился пальцами в его волосы, чуть потянув.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я соблюдал целибат? — Питер нервно рассмеялся. — Да рядом с тобой находиться было невозможно. Ты такой уверенный в себе, сильный, сексуальный и одновременно седой, нежный и хрупкий.

— Нежный? — Тони приподнялся на локтях. — Хрупкий?!

— Я автобус одной рукой могу поднять, — заметил Питер, — мне надо сдерживать свою силу, чтобы не поранить тебя.

— Можешь не сдерживаться, — Тони собрал на руке из наночастиц перчатку от костюма Железного человека, — я могу себя защитить.

Питер жадно смотрел на то, как стелятся по его коже волны наночастиц. Потом глухо, коротко зарычал, сгрёб его яйца в ладонь и заглотил член.

Тони подбросило на кровати.

— О-о-о!

Он рывком вскинул бёдра, толкаясь в восхитительную влажность рта, почувствовал, как скользнул глубже, в горло, и взглянул вниз. Питер смотрел на него, ловя каждую реакцию. Мягко приласкал яйца, потом убрал руку и хлопнул одобрительно по бедру, прикрыв на мгновение глаза.

«Давай».

Тони принялся рваными толчками вбиваться в гладкую тесноту горла Питера. Он пытался не кончить тут же от вида этих влажно блестящих глаз, этих губ, между которых скользил его член. Наночастицы ходили под кожей, ласкали изнутри, льнули к Питеру и его прикосновениям, повинуясь мыслям Тони. Он не выдержал, откинулся на спину снова. Питер сжал его бёдра, фиксируя, втянул щёки и медленно заскользил вниз, туго обхватив губами член, пока не взял его до конца, щекотно дыша Тони в живот.

Тот честно зажмурился, но даже сквозь веки представлял — и видел раскрасневшиеся губы, встрёпанную голову, двигающуюся вверх и вниз, так потрясающе сладко, что оставалось только поджимать пальцы на ногах и стонать от восторга.

Собрав оставшиеся силы, Тони опять приподнялся, протянул руку, дотронулся до залитого слюной подбородка, проследил пальцами линию челюсти и накрыл ладонью горло Питера. Тот немного выпустил член, потом взял глубже. Тони почувствовал выпирающую сквозь кожу головку собственного члена, невольно вскинул взгляд. Питер азартно сверкнул глазами, расслабил щёки, снова втянул, качнул головой вверх и насадился совсем глубоко.

Тони взвыл, кончая. Питер закашлялся, чуть выпустил его, но губ не разжал — зажмурился и сосредоточенно сглатывал. Тони готов был поспорить, что именно из-за этого его оргазм длился так долго.

— Чёрт возьми, Питер…

Тот отстранился. Засмеялся. И, постанывая, облизал его опавший член, собирая остатки спермы.

Тони закрыл глаза ладонями, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Тебе же блядских девятнадцать, — выдохнул он, — где ты успел всего этого набраться?

«Скольких ты перетрахал?» повисло в воздухе.

— Я пошутил, — Питер отстранился, поглаживая его по бёдрам. — Я просто много читал, учился делать минет на бананах и очень, очень хотел тебя. Хотел трахать, любить, заботиться, так много всего, что самому страшно. Но я хочу быть рядом, Тони.

Тони убрал руки от лица. Питер сидел на пятках между его ног, разгорячённый, взмокший, с тяжёлым, налитым кровью членом между разведённых коленей. Тони так и прикипел взглядом к багровой головке. Прямо под ней начиналась крупная, чуть ветвящаяся вздутая вена, уходящая вниз, к корню.

Тони сглотнул. Рывком сел и прижался губами к шее Питера, засасывая кожу. Тот охнул, накрыв ладонью его затылок.

— Я тоже хотел быть рядом, — сказал он, едва сумел заставить себя отстраниться для пары слов, — только не знал, как.

— Так будь.

Тони упёрся ладонями в бёдра Питера и засосал кожу над ключицей.

Питер издал беспомощный всхлип, обнял Тони, втискивая в себя.

Тони хотел, чтобы Питер продолжил быть собой, взял контроль снова. После постоянного напряжения, когда все считали его главным, Тони нравилось быть ведомым Питером.

— Трахнешь меня?

Нечеловечески сильные пальцы стиснули плечо Тони почти до боли.

— Обожеда, — произнёс Питер в одно слово, но, спохватившись, добавил: — Не сегодня.

— Почему? — обиженно простонал Тони: Питер принялся гладить его по внутренней стороне бёдер, кончиками пальцев задевая яйца.

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы мы не спешили, — признался Питер, отстранившись так, чтобы встретиться с Тони взглядом. — И потому, что хочу сделать это дома. Прости, но сила тяжести тут явно меньше, чем на земле. Я боюсь тебя повредить, мистер Неуязвимость.

Тони рассмеялся — он обожал этот миг, обожал то, что, даже будучи обнажённым перед Питером, он мог остаться собой и ждать от Питера того же самого.

Но разрядки хотелось просто нечеловечески.

— И что мы будем делать?

Питер улыбнулся и немного отодвинул его от себя.

— Ляг на бок и сожми бёдра, пожалуйста.

Тони, дрожа от возбуждения, послушался. Питер опустился на постель, прижался сзади и поцеловал в плечо, придерживая за ягодицу. Его член толкнулся между бёдер Тони, задел головкой яйца, и Тони совершенно не мужественно всхлипнул, завёл руку назад и вцепился Питеру в загривок.

Он никогда не плакал во время секса, хотя с его партнёрами такое случалось. Но ни одному из них до того он, наверное, не смог так довериться, никем так не загорался, чтобы плавиться от одних только прикосновений.

— Питер!

Тот поцеловал его, качнулся назад, и начал ритмично двигаться между его ног. Тони напрягал мышцы, стараясь туже обхватить член, подставлял рот под ласку жадного языка. Питер стонал в поцелуй, мял ягодицу. Тони вздрагивал от каждого толчка — под мошонкой у него было чувствительное местечко, но он никому о нём не рассказывал, предпочитая вести в постели. Питер нашёл это местечко играючи, и его член сейчас брал обе самые важные контрольные точки, задевая ещё и яйца, и Тони оставалось только сжимать собственный член у основания, чтобы не кончить второй раз слишком быстро.

Толчки Питера стали резче и дольше, с оттяжкой. Тони сжал бёдра сильнее. Длинный стон кончающего Питера отдался во всём его теле. Он двинул рукой по члену, и тут чужая ладонь накрыла его собственную, с нажимом заскользила вместе с ней… Тони захныкал от переизбытка ощущений, его затрясло, выбрасывая в оргазм.

На мгновение ему показалось, что он снова держит у сердца все семь камней Бесконечности.

Питер не убирал руку, пока его член не обмяк, потом отстранился.

Тони не успел ничего сказать — Питер опустился на колени у его ног и начал вылизывать его бёдра.

 

 

**°˖✧◝ ☆ ◜✧˖°**

 

Завернувшись в халат, Тони выскользнул на балкон.

Температура воздуха на станции не менялась вместе с освещением, так что замёрзнуть Тони не боялся.

— Принёс?

Тони обернулся. В углу балкона застыл человек в багровой мантии с капюшоном.

— Принёс.

Под взглядом этого человека он распахнул халат на груди и вынул камень Эго из паза рядом с реактором.

— А остальные? — спросил человек.

Тони усмехнулся:

— Не бойся, я их спрятал. Найти можно, но только при большой необходимости.

— Это хорошо, — человек забрал у него камень Эго и спрятал руку с ним в карман мантии, — удачи, Старк. И далёкого тебе конца.

— Надеюсь, — Тони улыбнулся, взялся за ручку балконной двери, — тебе желать не буду — Хранители камня Эго бессмертны.

Человек в капюшоне кивнул.

— Всё так. Иди, тебя ждёт твоё земное.

— А тебя — твоё небесное, — поддел его Тони, — ладно. Прощай.

Он проскользнул в тёплый, пропахший сексом номер. Питер заворочался, ища его, и Тони нырнул в его горячие сонные объятия, спокойный, как никогда.

Теперь ничто не держало его за прошлое.

Тони положил голову Питеру на плечо и прошептал, глядя на опустевший балкон:

— И тебе удачи, Грандмастер.

  


**°˖✧◝ конец ◜✧˖°**


End file.
